Sólo el cielo puede saberlo
by ohnekosoma
Summary: La historia de un amor prohibido e incorrecto. Mikkel recién ha enviudado pero es joven,tiene poder y responsabilidades para con la alta sociedad danesa, un conato le lleva a buscar una sociedad comercial con una empresa noruega. Mikkel conocerá ahi, a los hijos de su futuro socio, teniendo que convivir mas a fondo al mayor de ellos: Lukas Bondevík. Dennor / Side pairing: HongIce
1. Capitulo I

Ésta es la vez primera que publico algo de ésta pareja almenos aquí en . me emociona un poco la idea por que asi mismo es una historia que llevo dias planeando. Amo esta pareja mucho, mucho mucho.

**Resumen** : Mikkel es un hombre que recién ha enviudado, es joven, es visionario y tiene poder y responsabilidades para con la alta sociedad danesa, un conato por parte de su primo Berwald, le lleva a buscar una sociedad comercial con una importante empresa noruega. Mikkel conocerá ahi, a los hijos de su futuro socio, teniendo que convivir mas a fondo al mayor de ellos: Lukas Bondevik.

AU-En la década de 1950.

DenmarkXNorway Uso de nombres Humanos.(aparición posterior de otras parejas )

* * *

**Sólo el cielo puede saberlo.**

Copenhague 1953.

"Mi más sentido pésame", "Mi corazón está con usted", "Llámeme si me necesita"

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ya aquellas frases? Aquél día, frases como esas se escurrieron ante sus oídos, ahora, resbalaban sin poderse fijar en su piel, ya no era necesario escucharlas. Mikkel miró a los presentes ataviados de negro y que desfilaban hasta el féretro para dar un último adiós; algunos se notaban cansados, con las manos sudorosas o que temblaban impasiblemente sacudiendo la taza de café, algunas veces las gotas de café salpicarían resbalando por la porcelana de la elaborada pieza. Había quienes también hablaban del porvenir, del futuro, de los negocios, siempre había de esos, hombres inteligentes y agudos que no se detienen ante nada, pero en esta ocasión tendría que ser un poco diferente, por honor, por memoria, por recuerdo a quien dormía – eternamente- en el ataúd. Ciertamente, asistir a un funeral era demasiado estresante y agotador, requería no solo de la presencia sino de la compostura, era cansado y desgastante, Mikkel había asistido a un par con anterioridad pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo completamente distinto, porque una cosa es atenderlos, llorar o mostrar condolencias e irse a casa a sacarse las imágenes de la mente. La otra, completamente distinta, es organizarlo y llevarlo a cabo.

Aquel ritual había resultado ser en gran parte, mucho más desgastante que los mismos sucesos previos, aunque claro está no más desgastante que la enfermedad misma que había desembocado en ello. Aneka. _Aneka. _Ése nombre, el de ella, el de la persona en el féretro y la causante y principio de muchas cosas, entre ellas el presente de Mikkel. Aneka había sido en vida, la esposa de Mikkel. Pero las cosas no son tan dulces como puede parecer, ni la historia era una tragedia de amor al más puro estilo shakesperiano; era más bien la cúspide de una relación como ninguna otra, un cariño sincero, una maravilla ufana.

Ella bien había sido la hija de una familia rica que debido a su muy alto estatus social no se vio muy afectada por los acontecimientos de la gran guerra ni de la segunda guerra mundial. Naturalmente a la muerte de su padre – y sin haberse casado- Aneka heredó los negocios de su padre; una reconocida compañía petrolera. Pero la soledad mata, y lo hace lento y dolorosamente. Fue por aquella época de sus 42 años - Corría el año de 1950 - que conoció a un hombre en una de las fiestas organizadas por el cónsul americano. Aquel hombre había llevado su vástago Berwald, un joven con un olfato natural para los negocios, serio y formal que parecía saberlo todo. Era un joven de escasos 25 con una mentalidad de sabio más allá de las barreras de la edad.

Mikkel –su primo- iba con él, visiblemente más fresco y menos al pendiente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor aunque –más tarde, Aneka comprendería que Mikkel no era ningún ciego y sabía lo que hacía en materia de dinero. Le llamó la atención su sonrisa, su mente liviana, su ser refrescante y su voz como la brisa. El chico tenía 22 años.

Quizás el hecho de que pronto desaparecería de la faz de la tierra fue lo que la llevó a aquel impulso, cobijar al muchacho bajo sus alas y darle el conocimiento para ir adelante. Aneka vio en Mikkel la suficiente frescura y dulzura para posesionar en sus manos los esfuerzos de su familia. Casi como una madre adoptiva – podrían verlo algunos – pero era una mujer enamorada por la juventud.

Aquella misma que Mikkel representaba.

Un hielo tintinó en el cristal del vaso de whisky y Mikkel se llevó su contenido a los labios sintiendo el licor resbalar por su garganta, calentándola, lacerándola y pidiendo por otro trago de aquel ardiente líquido. Aneka había actuado por impulso, pero ahora que no estaba, Mikkel no sólo tenía que enfrentarse a hecho de seguir adelante con la firma petrolera que representaba, sino que tenía que mantener el estatus social en que Aneka – una mujer bien querida por la alta sociedad- le había dejado. Ella lo había subido y ahora él no tenía el derecho de bajarse, aunque tampoco es como si lo quisiera. Quizás rumores irían y vendrían, después de todo solo dos años y medio desde que se habían casado y ahora él, aun siendo muy joven, tendría que enfrentarse a estas situaciones. Por supuesto que lo subestimaban – pensó- porque por muy joven que fuera, Mikkel sabía muchas cosas, además que siempre contaba con la audaz espalda de su primo Berwald.

Por ahora era tiempo de dormir, los tiempos venideros podrían ser violentos.

* * *

"_Barril de petróleo crudo baja su precio por primera vez desde 1946"_

Fue el encabezado que tres meses después se vislumbró en el periódico local. Era de mañana, Mikkel pretendía desayunar, aun cuando para ser sinceros prefería solamente un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, ya lo tenía, ya no esperaba nada más.

Un bufido se escuchó y Mikkel alzó la vista prestando atención a su primo Berwald quien sujetaba una copia del mismo periódico.

-¿Así que ya lo viste? – fue la pregunta de Mikkel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?, se redujo casi 20 puntos.

- Lo sé, y francamente creo que por ahora no puedo hacer mucho, hay competencia, lo sé, pero no puedo bajar aún más los precios, eso sería ridículo.

-Confías demasiado.

-Berwald, a la industria textil, o sea, a ti. Esto también debe preocuparles mucho ¿cierto? Por seguridad que el traslado de capital, materia prima y producto será más caro y tendrás que aumentar el precio de tus productos. ¿O acaso lo mantendrías bajo para que la gente lo comprara? No podrías ni pagar los insumos.

-Hm, esas son cosas distintas Mikkel, mis productos no se pierden en un día.

Hubo un extraño silencio, pero Mikkel mantenía la calma. Sería ridículo estresarse, las compañías se la habían visto peor durante la guerra, él lo recordaba, quizás no como hombre de negocios pero si como ciudadano.

-Cual sea – Berwald rompió el silencio - ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿La alianza comercial con Bondevik? – respondió antes de suspirar viendo con melancolía el ahora vacío vaso que antes contenía su jugo de naranja. – Si, si lo he pensado, digo es una empresa importante en energéticos y serviría muy bien para mantener la balanza de pagos.

-Monopolizar el mercado.

-Exacto, comprarle a Bondevik sería lo mismo que comprarme a mí.

-¿Y qué piensas Mikkel, piensas ir y aceptar?

-Están en Noruega, eso complica muchas cosas, ya sabes, sería un acuerdo de ultramar, eso hace todo más complicado. Ni siquiera se su respuesta y no puedo dejar Dinamarca por ahora así que… - negó con la cabeza.

-Por ahora, Bondevík y su familia se encuentran en Dinamarca, en Elsinor. Para ser honestos Mikkel, he acordado que iríamos el siguiente fin de semana. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Mikkel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos cubriendo su pecho. – así que… ¿De nuevo metiendo la nariz en mis negocios primito? –

-Hm, todavía que pretendo salvarte del precipicio – le miró con gesto aburrido.

- ya, ya… iré… ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Que cuando vayas, en serio, te comportes.

-… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuida tu boca Mikkel… iré contigo. – respondió suspirando,

- N... ¡no soy ningún niño! ¡Puedo ir y veras que lo haré solo!

-Ah… de ninguna manera, definitivamente de acompañaré.

Los días se fueron rápido, aquél fin de semana –nada paradisiaco- en Elsinor, se acercaba y para el final del jueves Mikkel tenía todo listo para partir, afuera en el _pequeño_ bentley de carrocería negra y llantas de cara blanca, esperaba a su amo y poseedor para emprender el camino hasta la casa de su primo. Mikkel había decidido no llevar chofer y hacer las cosas más _libres, _a su manera. De ahí viajarían hasta Elsinor para llegar el viernes al medio día después de un ligero descanso.

Elsinor era un puerto de vistas maravillosas mundialmente conocido por aquella obra de cinco actos producto de William Shakespeare; Hamlet, aquella trágica y desventurada historia del aquel príncipe de Dinamarca. Desde entonces mucha gente se paseaba por los empedrados y admiraba con más fascinación a aquel puerto. Mikkel había pasado mucho tiempo de su infancia en Elsinor pero cuando terminó viviendo en Copenhague, cuando tenía 15 años, en la época de la posguerra mediata, Mikkel juró no regresar.

Y ahí estaba, caminando en el empedrado hasta llegar a una gran casa de puerta blanca, tronando los nudillos contra la madera para avisar de su llegada, seguido por los talones de su primo sueco. Mikkel y Berwald fueron bien recibidos por la servidumbre y el señor Bondevik, hombre alto, pálido de ojos suaves y amenos, mucho mayor que Mikkel, mucho mayor que Berwald, desde luego, jóvenes empresarios no eran cosa común en esos días.

-Señor Bondevík – saludó Berwald- él es mi primo, Mikkel Densen. – Mikkel estiró su mano que fue estrechada por el hombre.

-Un gusto señor Densen, debo admitir que lo imaginaba siendo mayor. – Mikkel sonrió a esas palabras. – Debe escucharlo a menudo.

-Más de lo que se imagina, Señor. La vida me ha llevado por circunstancias peculiares.

-Supe que perdió a su esposa hace unos meses, una tragedia, lamento la noticia.

-Gracias – respondió cordialmente- una tragedia, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ella sufría, me quedo con que se encuentra descansando.

-Ruego por ello – respondió el hombre.

Así eran las pláticas en su mayoría, los hombres, se estrechaban la mano y conversaban de algo simple, en el caso de Mikkel, las noticias, que si el crudo, que si le economía o sobre su fallecida esposa. Era protocolo, era romper el hielo y era completamente normal. Así, como cualquier otra plática, la conversación entre los tres hombres se fue prolongando en el estudio, al calor de un buen fuego de leña y vodka para relajar los músculos. Dieron las 9 de la noche y Bondevik se puso de pie para guiar a sus huéspedes hasta el comedor de la gran casa para la cena. Ante sus ojos Mikkel y Berwald observaron la fina y casi frágil figura de una mujer pálida como la nieve con mejillas de manzana, su cabello era rubio, muy rubio. Ella permanecía sentada en la mesa y les sonrió.

-Mi esposa, Aurora – dijo el anfitrión.- Cariño, ¿Dónde están los chicos? , quiero presentarlos debidamente.

-No deben tardar, Helga ha ido por ellos hace unos instantes…

No bien terminada la frase de Aurora, por el umbral del pasillo que desembocaba en el comedor, aparecieron dos figuras ante ellos, dos jóvenes varones con el semblante serio, calmado – aunque lleno de preguntas – el más pequeño – Mikkel asumió que era el menor- no pasaría de los 16 años, y bien parecía una versión joven de su madre, cabello claro y un par de destellantes ojos azules, no obstante parecía – a diferencia de ella – ser de personalidad tímida pues desvió la vista, como primera reacción a la mirada de los extraños. El otro chico – el mayor- fue más difícil de describir con verlo una sola vez y Mikkel tuvo que volver a posar sus ojos en él en el brevísimo instante que tuvo la oportunidad.

-Ellos son mis hijos – dijo el hombre presentando a los jóvenes- Lukas el mayor, Emil el menor.

Mikkel les sonrió a ambos pero continuó con su detenido análisis que a su juicio podían ser horas, si bien no fueron más que unos segundos. Lukas tenía el semblante quieto y completamente pacifico, sin embargo sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego ultravioleta dispuestas a consumirlo todo, eran impávidos, eran furiosos pero contenidos en el margen de las sombras, en el estoicismo, en su temple y en espeso marco de sus largas pestañas. El cabello rubio y sedoso caía como una pequeña cascada sobre su frente y parte de sus mejillas, tenía un aspecto juvenil, y francamente interesante. Lukas frunció el cejo levemente, dándole a su faz un toque aún más confuso. El chico avanzo con el rostro perenne hasta su lugar en el comedor, el abrigo oscuro que lo cubría se movía apenas unos milímetros en su andar, y el sonido de sus pasos –marcado por un _tap, tap, tap _provocado por el tacón de sus botas- hizo eco en la habitación.

El padre los presentó ante sus hijos, a Mikkel como el posible nuevo socio comercial de la empresa familiar, con lo que ganó el interés directo de Emil, quien le miraba atentamente _"¿Cómo alguien tan joven puede manejar una importante empresa petrolera?" _se preguntó el chico. Emil, era a sus 15 años, un chico interesado en conocer el mundo de los grandes, conocer, saber y aplicar, mirar el mundo con sus propios ojos. Era él, quien principalmente platicaba con su padre sobre la economía, las finanzas, los negocios. – Su padre se enorgullecía de este aspecto de joven muchacho. Saber de Mikkel como un joven hombre de negocios, secretamente despertó una noble admiración, una relevancia al grado de "_yo también quiero ser así" _que difícilmente podría admitir.

No obstante Lukas prosiguió con su cena cuál si le hubiesen presentado a cualquier persona, pues, cualquier persona no entra en su vida para cambiarla, a él, poco le importaban los negocios de esa índole, eso bien podría dejárselo a Emil, pero la vida se había encargado de hacerlo el mayor, por lo cual tenía que lidiar constantemente con el hecho de tener que estar presente en las negociaciones de su padre, como heredero a la empresa familiar. Lo recordaba y lo sabía cada reunión como la que posiblemente mantendría con este nuevo señor ¿Densen? , era un mar de palabrerías absurdas y cordiales, vacías, carentes de significado y terriblemente aburridas. Pero él tendría que estar ahí, fingiendo poder atención. ¿Qué diría su fallecida madre? Por seguridad que lo abrazaría bajo su ala protectora y le leería un cuento más. Por seguridad que sabotearía al niño aún más, logrando que fuera tan poco asertivo. Justo como terminó siendo.

-¿Qué les parece? – la pregunta de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad y dirigió sus ojos ante la figura paterna. – Así conocerán más de Dinamarca. ¿Qué mejor lugar para conocer que en casa de un hombre importante? Copenhague es una gran ciudad.

-Ah… - respondió de forma vaga.

-Los chicos podrían llegar primero – continuó Berwald – desde el miércoles, ya el sábado usted puede unirse.

-Es importante su presencia también Señor Bondevik – añadió Mikkel- me encargaré incluso de ofrecer un cóctel en su honor el sábado por la noche. ¿Qué dice?

-¡Oh vaya, que halagador!

-Es importante la presencia de usted y su honorable familia – reiteró Berwald, logrando que Aurora sonriera noblemente.

-Cuente entonces con ello – fue la respuesta de ella.

-Espera… - Lukas dijo desde su punto- ¿Nos vas a enviar primero a nosotros dos? – su padre asintió como respuesta. – ¿Tres días en Copenhague? ….

-En realidad, cinco, pero si, tres ustedes dos, adelantándose. Emil está dispuesto a ir, ¿cierto?

-Quiero conocer ese lugar – fue la respuesta del menor -

-Emil, pero yo no. – Dijo por fin- no tengo intenciones de salir de aquí. _Ni siquiera quería dejar Oslo_. Pensó.

-Lukas… - el padre dijo en un suspiro – Tienes que…comportarte. – dijo entre dientes.

-Por favor, perdónenlo, él no sale mucho, por lo que a veces se le dificulta – Aurora suplicó en un delicado susurro a los invitados.

-Lukas- volvió a decir el padre- Si Emil va, como su hermano mayor tienes que ir. – el aludido se hundió en su silla.

-No es necesario – Emil dijo mirando sus manos – Ya tengo 15 años, se cómo no meterme en problemas.

-Aun así. – respondió el hombre.

-Además – continuó el menor de los hijos- Lukas tampoco es mucho mayor que yo.

-Tres años son tres años.

-Ya…

-¿Lukas? – El padre miró a su hijo mayor- ¿Dejarás ir solo a Emil?

Lukas frunció el cejo, hizo un gesto de inconformidad y dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo. No, no podía hacer eso, pero que utilizaran ese recurso en su contra le hervía la sangre, y bien podría reclamarle minutos más tarde a Emil por haber aceptado pero Lukas no era un chico inmaduro, era más bien uno demasiado inteligente y agudo, lo suficiente también para saber respetar los deseos de los demás. Él sabía que su hermano anhelaba conocer más cosas, no podía negárselo, no a él.

-Claro que no… - respondió vagamente- Jamás podría dejarlo ir solo.

-Bien.- respondió el padre y con esto aquella conversación llegó a su fin.

* * *

El miércoles llegó con apuro, Mikkel tampoco se sentía del todo complacido con la idea de invitar a dos jóvenes a pasar unos días en Copenhague, pero la idea había salido de su primo y si la vida le había enseñado algo es que a veces, escuchar las sugerencias de Berwald no era del todo malo. Se detuvo a pensar en qué hacer, siendo francos la última vez que él se había entretenido de forma sana había sido años previos a la vida con Aneka, de ahí en fuera de manera cuasi mundana su entretenimiento se había rendido a una estrategia más para cerrar tratos comerciales.

Cuidar y entretener a dos chicos de 15 y 18 años al parecer, tendría que ser otra de esas actividades. Para colmo, Berwald, no obstante ser el desencadenante de semejante situación, encontró su agenda ocupada siquiera para poder ayudar a su primo o darle una idea mínima, Mikkel se vio así en un gran problema de índole "que debo hacer" pues en principio sabía que sería difícil, quizás no tanto para el menor per se, pero el mayor de los dos invitados – no obstante su bella faz- era un dolor de cabeza, o al menos esa había sido la primera impresión que Mikkel había tenido de Lukas. Suspiró al pensar en él y consideró absurdo que para dar un paso más en sus negociaciones tuviera que hacerse cargo de _cuidar, cual niñera _a un chico como aquél. Veinte minutos en una cena como invitado le habían dejado en claro que la convivencia con ese joven no sería fácil. Mikkel se pegó en la frente en acto impulsivo de autocompasión. Aquél chico de difícil comprensión sería el futuro dueño de la empresa de su padre, por ende, Lukas Bondevík habría de convertirse en el futuro socio de Mikkel Densen.

Mikkel cerró los ojos al sentir su cabeza con un terrible dolor. La puerta sonó fuertemente, de manera casi agresiva, con fuerza y fiereza y Mikkel pudo escuchar al menor de los dos chicos pidiendo piedad para con la puerta.

Habían llegado, y Mikkel sabía, nada de eso sería fácil.

**Fin del capítulo I.**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer!

.


	2. Capitulo II

Fragmento del capitulo anterior:

_Mikkel cerró los ojos al sentir su cabeza con un terrible dolor. La puerta sonó fuertemente, de manera casi agresiva, con fuerza y fiereza y Mikkel pudo escuchar al menor de los dos chicos pidiendo piedad para con la puerta._

_Habían llegado, y Mikkel sabía, nada de eso sería fácil._

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Mikkel dio unos pasos más hacía la puerta abriéndola para encontrarse con ambos hermanos, la mirada clásica, impávida y fija de Lukas con un gesto de molestia denotado por su ceño fruncido fue lo que más llamó su atención. A su lado Emil se cubría la cara en señal de vergüenza con una mueca que resaltaba que se mordía la lengua, posiblemente para evitar soltar alguna que otra queja.

-¡Ah! Ya llegaron, adelante, ¿Han traído sus pertenencias? - preguntó Mikkel asumiendo el papel de anfitrión de una vez. Emil asintió en pos de que su hermano no parecía querer añadir semejante obviedad a tal pregunta.

-Si, están en el auto – respondió.

Mikkel dio dos pasos al frente dispuesto a bajar las escaleras del pórtico rumbo al auto blanco en el que habían ido a dejar a los dos chicos, el chofer bajó dispuesto a ayudar reprimiéndose un poco al ver al señor de la casa tomar acciones por si mismo. Mikkel pues cargaba con algunas de las maletas.

-… ¿No tiene quien lo haga? - fue la pregunta de Lukas una vez que Mikkel regresó con las valijas color gris con Lila.

-¿Te refieres a los sirvientes? , están en su hora de descanso, además a ellos los requiero para otras tareas, éstas bien las puedo hacer yo.

- …vaya. – fue el único comentario de Lukas quien enarboló una de sus cejas en un leve gesto sarcástico.

-Puedo abrir la puerta a mis invitados y puedo cargar sus cosas – añadió - ¿éstas son todas?

-Las mías – respondió Lukas a la par que lanzaba una mirada a una gran y pesada valija – Faltan las de Emil.

El aludido alzó el rostro- ¡Ah si! Pero yo también puedo ir por ellas, no hay problema – añadió bajando de prisa las pocas escaleras del pórtico hasta llegar a sus cosas. Tal vez –y solo tal vez- si Lukas no se hubiese encontrado en un lugar ajeno a su territorio, si se encontrase en su zona de confort, él mismo hubiese bajado esas escaleras y hubiera ayudado a Emil de ser posible a cargar las valijas, pero no era su zona de confort ni le agradaba la idea de expender su tiempo a la par de actividades con un completo extraño en la zona de otros. Se sintió vulnerable y se abrazó a si mismo mirando como Mikkel en punto de ser buen anfitrión se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando por fin el señor de la casa- el señor Densen- se ofreció a llevarlos a donde habrían de pasar los días venideros. Emil caminaba a la par de Mikkel quien explicaba ciertas cosas y respondía las preguntas que el chico le lanzaba – negocios, negocios y mucha curiosidad. Lukas por su parte los seguía livianamente desde atrás, apenas pisando los talones de su hermano y por un instante se sintió intimidado –avergonzado y se reprochó a si mismo. ¿Quién actuaba como el mayor y quien como el menor? Sin embargo en ese momento, Lukas ni siquiera tenía apetito de ponerse a lidiar consigo mismo y todas sus implicaciones.

-Esta y Esta – Mikkel señaló dos puertas- serán sus habitaciones, ella se encargará de que les suban sus pertenencias en unos minutos. – añadió haciendo alusión a una chica, en encargo de los sirvientes de la casa.

-Espere… ¿Habitaciones? – fue la pregunta con la que Lukas rompió su silencio.

-Me figuré que incluso estando afuera, les gustaría tener su propio espacio.

-Si, gracias –respondió Emil.

-No – de nuevo Lukas alzó livianamente la voz –no es necesario señor Densen – añadió y miró a su hermano – podemos compartir la habitación, ¿Cierto Emil? - El aludido no respondió sino soltó un suspiro. – Quizás en casa si podamos tener nuestro espacio, si es que podemos llamar "hogar" a Elsinor… pero por ahora, compartiremos habitación.

-Como se sientan más cómodos – fue la única respuesta de Mikkel más allá de su asombro y Emil no tuvo más que resignarse, quizás en unos minutos podría hacer un reclamo a su hermano por semejantes líneas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los tres y de nuevo el anfitrión fue quien intentó romperlo. - ¿Y bien? Ya que están por acá, ¿Gustan de realizar una actividad en especifico?

-No sabe tampoco ¿huh? – Lukas volvió a hablar cruzando sus delgados brazos por encima de su pecho. – no lo tome personal señor Densen, pero no me encuentro entusiasmado respecto a esta visita, mas aún, preferiría quedarme los tres días dentro leyendo o algo, por mí, bien puede decirle a mi padre que me he negado.

Mikkel solo alzó una ceja, aquel chico había resultado ser más complicado de lo que se había planteado, había una combinación en sus palabras que si hubieran sido escuchadas por otro, por seguridad que se las habría tomado demasiado a mal. Mikkel, sin embargo, era de una mentalidad más liviana – que aparentaba restarle importancia a ese hecho - por lo que parecía lidiar mejor con aquella agresiva-pasividad y ruda elocuencia del mayor de los hermanos Bondevík.

-Está bien, como quiera joven Bondevík – respondió con solemnidad en un ligero tono de sorna y diversión y giró a ver al otro muchacho quien parecía implorar a la tierra que se abriese y lo desapareciese _ipso facto_ de ahí. Mikkel continuó – sin embargo, ¿puedo contar con el joven Emil? ¿Tal vez ir a dar un paseo a la propiedad en caballo suena apetecible? – Emil asintió dos veces.

-Suena bien.

-Iremos después del desayuno, es aún temprano ¿Contamos con su presencia? – si dirigió a Lukas una vez mas.

-…no… lo tomaré en la habitación, no me siento del todo bien- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para tomar lugar un la habitación.

-Bien, entonces le subirán la bandeja tan pronto como sea posible – respondió el anfitrión.

* * *

-No lo tome personal, Lukas siempre ha sido así – explicó Emil mientras compartía el desayuno con Mikkel- nunca sale realmente, parece como si estuviera siempre consigo mismo… no es que yo sea sociable, pero él es mas bien… - se quedó callado mirando su taza de café.

-Ya veo… sin embargo es él quien ocupará el cargo de tu padre en un futuro ¿Cierto? – Emil asintió a esta afirmación.

-Lo cual lo hace complicado, a Lukas le interesa muy poco todo éste ambiente, él hubiera preferido seguir en el mundo de las letras y la retórica. Es una persona fantasiosa, me atrevo a decir que incluso yo, tengo los pies mejor plantados en la tierra.

Mikkel asintió un par de veces, no podía negar que aquellas expresiones y afirmaciones provenientes del chico eran por demás interesantes, Emil, en efecto parecía mucho mas interesado en la vida adulta, Mikkel no pudo evitarlo y le observó detenidamente en sus actitudes y movimientos, se mantenía fijo, solemne e impávido , serio , muy serio , como si con ello pudiera dar una mayor certeza y veracidad a sus palabras –no que Mikkel dudase de él de todas formas- A menudo, Emil bajaba las manos para mantenerlas alejadas de la vista de su interlocutor y Mikkel pudo notar que el chico jugaba nerviosamente con las manos.

-Pon las manos enfrente Emil - le pidió con asertividad- respira tranquilamente que yo te escucho con toda la atención y respeto que me merecen tus palabras. . Le espetó y el chico parpadeó un par de veces.

-Si tienes las manos enfrente, todo es mas ligero, no parece tan forzado, es mas natural y por lo tanto mas verdadero, el lenguaje corporal es importante, además, no bajes la cara – le dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo mucho por aprender…

-Y tal vez yo pueda enseñarte lo que sé – ofreció y Emil asintió un poco mas entusiasmado.

El chico siempre había querido asomarse más directamente al mundo adulto, al de sus padres y al mundo en directo, no al del interior de la casa pura y casta, a la blancura y la protección, sino la realidad. Nunca entendió a Lukas ni el porqué de sus decisiones y mentalidad cerrada, sin embargo no hacía falta comprenderlo en la totalidad ni conocerlo completamente para quererle; Lukas bien podría ser absurdamente sobreprotector sobre él – sobre Emil- y aun así dejaba entrever que podía sufrir miedos, tal vez como ahora mismo se encontraba posiblemente, sumergido en uno de los veinte libros que había decidido llevar desde Elsinor hasta Copenhague, tarareando alguna vieja melodía transmitida por su abuela materna quien le había inculcado al chico una gran cantidad de cuentos de hadas y guerreros nórdicos; era clásico después de todo. La llegada a Elsinor desde Oslo había supuesto un gran golpe emocional para el joven pues, no obstante de haber perdido a su madre muy chico y haberse tenido que quedar a vivir con el padre, dejar la ciudad natal había sido una pérdida mayor para Lukas, irse de ahí, era sinónimo de desprenderse de sus raíces, del olor a tierra húmeda de la periferia de la urbanización, los himnos y cantos, la verde hierba bajo sus pies, de su abuela y la libertad y levedad de ser _si mismo._ Para Emil el cambio no tuvo mayor trascendencia que la que siente un pez pequeño al ser arrastrado por la corriente del mar, sin embargo – y lo admitía- si había un lugar favorito para él, la hermosa y pasiva ciudad de Reikiavik en Islandia donde habían ido un verano.

El caballo sobre el que iba montado – un poni macizo, ancho y fuerte color caramelo – relinchó levemente y trotó un poco mas a prisa alejándose de un matorral regulando su marcha metros más adelante llevándole a un claro donde Emil pudo distinguir las suaves viviendas locales. Quedó maravillado con la vista. Varios ponis avanzaban por el cerco.

-Caballos Islandeses – dijo cuando Mikkel se aproximó a él montado en un corcel de mayor tamaño.

-Ese en el que vienes, se llama Caramelo, él es poni Islandés– dio una leve palmada en su caballo blanco - éste muchacho es un sangre templada, se llama Argos.

Emil sonrió y acarició a Caramelo apegándose un poco a él, recordando el gesto de un niño pequeño quien abraza a un gran animal de felpa.

-Te gustan los caballos ¿huh?

-Animal favorito – aseguró Emil. – Tenemos unos en Oslo, aunque ahora que estamos acá están de encargo… - siguió acariciando a Caramelo – ésta es la primera vez que monto un poni Islandés, vi unos en Vestmannaeyjar cuando fuimos unos días a Islandia… quiero volver –sonrió – había frailecillos también.

En definitiva – pensó Mikkel- Emil era un niño extendiendo las manos al mundo de los adultos, una leve transición en la que sin darse cuenta, buscaba desesperadamente dar un paso más y brincarse una dulce etapa importante, por unos segundos Mikkel sintió la necesidad de pedirle que se mantuviera aún dentro de los parámetros de la inocencia, pero de nuevo, aquello no le correspondía.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron – por alguna razón- a Lukas, al mayor de los hermanos, y se preguntó por su actitud y su personalidad frente a las situaciones, podía entender bien el por qué Emil –hasta cierto punto- le justificaba, bien podía entonces pensar que Lukas no solo era reservado sino tímido, y sin embargo el día de su visita a la casa Bondevík, Lukas había dejado entrever que cuidaría de su hermano fuese lo que fuese; por si fuera poco aquella misma mañana – para no ir demasiado lejos- Lukas mismo había saltado sobreprotector al hecho de dejar apartado a su hermano en territorio ajeno – si bien ahora mismo Emil se paseaba tranquilamente en un poni lejos de la vista de su hermano.

Hermético, errático y contradictorio, Mikkel tuvo que admitir que eran palabras con las cuales bien podría definir a Lukas, quien se encontraba fuera de todo su entendimiento, pero de nuevo asaltaba a su mente la idea de que, a final de cuentas, Lukas no tenía mas de 18 años y aunque debería estar extendiendo sus alas a la madurez, parecía estar en el punto intermedio sin querer dar el paso siguiente, así pues Lukas se encontraba en la dulce etapa que Emil se quería saltar– o así lo pensó Mikkel.

Aquella tarde se evaporó rápidamente entre los pasos en caballo por el territorio, la comida y otras charlas de índole sencilla, Mikkel había aprendido mucho también de aquella experiencia y había dejado hablar a Emil, sin apabullarlo, poco a poco entraba en confianza y hasta dejaba soltar algunas leves risas que se perdían en la sonoridad de las risas de Mikkel cuando éste le acompañaba; mas cuando llegó la tarde ambos regresaron a la residencia Densen tan solo para encontrarse con Lukas sentado en el canapé de la sala echando miradas de reojo hacia la ventana, el sol se había puesto y cuando ellos entraron por la puerta, el mayor de los Bondevík no dudo en ponerse de pie para recibir a su hermano.

-han llegado mas noche de lo que supuse – fue lo primero que dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano menor como si quisiese comprobar su integridad.

-Lo lamento – respondió Mikkel – el paseo a caballo se prolongó.

-¿A caballo?... ¿Perdón?... han ido a caballo… ¿Emil?... ¡¿Que hubiera pasado si mi hermano se caía?!

-No se cayó…

-Pero, siempre hay una posibilidad de un accidente en esas actividades…

-Lukas…- Emil intervino – estoy bien, todo esta bien, sé como hacer las cosas. – Lukas negó con la cabeza.

- Los accidentes pasan y ni siquiera pude estarte vigilando.

-No fuiste por que no quisiste – replico el menor.

-Mañana no harán nada peligroso, ¿O si?

- Pensábamos ir al lago a remar- respondió Mikkel

-¡Un lago! ¡Emil ni siquiera sabe nadar!

-…Lukas… vamos a ir a remar no a nadar

-Los accidentes pasan.

-Joven Lukas, quizás no es de mi incumbencia pero, tal vez sería mejor que nos acompañaras el día de mañana.

-¡Oh no, claro que no! , Emil no irá a hacer nada peligroso, este yo o no.

-Si tu no vas – respondió Emil- de todas formas iré a ese lago, he sido yo el de la idea y no me perderé esta oportunidad – espetó con un puchero – y si tanto miedo tienes mejor deberías venir.

- Emil…

-Emil nada… - el menor empezó a contener un berrinche- yo si quiero ir.

-…bien… iré con ustedes dos, sin embargo ¿Señor Densen?

-¿Si? – Mikkel respondió al llamado

- iré, pero por favor, regresemos pronto ¿De acuerdo?

Mikkel asintió y dejó a sus invitados seguir discutiendo levemente entre ellos, después él subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para disculparse por no tomar la cena al estar cansado, los dos hermanos recibirían la cena en su cuarto de ser necesario. En su cama Mikkel cerró los ojos para relajarse esperando por lo que habría de venir al día siguiente, la figura que se formó en su mente fue la de Lukas, la elegancia de sus movimientos, lo fino de sus rasgos, lo impávida de su mirada y lo aterciopelada de su voz.

-Y encima de todo, me condicionas… - Mikkel sonrió levemente, fascinado por lo que acababa de ver. La renuencia de un chico que siempre tenía lo que quería, un chico mimado que se atrevía a reprender y cuestionar, limitar y condicionar los eventos a su alrededor, todo de una manera natural y fluida, como si no pensase que se le podía negar y habría que admitirlo, aquello formaba cierta parte del encanto de aquel joven.

Pero por fin al día siguiente se dignaría a abrirse más tal vez, Mikkel debería encontrar la forma de que Lukas confiase en el, todo en pro de los negocios entre ambas compañías, Lukas quisiese o no, sería alguna vez el frente de la empresa de Bondevík .

* * *

Por fin el día siguiente hizo su acto de aparición y con algunos contratiempos – en los cuales Lukas se había encargado de hacer lo posible para que no les diera en exceso el sol - lograron llegar al mayor de los tres lagos artificiales de Copenhague en donde abordaron uno de los botes para cruzarlo.

-Del otro lado, hay una cabaña, que también pertenece a los dominios de la empresa –explicó – a veces se dan reuniones ahí y se hacen juegos.

-¿Qué clase de juegos? – preguntó Emil.

Mikkel respondió a las preguntas que iban dando a lugar conforme avanzaban por el lago, Lukas tan solo se había acomodado e iba hojeando uno de los tomos de la amplia novela que venia leyendo días atrás, desinteresado e ignorando la platica de los otros dos quienes, además de charlar y decidir el curso que el pequeño bote donde iban los tres, iban remando con fuerza.

-Lukas… nos costaría menos trabajo si nos ayudas… - Emil rompió el súbito silencio que se había formado.

-No fui yo el de la idea – respondió cambiando de pagina. A decir verdad comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberles hecho caso, de haberse embarcado con ellos en ese pequeño bote, de dejarse humedecer por la brisa e incomodarse por aquella humedad que se filtraba en sus ropas, en su pesado abrigo y del aire que cambiaba tercamente la página que intentaba leer, para esos momentos Lukas bien había bufado de irritación varias veces y suspirado unas más, para el caso , Emil bien hubiera podido comportarse mas prudentemente, pero ahí estaba remando, impulsando su cuerpo neciamente contra las aguas para ayudar al bote a avanzar. Si tan solo el muchacho fuera mas sensato con sus ansias de conocer el mundo – pensaba Lukas- bien podrían haber dado un paseo en auto en vez de arriesgarse tanto.

De nuevo la ansiedad dominó su cuerpo y comenzó a mover nerviosamente el pie en un constante golpeteo en la madera de la pequeña embarcación, Mikkel le miró de reojo pero – por fortuna- no hizo comentario; tal vez y sólo tal vez, la sensación de estar en la misma posición, de permanecer en un espacio pequeño le estaba exasperando, mas aún la tardanza para llegar al otro lado. Lukas alzó la mirada tan solo para darse cuenta que no iban mas allá de la mitad y de nuevo soltó un bufido. Emil le miró también de reojo y paró sus movimientos.

-Ya me cansé – dijo – te toca.

Claro está que la respuesta de Lukas no podría ser afirmativa, si bien el mayor de los dos bien podría hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por su pequeño hermano, esto no incluía agarrar el remo de madera humedecida y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para moverle contra el agua. Sus manos eran en extremo delicadas, como un par de manos labradas en porcelana, no era exageración, pero ambos hermanos habían crecido en un –yugo- ambiente en el cual básicamente la servidumbre hacia la mayor parte de las cosas en lugar de ellos. ¿Cuándo había sido siquiera la última vez que había hecho su cama? Habría de admitirlo, ambos chicos eran mimados. Emil rodó los ojos y continuó con su labor. Claro, que el menor de los dos, se esforzaba para aparentar ser autosuficiente y esto incluía astillarse las manos con el remo si era necesario.

-Debo admitir que tu esfuerzo es de aplaudir Emil – reveló Lukas, con el sarcasmo en su voz y regresando a su libro.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Mikkel, si bien no era una persona callada, se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, ya sea escuchando a su único interlocutor – Emil- o analizando las situaciones y respuestas del hermano mayor de éste. Todo tenía una razón muy sencilla y su silencio era plenamente razonable; Mikkel bien podría ser el centro de atención de las fiestas y reuniones, su sonrisa bien podría cautivar a las damas y su platica podría acaparar la atención de propios y extraños, él lo sabia muy bien, Mikkel tomaba un tema, lo sentía, lo hablaba, lo tomaba como suyo, lo dominaba y todos aceptaban lo que viniera de su boca o si había algún dudoso, no tardaba en caer en el juego, desde luego, todas estas características – aunadas al hecho de que Aneka fuese su esposa- lo habían colocado en el centro de una vorágine social, el ojo del huracán. Mikkel se encontraba en una posición muy alta, una posición incluso mas arriba que la de su famoso y bien respetado primo. Desde luego habría que mantener esa reputación, ese respeto, esa posición.

Si la crisis del petróleo se extendía más días entonces verdaderamente la empresa estaría en peligro – no que Mikkel no hubiese podido echar mano de algo mas, después de todo, tenía otros ramos-. El peligro bien podría consistir en una baja en los precios o un alza en la producción lo cual sería una terrible depreciación y urgía –pues- dominar el mercado; en esos aspectos la alianza con Bondevík y su empresa era demasiado atractiva, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura, por mucha labor de convencimiento que hubiese, hasta no estar firmado el tratado nada era firme. No solo se trataba de convencer y firmar, firmar y mantener, sino que todo iba mas allá, uno no puede simplemente plantearse como una opción y -verdaderamente serla- tiene que parecer la mejor opción, además, uno no puede olvidarse de los vínculos, las sociedades no se dan entre amigos-desde luego- se dan en socios, pero debe haber algo que los una, más allá de los negocios. Era ahí donde entraba el juego de toda la clase alta, confraternizar en un modo aparente, conocerse los unos a los otros, unir ventajas y desventajas, gustos y disgustos, alianzas y traiciones. Con los hijos de su posible socio en casa y con la fiesta en los días subsecuentes, Mikkel se garantizaba un paso más en esa alianza comercial, pues aunque los socios no son amigos de manera análoga, pueden serlo de otra forma, es decir, quizás no el padre, pero si los hijos, mas aun cuando el mayor de ellos ocuparía el lugar de su padre.

Convencer a las futuras generaciones tampoco estaba del todo mal, Mikkel caminaba en terreno blando, pero no complicado. Aun cuando Lukas estaba haciendo todo más difícil.

-¡basta! – el grito del menor de los tres lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para verlo y lo encontró empujándose levemente con su hermano.

-Pero es verdad, y yo ni lo dije – respondía el otro, permaneciendo quieto, serio y aparentemente inmune a los empujones de Emil.

-¡Si no querías venir, no hubieras venido, no hay necesidad de que te hagas el que lo puede todo y me vengas a cuidar, como puedes ver, no te necesito! ¡Todo sería más fácil ahora si hubieras decidido quedarte arrinconado entre las sabanas leyendo!

Era como si Emil hubiese acertado un golpe en el pecho de su hermano, un ligero golpe que parecía ser mas duro que filoso y aun así certero y lleno de lo necesario para romper en la perfecta mascara de calma de Lukas, quien frunció el cejo.

-El que se hace que lo puede todo, no soy yo, eres tu Emil, por lo menos soy honesto conmigo mismo y acepto mis limitaciones.

-¡Yo no hago eso! – Se cruzó de manos - hace falta que seas sensato para ver cuan conformista y frustrado puedes estar.

-Cuida tus palabras Emil – fue la única respuesta de Lukas quien se enderezó bajando su libro mirándole de frente.

-Hey… - Mikkel intentó calmar las cosas, sin embargo parecía como si ninguno pudiese escucharlos, no que aquella actitud lo sorprendiese de Lukas, pero si del menor. Mikkel en ese momento comprendió cuan temperamental podría ser el chico.

-Hazme un favor y deja de actuar como mi sombra, ¿Quieres? – Indicó el chico como un golpe final, como si tratase de soltarse y vengarse de –lo que fuese- en una sola línea.

-No durarías ni un minuto – Lukas le espetó, con palabras firmes, -crueles- , que restaban dignidad a su escucha, entendiendo el punto débil, donde atacar.

Desde luego, Lukas conocía a Emil perfectamente –al parecer- y aquella afirmación logró atestar el golpe definitivo en el honor del más pequeño quien dio una patada llena de furia en el pequeño bote, mismo que empezó a tambalearse logrando que el chico perdiese el equilibrio, el movimiento brutal generado por el tambaleo inicial aunado el movimiento ocasionado por los intentos de estabilizarse del chico lograron que finalmente, Emil cayera al agua en un golpe sordo manoteando para poder mantenerse en flote y tratar de agarrarse de la orilla del bote de donde había caído. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

-¡Emil! – fue el llamado de Lukas quien dejó su postura para de inmediato inclinarse a la orilla, desesperado miro a Mikkel quien ya se inclinaba completamente para intentar ir por él.

Entonces todo sucedió aun más rápido, con la inclinación de ambos el bote se ladeó y los dos terminaron dentro del agua, Lukas agitaba los brazos tratando de sobresalir en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo, intentando llegar hasta su hermano quien comenzaba a perder la batalla contra el agua; Mikkel no tardó mucho en reaccionar, tomó a Lukas, el mas cercano de los dos y lo llevó al bote para que pudiera aferrarse de ahí, su mirada desesperada le llenó de pavor.

-¡Mi hermanito, no sabe nadar! – aquello, más que nada fue una súplica; en ese momento Lukas hubiera podido gritar "¡Sálvalo, por lo que mas quieras, sálvalo y no dejes que muera!" El pavor congeló su voz y dirigió su vista hasta Emil quien ya era alcanzado por Mikkel.

-Tose, tose, tranquilo, todo estará bien – eran las palabras que el chico le decía al menor, Emil asentía con dificultad, los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida.

Acto seguido, Lukas respiró de alivio al ver a su hermano siendo ayudado – y Salvado- por Mikkel, se subió de nuevo con dificultad al bote que por fortuna no se había completamente volteado, quedó tendiéndose en la superficie respirando con problemas, pero aun tranquilo, miró cuando Mikkel alzó a Emil y le ayudó a subirlo de nuevo, así mismo, ayudo al mismo Mikkel para trepar. Hubo un silenció que llenó la atmosfera, un silencio cortado por la respiración de los tres, Emil permanecía en estado de semi inconciencia en brazos de su hermano, siempre que algo le llegaba a suceder, parecía como si se rindiese fácilmente, Lukas se aferró a el mientras el menor cerraba los ojos.

-Estará bien, creo que ahora solo es una crisis además que tragó mucha agua, pero estará bien. - aseguró Mikkel tomando el remo para empujar de regreso con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomar acción, Lukas le miró de frente, con aquellos ojos penetrantes y oscuros, brillaban debido al miedo que poco a poco iba abandonándolos y era cambiado por otro sentimiento mucho mas cálido.

-Lo salvaste… - le dijo con gratitud y una voz honesta y emocionada que podría ser confundida con el llanto, aunque Lukas no estaba por llorar, desde luego. – Muchas gracias… - le dijo sonriéndole levemente apretando los labios, el viento sopló pero no pudo despeinar el cabello de Lukas que permanecía pegado a su piel, el sol le alumbró, quizás como un efecto de lo que estaba por venir.

Mikkel sonrió honestamente, tranquilo y cálido como el sol que también alumbraba su rostro. No dijo nada, no fue siquiera necesario, así que tomo el remo y siguió su andanza para regresar a casa, el resto del trayecto fue en silencio, sin embargo aquella escena de gratitud, no pudo sacarla de su cabeza.

…_Wow_ -pensó.

* * *

Finalmente lo Dennor se acerca, jaja.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, por que al ser la primera vez que escribo algo largo de ellos tengo mucho miedo de no hacerlo bien así que el saber que les agrada me hace sentirme comprometida y feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad.

(Por cierto que Emil es importante, de verdad, no esta aquí solo porque la autora lo adora)


	3. Capitulo III

(suplico leer las notas al final del capitulo, ¡Gracias!)

* * *

_Fragmento del capitulo anterior:_

_-Lo salvaste… - le dijo con gratitud y una voz honesta y emocionada que podría ser confundida con el llanto, aunque Lukas no estaba por llorar, desde luego. – Muchas gracias… - le dijo sonriéndole levemente apretando los labios, el viento sopló pero no pudo despeinar el cabello de Lukas que permanecía pegado a su piel, el sol le alumbró, quizás como un efecto de lo que estaba por venir._

_Mikkel sonrió honestamente, tranquilo y cálido como el sol que también alumbraba su rostro. No dijo nada, no fue siquiera necesario, así que tomo el remo y siguió su andanza para regresar a casa, el resto del trayecto fue en silencio, sin embargo aquella escena de gratitud, no pudo sacarla de su cabeza._

_…Wow -pensó._

* * *

Lukas dejó sobre la mesa de su habitación el empapado libro que había llevado al lago y suspiró, Emil, su hermano se encontraba ya descansando en cama después del incidente y de un buen baño caliente que esperaba le regresare a su temperatura habitual. Lukas colocó su mano en la frente de su hermano para comprobar que efectivamente estaba mejor y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, por seguridad que nadie podría entender el cómo quería a ese hermano, quizás ni Emil mismo pudiese entender cuánto era amado, quizás no quería creerlo pues, sentirse amado por una persona tan complicada como lo era Lukas era difícil de comprender.

La historia entre ambos no era muy complicada sin embargo. Emil era el hijo del segundo matrimonio de su padre, Lukas era el del primero y vivía con su madre, aunque después - a la muerte de ella- el pequeño terminó viviendo con su progenitor y la madre de Emil, quienes jamás fueron malos con él, ni le excluyeron; sin embargo, el chico desde luego se sintió fuera de lugar; fue entonces que Emil jugó –sin saberlo- un papel muy importante en la vida de Lukas, quien tenía 7 años y era siempre seguido por el mas pequeño de tan sólo 4.

Le había hecho sentir necesitado. Desde luego que empezó a quererlo y protegerlo, como si fuese su responsabilidad más grande –y lo era después de todo. Creó un vínculo irrompible con el pequeño. Perderlo habría significado una horrible tragedia en su vida, era su hermano después de todo y perder a un hermano no tiene nombre.

Emil frunció el cejo levemente y Lukas retiró su mano dispuesto a dejarle descansar, él ya se había también bañado y cambiado en ropas mas confortables así que decidió ir a buscar a su anfitrión, quizás ya le había agradecido, pero hay cosas en la vida que nunca se terminan de agradecer, así que tal vez – y solo tal vez- incluso podría disculparse por la actitud de los días pasados, se encaminó hasta donde pudiera localizar a Mikkel.

-Ahí está Sr. Densen – dijo en cuanto lo vio leyendo un documento en una silla cerca de la sala de estar , el tono formal de su voz había regresado, por unos instantes en aquél momento de agradecimiento la barrera que separaba ampliamente a Mikkel de Lukas –y viceversa – se había desvanecido, le había hablado directamente, sin escudarse en la etiqueta. "Lo salvaste" había dicho, pero ahora las cosas se manejaban con cautela, como siempre había sido, como la clase alta lo había impuesto.

Mikkel levantó la vista encontrándose con la agradable visión frente a si, sonrió levemente, de nuevo actuando como quien debe tener la prudencia en la totalidad de sus acciones - ¿Todo bien? – Fue su pregunta seguida de otra.- ¿Esta todo bien con el Joven Emil?

Lukas asintió levemente – sólo tragó mucha agua, creo.

-Vomitó una cantidad impresionante de agua, o eso alcancé a saber.

Lukas contuvo una ligera sonrisa, por seguridad que, cuando su hermano se mejorase, no perdería la oportunidad de hacérselo saber a su manera.

-…Que bueno que todo salió bien – Mikkel comentó sacando a Lukas de sus pensamientos- si algo más hubiese sucedido, no quiero ni pensarlo. Además por seguridad que tu padre hubiese puesto precio a mi cabeza – comentó lo ultimo riendo levemente, mitad broma mitad verdad y Lukas solo negó con la cabeza levemente.

-No se preocupe, no se enterará. – estableció a sabiendas que aquello los volvería cómplices, que compartirían un pequeño secreto, algo que les uniría en una peculiar manera, pero de nuevo exponerse a los comentarios y regaños era innecesario; miró a Mikkel de frente a sus ojos claros y su desarreglado cabello, estaba sin estilizar y hacia abajo y de alguna manera el chico pensó que se veía mucho mas atractivo así, al natural.

-¿En serio? Wow, debo agradecer eso – sonrió - como compensación – rio levemente- cancelaremos los planes para mañana para que puedas quedarte aquí, además, es el ultimo día antes de la llegada de tu padre ¿cierto?

-¿Oh? Y… ¿Qué tenía planeado para mañana Sr. Densen?

-Pensaba en dar un paseo en el centro de la ciudad, nada realmente muy exhaustivo pero pensé que sería agradable.

_Tal vez, incluso podría acompañarlo a ese paseo en señal de gratitud y disculpa por las eventualidades pasadas_, pensó Lukas. Suspiró y tomó asiento frente a Mikkel, lo hizo de forma breve, casual y delicada, sobre el borde de la silla con las piernas cruzadas y las delgadas manos sobre la rodilla de su pierna derecha.

-Y… ¿dice que lo cancelará? - preguntó y Mikkel asintió. – Sería una pena, después de todo he oído que el centro de la ciudad es hermoso. – su voz fue aterciopelada y certera, seguro de lograr que sus palabras fueran en definitiva convincentes. Mikkel sonrió cayendo en aquella trampa.

-¿Oh? ¿Estas diciendo que nos acompañará el día de mañana? O… ¿Me equivoco?

-Pienso que sería agradable dar ese paseo, aunque… no sé si Emil podrá acompañarnos.

-Cierto, lo recomendable sería que él descansase, y supuse querías estar con el.

-Mi hermano lo ha estado acompañando, ¿cierto?, además usted se está tomando la molesta después de todo, creo que es lo mínimo que le debo, acompañarle en su lugar.

Mikkel sonrió y se puso de pie y entonces caminó hasta Lukas poniendo una mano en su hombro. – Gracias- le dijo de forma honesta. – Ahora ya es noche y creo que deberíamos tratar de descansar un poco. Lukas asintió a eso y se levantó de igual forma para ir a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto o al menos así fue como Lukas lo sintió, de alguna maquiavélica forma el sol se filtró por entre las blancas cortinas y dio de lleno en su cara, sus pupilas se contrajeron apenas los abrió y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, de momento se arrepintió de su noble actitud del día anterior, después de todo hubiera preferido quedarse hasta tarde en cama. Se giró sobre su lado derecho para encontrarse con la visión de la otra cama con la que compartía habitación, Emil seguía dormido pero ya no tenia aquella expresión de des confort que tenía la noche anterior así que Lukas supuso que el chico estaba mejor, se levantó y se sentó unos minutos en el borde de la cama de su hermano.

- Lukas… - Emil habló tan pronto sintió la mano de su hermano mayor sobre su cabeza.

-Emil.

-Pórtate bien hoy ¿Quieres? – pidió y Lukas rodó los ojos.

-Ya, lo haré.

-…lo siento.

-… ¿Qué?

-por lo de ayer, por…todo lo que te dije. Lo siento – Emil habló desviando la vista y cubriéndose hasta los ojos con las sábanas. - Lukas suspiró al oír esas palabras.

-El problema no ha sido eso, sino lo que estuvo a punto de pasar – respondió acariciando el cuasi blanquecino cabello de su hermano. – pero ahora todo esta bien, no hay necesidad de rememorar esto. Descansa ¿De acuerdo?- Emil asintió levemente y Lukas sonrió brevemente antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a prepararse para la salida pendiente.

No tardó mucho en estar listo, por unos momentos incluso pensó que podría –deliberadamente- tardarse mas y desesperar aunque sea un poco a su anfitrión, desde luego no podría, aquel día Lukas luchaba por contener su _instinto malvado _y comportarse debidamente, así que bajó las escaleras ataviado de forma sencilla, de negro con un abrigo del mismo color, una bufanda lila y el constante golpeteo del tacón de sus botas sobre las escaleras. Llevaba a si mismo las manos enguantadas.

Mikkel ya le esperaba al pie de las escaleras, todo listo para ir a ese paseo. No pudo mantener la vista lejos de su invitado, había _algo _en él que le llamaba la atención y desde el día anterior que una cortina de humo se hubiese desvanecido de sus ojos permitiéndole ver más allá. Lukas desde luego era una persona atractiva, sus rasgos finos, la claridad de su piel, lo profundo de sus ojos y lo sedoso de su cabello bien podrían hacerlo confundible con una criatura cuasi femenina pero más allá de eso y de su delgada figura, Lukas tenía un porte interesante, elegante y fino, muy grácil y liviano. Si las hadas existiesen por seguridad que danzarían a su lado. Al verle bajar las escaleras y escuchar los delicados sonidos de sus pasos por encima del mármol, fue cuando sus ojos quedaron prendados de aquella criatura, _"quizás lo estoy viendo mucho" _ pensó incómodo pero no podía evitarlo, era como si sus ojos y mente de manera inconsciente buscasen hacer un análisis de lo que tenia en frente. Era una persona delicada y al mismo tiempo era una persona con entereza y fuerza. No era, sin embargo la primera vez que Mikkel se percataba de la naturaleza contradictoria de Lukas.

Ambos subieron al bentley negro de Mikkel, aquél auto que el chico disfrutaba de manejar, esa _preciosidad _como le llamaba él, era su auto particular, Mikkel no sentía que hubiese la necesidad de llevar a un chofer a todos los sitios posibles y desde luego que un paseo como aquél presumía de ser mas disfrutable en un buen auto siendo él quien lo manejase. Por supuesto que aquello fue extraño para Lukas quien siempre había crecido en un mundo en donde los demás hacen todas las tareas complicadas y menos interesantes, así pues se subió por vez primera en su vida al asiento del copiloto de aquel lujoso auto, cruzó las piernas y de nuevo colocó sus manos sobre su rodilla, suspirado y respirando como si tomase valor para aquellas acciones. No entendía el por qué Mikkel Densen, siendo el hombre que era, teniendo la posición que tenía y haciendo lo que hacia, debía molestarse tomando el volante de un auto, así que le observó tratando de descifrar aquél comportamiento.

Desde luego los tiempos habían cambiado, la década de los años 50 llegó al mundo con un golpe de modernidad y nuevas acciones, nueva música, nuevas cosas, todo parecía moverse a un ritmo muy vertiginoso y según se sabía en otras partes del mundo todo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido, pero como siempre había cosas que no cambiaban, la sociedad era reacia en buena parte a esos cambios, mas aún en el norte de Europa y las familias seguían manteniendo un estilo de vida acorde a la posición social, aquella nueva música o nuevas cosas no eran escuchadas por la gente "bien" o eso pensaba Lukas, aunque siendo sinceros aquel estilo de vida en que se le cuidaba tanto comenzaba a aburrirle, sin embargo él no estaba hecho –de todas formas- para adentrarse en un ritmo mas presuroso de vida.

Mikkel sonreía al volante cual si fuese dueño del viento, andando a una velocidad _interesante _por las despejadas calles de Copenhague por la mañana, Lukas desde luego no sintió que aquella velocidad fuese interesante en lo absoluto pero en vez de decir algo se limitó a aferrarse de su asiento, sin embargo Mikkel parecía realmente disfrutar de eso.

-¿Te molesta el viento? – preguntó al ver a Lukas aferrado con los ojos cerrados, probablemente ni Lukas mismo se había percatado de que iba cerrando los ojos. Así que los abrió.

-N…no. – comentó levemente acomodándose el cabello.

-¡Ah menos mal! – respondió y siguió con su marcha. - ¿Te gusta el café? Conozco un buen lugar donde tomarlo recién molido y tiene una vista interesante hacia el puerto.

A sus ojos las calles pasaban de prisa, Lukas miró a Mikkel y se quedó asombrado al verle sonreír así, era la cálida sonrisa de un hombre libre, quien goza de lo que hace, que es capaz de disfrutar su entorno, el momento y a si mismo, por un breve instante Lukas sintió envidia de que alguien pudiese ser tan libre y honesto consigo mismo.

-ajá – fue su respuesta que en ese momento, fue la mas sincera que pudo salir de sus labios, volvió a acomodarse el molesto cabello que se movía con el viento y trató de disfrutar de la sensación que la velocidad le iba brindando, al final - admitió- era interesante y relajante.

"_Cuando quieras algo en especifico, lo mejor es hacerlo tu mismo"_ Mikkel había dicho en cierto punto del trayecto rumbo a aquel dichoso café, Lukas entendió a que se refería y el porqué de la modesta –y mediana- independencia de Mikkel a recurrir a choferes y sirvientes para hacer labores simples, le gustaba sentirse a si mismo y hacer las cosas a su manera. Se sentía bien. Lukas lo comprobó cuando pudo añadir más azúcar a su café, levantarse y recargarse sobre el balcón de la terraza de aquel establecimiento y reposar la delicada taza en el borde para admirar la vista de Copenhague. Lukas –lejos del recato – se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus delicadas manos y las frotó para darse calor.

-¿Tienes frio? – Mikkel, quién se había parado a su lado le preguntó con delicadeza - ¿Quieres volver a nuestra mesa?

-Oslo es más frio que Copenhague… - respondió dando la media vuelta- pero si, regresemos a nuestra mesa.

El resto de la mañana se fue en un casi silencio que a veces rozaba lo incomodo, a menudo era Mikkel quien rompía el silencio con alguna pregunta que era respondida con un monosílabo sin embargo aquello no le desanimó para disfrutar el momento y percatarse del lenguaje corporal de su acompañante. Lukas a menudo reacomodaba su cabello, cerraba los ojos solemnemente dejando caer sus largas pestañas, acariciaba sus manos y bebía tranquilamente de su taza.

-No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?

-Mas bien, usted habla demasiado Sr Densen.

Mikkel rio ante aquella respuesta inesperada, le miró de frente antes de beber lo último que quedaba en su taza de café.

-háblame mas directamente, llámame Mikkel.

Lo que sucedió después de aquel café – y de que Lukas se negara brevemente a eliminar esa barrera entre los dos al llamarle directamente por su nombre- fue que Mikkel sugirió dar un paso a pie por el centro de la ciudad después del copioso desayuno que recién habían tenido. Lukas en principio se había mostrado reacio, pero de nuevo, pasearse con Mikkel le estaba llenando de cosas que nunca había hecho, dar una larga caminata sin chaperona ni vigías era una de esas cosas. Y ahora, el constante sonido de sus botas contra el empedrado acompañaba el trayecto de ambos a medida que avanzaban por las callejuelas del centro.

-He de admitir que sigo asombrado – Mikkel de nuevo rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-… ¿A que te refieres?

-Al hecho de que ayer, estabas realmente desesperado… pero aun así tu instinto de supervivencia fue menor a tu instinto por proteger y salvar a tu hermano.

-… no entiendo – respondió fingiendo.

-Intentaste salvarlo, aunque tú tampoco sabes nadar ¿cierto? – Mikkel respondió logrando que Lukas se quedara en silencio tan solo dejando escapar un suspiro y solo siguió caminando, perenne y estoico.

-Es mi hermano, desde luego que haría lo que fuese para salvarlo – respondió después de un rato deteniéndose frente a las verjas de un parque.

-Incluso arriesgar tu propia vida, Lukas… déjame decirte que admiro mucho esa determinación.

-…

-Aunque supongo es natural arriesgar la vida por un ser amado. – Mikkel continuó la plática pasando el portal de la verja del parque, Lukas continuó caminando a su lado.

-Mi madre…murió cuando yo tenía 7 años – comentó Lukas después de unos minutos- Noruega estaba siendo invadida por los alemanes, muchos de los hombres habían sido llevados presos por no adaptarse a la censura y otros tantos habían sido enviados a campos de concentración _lo supe_. – un suspiro siguió a su relato – Ella era amante de un hombre perseguido por la ley y ambos fallecieron en un accidente tratando de huir o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuela, la verdad es que fueron asesinados, me enteré de eso mas tarde, pero mientras viví con la idea del accidente y me aterra pensar que no sé cuando perderé a los que amo.

La certeza de sus palabras y la firmeza de su voz asombraron a Mikkel, la manera en que Lukas hablaba del tema como si no le afectase demasiado –lo supo- sería la forma en que se cuidaba de no ser vulnerable y abrirse ante otros mostrando una debilidad. ¿Qué había pasado después? Mikkel no pudo contener las ansias de saber más, quizás no por una vulgar curiosidad sino por auténtico interés. Lukas continuó.

-Mi padre recuperó la custodia de su hijo, la había buscado mucho tiempo y con la muerte de mi madre, finalmente la obtuvo. - suspiró- seis meses después llegué a vivir con él y su nueva familia. Volví acceder a la clase social a la que pertenecía – añadió – pues la había perdido cuatro años atrás cuando mis padres se separaron y ella huyó. De cualquier forma –continuó – nuestra familia era de las pocas aún respetadas dentro de Noruega, pero no duraría mucho así que debimos trasladarnos a Islandia.

-Que en esa entonces seguía siendo territorio danés ¿Cierto?

Lukas asintió - Aurora, Emil, mi padre y yo, nos movimos a Islandia en 1943, mi hermano tenía 5 y yo 8, vivimos un tiempo ahí pero al declararse la republica el año siguiente, todo se volvió las conflictivo dado que se perdió mucho estatus debido a que Dinamarca estaba siendo ocupada también e Islandia aprovecho y se independizó… - Miró a Mikkel- pero usted sabe, el trato que los Alemanes dieron a Dinamarca es por mucho distinto del que los Noruegos sufrieron…

-La ocupación Alemana no afectó en gran cosa los negocios de mi familia – admitió Mikkel- yo tenía quince años y vi muchos destrozos en la ciudad de Copenhague así que nos trasladamos a Elsinor. Sin embargo, la guerra también me afectó y por eso decidí desde entonces, a no dejar que otros hicieran en mi vida las cosas a su manera, quizás es impulsivo pero así soy yo. …continúa por favor.

Lukas analizó esas palabras y después de unos segundos continuó - Vivimos un tiempo en Suecia hasta que el fulgor de la guerra se apagó en 1945 y pudimos regresar a Noruega… no volvimos a salir de ahí mas que a ciertas eventualidades hacia Islandia – comentó – ya que Aurora, es nativa de ahí y Emil también.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué nació ahí? No, no creo que sea necesario, sus documentos dicen que nació en Oslo.

-Es curioso entonces.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es curioso?

-Que la tierra llama, tu hermano parece estar atado a Islandia de una forma u otra. – comentó y Lukas asintió.

-Le gusta mucho, a mí también, es un lugar que aparenta tranquilidad pero esta lleno de vida, y así es Emil, con la fachada tranquila pero muchas ganas de saltar y correr antes de aprender a caminar.

-Es un niño interesante.

-Que quiere crecer demasiado a prisa – comentó Lukas acostándose en la hierba del parque, comenzaba a importarle poco si se ensuciaba, no había nadie que le controlara esos arrebatos así que decidió aprovechar a sentir la hierba bajo su cuerpo o al menos lo máximo que sus pesadas ropas le permitiesen. Mikkel no se quedó atrás y tomó asiento en la hierba alzando la cara para que le diera el sol, al menos el poco que alumbraba a pesar del frio.

-El esta interesado en el mundo de los negocios ¿Cierto?

-En el mundo adulto en general, quiere probarse, quiere gritarle al mundo que él esta presente, quiere, quiere, quiere… pero no debe. Tiene 15 años, nadie le está exigiendo que cambie el mundo, se le está pidiendo que se prepare para los cambios que vienen con el mundo mas bien - Lukas miró de reojo a Mikkel quien le devolvió el gesto, esta vez sin embargo, Lukas no apartó la mirada. – Quiero que viva esa juventud y adolescencia que todos los de las generaciones antes que él no pudieron.

-Como tu.

Lukas se quedó en silencio y se preguntó mentalmente el por qué se estaba abriendo tan ampliamente con alguien que apenas conocía, supuso que no solo se trataba por el interés comercial entre la empresa de Mikkel y la de su padre, mas allá era por que honestamente – y por fin- alguien había deseado escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Es una pena – comentó Mikkel sacándolo de sus pensamientos – que con esa mentalidad tan madura no sientas interés en el mundo de los negocios, dime entonces ¿que te interesa?

-… ¿Es pregunta sarcástica?

-¡No! En serio quiero saber, me da curiosidad, Emil había comentado que…te gusta leer y escribir…o algo así.

Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntase directamente sus gustos sin ocuparse en llamarle la atención por tener nulo interés en el negocio familiar. Abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, por primera vez alguien lo había dejado tan sorprendido de manera grata que quedó sin respuesta.

-Muchas cosas – respondió después de un rato y Mikkel rio levemente.

-Algún día, deberás decirme, cuales son esas muchas cosas.

Lukas asintió y se relajó en el césped disfrutando el ruido, el olor de la hierba y el cantar de las aves - Tal vez si aprendiera mejor, podría interesarme en el negocio – dijo después de unos minutos.

-Entonces me ofrezco para ayudarte – Dijo Mikkel sonriéndole y Lukas asintió levemente cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo y cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido.

Cuando el tiempo avanzó y fue hora de retirarse del parque e ir de regreso a casa, Mikkel despertó levemente a Lukas quien respondió con un gruñido, en aquél momento el chico aprendió que el menor tenía un peculiar mal humor al despertar, sobre todo cuando el segundo gruñido fue acompañado de un manotazo que Mikkel apenas pudo esquivar.

-¡Woah! – dijo cuando retrocedió para esquivar el golpe, e inmediatamente empezó a reír.

-Mmh – otro quejido escapó de los labios de Lukas mientras se sentaba y literalmente otorgaba una mirada pesada a Mikkel - ni creas que me disculparé por eso… -dijo de manera franca y Mikkel no hizo mas que seguir riendo. Sin lugar a dudas cada una de las reacciones de Lukas se le hacían por encima _curiosas._

-¡Oh vamos! No te quejes, después de todo te dormiste mas de dos horas.

Lukas no dijo nada y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie para ambos caminar de regreso al auto, sin embargo el _aparente mal humor_ de un mal despertar se iba desvaneciendo conforme caminaba de regreso al auto junto con Mikkel. En aquel momento todo sucedió de manera tranquila sin embargo – Lukas lo entendía sobre todo- hay encuentros y circunstancias que parecen llegar en el momento adecuado, y haber sido escuchado, le brindó la oportunidad de sentir un extraño calor en el pecho.

Desde luego, el hecho de haber hecho cosas nuevas había influido en ese nuevo estado de ánimo. Los inicios de la década de los 50s brindaban a menudo estas posibilidades para aquellos que se aventuraban, Lukas sin embargo – y su hermano – no podían entregarse a la banalidad y riesgo de intentarlo, eran sumamente cuidados y protegidos del exterior, quizás tanto como lo eran las familias de principios de siglo. Era horrible a los ojos de Emil, era pesado a los ojos de Lukas.

El trayecto de regreso fue callado, sorpresivamente pasivo pero era una calma en la que Lukas se pudo relajar y se dio cuenta que, contrario a sus expectativas sobre su visita a Copenhague, todo estaba resultando incluso _ameno_, pues incluso, aun cuando el Sr Densen fuera peculiarmente locuaz , sabía guardar silencio en momentos y logrando con ello una atmosfera disfrutable.

-Mañana llegará tu padre, supongo que también le mostraremos la ciudad – dijo Mikkel cuando ambos subieron al auto. Lukas asintió en silencio y no despegó los labios en un buen rato.

Por seguridad que su padre monopolizaría el tiempo de su anfitrión, por seguridad que Emil se pegaría a ellos para escucharlos hablar de negocios, por seguridad que Aurora estaría con ellos. Lukas suspiró muy débilmente.

-Que aburrido – dijo Lukas y le miró de reojo. Mikkel sintió la mirada y sonrió mirándole brevemente antes de regresar su vista al parabrisas.

-Vendrá mi primo Berwald y el me ayudará con todo lo que conllevan las charlas de negocios… por la tarde-noche, ¿te interesaría ir a la terraza? ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Supongo que sí.

-Tengo un telescopio – le informó – así nos distraemos un poco de todas esas charlas mientras ellos toman alguna copa. ¿Te parece?

Lukas lo miró fijamente, aquél hombre había entendido su sentir, su pesar al respecto. Si Lukas se permitía ser honesto consigo mismo, temía aburrirse al día siguiente al estar a solas como siempre – pero ese día no podía huir a leer algo, tendría que estar ahí, soportándolo todo sin tener con quien hablar - sin darse cuenta Mikkel le había tendido la mano para ayudarlo a escapar, no sólo de su aburrimiento, si no de su soledad. No es que Lukas estuviera solo en el mundo, pero no podía arrastrar a los demás a su mundo –ni siquiera a Emil- ni podía adentrarse en el mundo de los demás. Y ahí estaba Mikkel, ofreciéndole una salida, un momento, _ofreciéndole su tiempo. _Quizás –pensó – eso era solo parte de lo que "Ser un buen anfitrión" conllevaba, pero algo le dijo que no era así. Mikkel era un hombre honesto después de todo.

Lukas asintió y sonrió levemente pensando que nadie sería testigo de su sonrisa. Estaba equivocado. Mikkel sonrió fascinado al percatarse de ese gesto que había admirado por el espejo del auto.

Estaba dispuesto a observar aquella sonrisa directamente.

**Fin del capitulo III**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

1.- Recordemos que Islandia era parte de Dinamarca y asi fue hasta 1944

2- Cuando Alemania invadió Dinamarca se respetó su soberanía y al pueblo Danés, tristemente Noruega no sufrió la misma suerte.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! en serio me animan a seguir adelante, los escritores de fanfics los necesitamos por que es gracias a los reviews que uno conoce a los lectores para los que escribe.

Tan es así que me permito hacer dos aclaraciones respecto a esta historia

**La Importancia de Emil en la historia:**

No se preocupen, realmente el chico no intervendrá directamente en un triangulo amoroso entre los Dennor. Sin embargo es importante para "ayudar" a la relacion de Lukas y Mikkel.

Tengo mejos planes para él. _(ahem una pareja ahem ahem )_

**Sobre Lukas:**

y creo que es improtante mencionarlo. Efectivamente como dice ALC-Neechan (en los reviews, ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! ) Lukas puede parecer aniñado y poco agil. Sin embargo aqui es un chico de 18 años que no ha conocido el mundo. y Efectivamente, Norway en efecto es un personaje ágil - aunque no muy asertivo- y es muy fuerte. Pero más adelante conforme se vaya conociendo tanto como su historia asi como la relación con Mikkel progrese se podrá ver mas ese desarrollo del personaje. Mikkel está ahi para enseñarle las cosas y el mundo, que él no ha podido ver.

¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Capitulo IV

_Fragmento del capitulo anterior:_

_No es que Lukas estuviera solo en el mundo, pero no podía arrastrar a los demás a su mundo –ni siquiera a Emil- ni podía adentrarse en el mundo de los demás. Y ahí estaba Mikkel, ofreciéndole una salida, un momento,__ofreciéndole su tiempo.__Quizás –pensó – eso era solo parte de lo que "Ser un buen anfitrión" conllevaba, pero algo le dijo que no era así. Mikkel era un hombre honesto después de todo._

_Lukas asintió y sonrió levemente pensando que nadie sería testigo de su sonrisa. Estaba equivocado. Mikkel sonrió fascinado al percatarse de ese gesto que había admirado por el espejo del auto._

_Estaba dispuesto a observar aquella sonrisa directamente._

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Aquella mañana fue una mañana nublada, quizá como preludio de lo que estaba por ocurrir, Lukas pudo escuchar el motor del auto de su padre –reconocible- al tiempo que terminaba su desayuno. Emil ya estaba preparado –desde luego- para acompañar a los demás en el premeditado paseo al que asistirían sus padres y Mikkel, así como Berwald, el perspicaz primo de éste. Lukas, sin embargo no compartía el pseudo entusiasmo de su hermano y tan sólo se limitó a suspirar aguerridamente, derrotado y resignado para lo que vendría. Mikkel ya había saludado a su padre y se encontraba en charlas con él, Emil avanzó poco después para encontrarse con ellos y cuando todos los presentes le dedicaron a Lukas una mirada, el comenzó a andar.

Durante el paseo siempre se mantuvo atrás de los demás, tan sólo escuchando como siempre había hecho. Lukas se medía mucho para evitar dejar salir de su boca palabras que pudiesen meterlo en problemas, era normal. Después de todo, aún tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que su padre sintiese estar en lo correcto todo el tiempo tan solo por ser el padre.

-Hubo una caída en los precios de crudo en Estados Unidos – Dijo el hombre y Lukas tan solo repasó sus palabras. _No es cierto _pensó. Pero lo supo, aun cuando él tuviese la razón, esa verdad no sería reconocida.

La rutina siguió, caminaron por las calles tranquilas, Lukas pensó que aquella parte del mundo distaba mucho de lo que se veía en algunas películas sobre otras partes del orbe en que el fulgor parecía hacer presencia. Todos entraron a un restaurante cuando fue la hora de comer y se sentaron alrededor de una larga mesa mientras seguían con sus charlas y convicciones, nada realmente –pensaba Lukas- que mereciese la pena poner atención.

Sus pensamientos - y vista- se dirigieron levemente al centro de atención en esos momentos, Mikkel charlaba elocuentemente con aquella brillante y amplia sonrisa, _dominando _el tema de una manera que podría hacer parecer que no cabria la menor duda en todo lo que él dijese. Era como magia, era creerle todo, aun cuando, después de todo, tuviese razón.

Era extraño.

Los brillantes ojos de Mikkel relampaguearon como dos azules centellas mientras narraba su historia, a su lado derecho justo al doblar la esquina de la mesa, el Sr. Bondevík escuchaba con atención, lo mismo hacían Aurora y Emil – quien en ese momento parecía la replica de su madre. Sin embargo, del otro lado de Mikkel – y junto a Lukas de hecho- el primo de Mikkel, Berwald, mantenía la vista fija en el anfitrión – tal vez y solo tal vez- de la misma forma en que Lukas permanecía mirándolo. Se lo auto permitía por que era lo que los demás hacían también.

Fue entonces que se percató de que lo miraba demasiado y regresó su vista a su plato de comida.

-Oh si, es importante conocer otros lugares, entender mas los procesos industriales de otros países. – el Sr. Bondevík tomó la palabra. - Estaba pensando en emprender un viaje al Reino Unido o a alguna de sus territorios de ultra mar.

-¿Ultramar dice? ¿Alguna en particular?

-Bueno, pensaba que en esta época de modernidad bien podríamos echar un vistazo de una de las colonias en las que más ha invertido el Imperio Británico - Dijo el hombre moviendo su vaso de cerveza antes de dar un gran trago.- Puerto Victoria.

-¿Puerto victoria dice? He oído algunas cosas – aseveró Mikkel y volteó a ver a su primo- ¿Qué piensas tu?

-Hm, Puerto Victoria… - Berwald comenzó, ajustando sus lentes después de bajar el tenedor y suspiró levemente- he oído que su actividad económica ha ido en aumento – miró al padre de Lukas- ¿Esta usted interesado en otros rubros además del energético?- el hombre asintió.

-Textil y manufacturas sobre todo – indicó.

¿Puerto Victoria? Ese lugar le sonaba a Lukas, era una _no muy reciente _adquisición por parte del Reino Unido ubicado en una Isla al sureste de China y después de todo y aun cuando Europa en su mayoría le llamase _Puerto Victoria… _por diversas razones, Lukas sabia que se refería a la Isla en general, aquél lugar se trataba de…

-¿Hong Kong? – La voz de Emil trajo la atención de todos - ¿Estarás yendo tan lejos padre? – preguntó con su suave y medianamente nasal voz.

-Así es, en un mes, y desde luego no iré solo, Lukas irá conmigo. – dijo asertivamente logrando que el aludido le mirara fijamente bajando sus cubiertos, Mikkel también reaccionó de inmediato mirando a Lukas y luego al padre de éste sin dejar de dar miradas de reojo al chico.

-N…no – Lukas comenzó a decir, ganando una mirada severa por parte de su progenitor. _No discutas parecía decirle._

Contrario a todo lo que alguna vez Lukas hubiese podido imaginar, se encontró a su mismo mirando a Mikkel, intercambiando una mirada fugaz que aparentemente había sido desapercibida para los demás comensales. _No quiero ir a Hong Kong _parecía gritarle con la mirada.

-Oh ya veo- Mikkel habló de nuevo dirigiendo toda la atención a él – Justamente ahora que Lukas parece estar más interesado en la vida del mundo de los negocios. – aseguró y Lukas sintió un impulso asesino al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo sólo cerró los ojos y bebió de su vaso.

-¿E… en serio? – Incrédulo el padre miró a su hijo, Emil y Aurora en un acto reflejo hicieron lo mismo.

-Si- continuó Mikkel- Ayer mismo Lukas sugirió que tal vez su servidor –se señalo a si mismo- pudiera enseñarle lo que sé. – Los ojos del Sr. Bondevík se abrieron como dos enormes platos azules.

-Wow… pues… ¡no se diga mas! Creo que Lukas no podría estar en mejores manos para ese propósito ya que nunca me ha querido oír. ¿No lo crees Lukas?

- Ya… - el aludido comentó levemente, ¿Así que ahora para escapar de aquél viaje, habría de convertirse en una especie de ridículo aprendiz, o eran solo las palabras de Mikkel Densen para salir de la enredadera de palabras y situaciones en las que se estaban metiendo? Y una pregunta le llenó aún más la mente.

¿Por qué aquella idea le reconfortaba tanto?

-Entonces Emil me acompañará – continuó el Sr. Bondevík.

-… ¿yo? – El chico miró perplejo a su padre.

- no veo por qué no, Emil, después de todo ¿Te interesa aprender no? Creo que te queda y que debes tomar eso. – Lukas le dijo a su hermano, con una media sonrisa que más bien podría interpretarse como sorna.

-…pero… ¡Esta muy lejos! …Hong Kong esta muy lejos

-No veo el problema en eso.

- Madre… -Emil dedicó una mirada a Aurora quien puso una mano en su hombro – iré con ustedes, no iras a solas, tranquilo ¿De acuerdo?- Con dichas palabras el chico pareció quedarse ligeramente mas tranquilo.

El resto de la tarde fluyó de manera mas relajada, los seis avanzaban por la acera rumbo a los autos de forma amena, Lukas lo admitió, que a raíz de aquella _salvación,_ sentía que un peso se había ido de sus hombros.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto y tal como habían acordado una anteriormente, Lukas se escapó para dedicarse a su lectura, su hermano había pretendido hacer lo mismo pero había terminado descansando en el canapé de su habitación hasta quedarse dormido, Lukas relacionó aquello al hecho de que _realmente _el chico se había esforzado para levantarse temprano para aquel día. Acomodó los cabellos en la frente de Emil de manera suave antes de salir - como había acordado – a la terraza y por alguna fracción de segundo, pensó, que era como si fuera a una cita.

A una prohibida y por lo tanto, emocionante cita.

Tal y como Mikkel lo había predispuesto, había un telescopio domestico ahí y dado a lo solitario del momento decidió tomar asiento y dedicarse a ver al cielo, las estrellas se veían claramente como salpicaduras lácteas en terciopelo negro. Era fascinante y disfrutó del momento ampliamente sin detenerse a pensar –por un momento- en los que abajo compartían un café.

Los adultos de principios de la década de los 50s aún tenían las maneras y costumbres de los años 20s, Aurora y el padre de Lukas no eran la excepción y aún previo al _boom _juvenil que se gestaba en el mundo, ellos procedían siempre con cautela sobretodo en la educación de sus hijos. Si el mundo iba a cambiar, sus hijos cambiarían también…pero para bien. O al menos aquella fue la mentalidad con que ambos los educaban rigurosamente. Lukas sin embargo al ser el mayor podía asomarse ante lo que estaba por suceder, Emil por su cuenta aún pertenecía _dentro del cascarón. _ Esto explicaba el por qué, en la noche de un sábado en una reunión previa a una fiesta de la sociedad _burguesa, cosmopolita y capitalista, _aquellos adultos compartían una animosa charla acompañados de café con amaretto, cubos de azúcar y la acompasada y calmada melodía de la voz de Gracie Fields en los grandes fonógrafos del hogar.

La puerta cristal que dirigía a la terraza se abrió dejando que el sonido del fonógrafo llegara hasta los oídos de Lukas, quien volteó a ver a Mikkel entrar, sin cerrar dicha puerta.

-¿Todo bien? – fue lo primero que le dijo apenas caminar hasta el punto en que el menor de los dos regresaba su vista a la mirilla del telescopio. De fondo la canción que su padre oía en la estancia una y otra vez sonaba ampliamente, cual si estuvieran cerca, aunque bien, estaban en el piso de arriba.

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars" – _repetía la canción.

– ajá… - respondió. Y de repente todo pareció volverse mas lento

Mikkel entonces se recargó sobre el barandal cantando levemente la canción. "_Fill my heart with songs and let me sing for ever more" _

Lukas lo miró de reojo mientras la canción seguía llenando el lugar, el sonido de su voz, de una voz enérgica y llena de vida que cualquiera hubiera supuesto no se llevaría con una melodía tan pacifica y calmada que sin embargo se amoldó por completo de una forma aterciopelada y casi seductora, invitante a acompañarle en la melodía. Era como si aquella pacifica canción hubiera de pronto adquirido un tono vivo que había logrado separar a Lukas de la mirilla del telescopio para que éste posara sus ojos oscuros sobre él, sobre Mikkel.

La canción terminó y Lukas sintió pena por ello, por la pérdida del regocijo y _deseó _que aquella canción hubiera durado más…

…o que no hubiese terminado nunca.

Miró sus manos confundido, de repente se sentía lleno de impulsos, aquél hombre que _por milagro _permanecía en silencio, sin darse cuenta, le había enseñado un par de cosas importantes, la primera de ellas era sin duda el hecho de que si uno anhela que se haga una cosa, la debe hacer uno mismo. La otra no había salido de la boca de Mikkel directamente pero analizándolo, era obvio. El hombre no se quedaba con ganas de nada, aquello, era absolutamente todo lo que Lukas hubiese deseado.

-Me gusta tocar el violín – dijo Lukas de repente - Y leer.

Mikkel sonrió levemente, ¿aquello era la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho el día del paseo?, lo miró levemente antes de voltearse por completo y dirigirle su completa atención, al sentir los ojos intensos de Mikkel sobre él, el menor de los dos se sintió cohibido pero con la determinación de no dejar que eso sucediera, contuvo el impulso de desviar la vista y le miró de frente de igual manera y temió que su alma escapara de su cuerpo en el exacto momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mikkel.

- ¡Me gustaría oírte alguna vez! – fue la respuesta de Mikkel con una gran y calurosa sonrisa. Lukas sonrió levemente cada vez dejando mas libres sus reacciones.

-Quizás…algún día.

En el piso de abajo su padre volvió a poner la misma canción de hacía unos instantes y de nuevo la melodía de _Fly me to the moon _se hizo presente.

-¿Cómo se ve la luna con el telescopio? – preguntó Mikkel en clara relación con el tema de la canción.

-Bien.

Mikkel entonces apartó levemente la mirilla del telescopio domestico para quitarlo del paso, el objeto que servía como barrera entre él y Lukas de pronto ya no estaba, habría barreras-desde luego- aunque no físicas. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lukas quien de nuevo le miró de frente y el menor pensó "_podría acostumbrarme a mirarlo a los ojos". _ Lukas no huyó al tacto como se imaginó que podría suceder algún día o cómo él mismo hubiese querido; se congeló, se petrificó y permaneció impávido.

Abajo, su padre volvía a repetir aquella canción.

-En serio quiero oírte tocar el violín – Mikkel aseveró- pero por ahora, tengo otra duda.

-¿Qué duda?

-¿Sabes bailar?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por obvias razones sabía bailar, mas aún, Mikkel Densen _sabía _que la educación clásica impuesta por el sr Bondevík. Lo extraño –pensó Lukas- fue el contexto en que aquella pregunta había sido expuesta. No era una pregunta, era una invitación a bailar. Lukas entonces asintió levemente. Un instinto apoderado de su cuerpo, ¿Acaso quería bailar con él?- Quizá- Estaba sintiendo. No podía reprimirse para siempre en todo lo que sentía- se auto-regañó cuando la idea de negarse cruzó por su cabeza.

-Si – dijo finalmente después de varios segundos que a Mikkel parecieron minutos enteros. Acto seguido el hombre sonrió levemente y deslizó su mano desde el hombro de Lukas hasta la mano de éste y la tomó levemente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y posicionarse en el centro, Lukas siguió esos pasos andando al frente encontrándose en el centro de la terraza con Mikkel sujetando su mano, pronto él le soltó y Lukas sintió un extraño frio, su mano se subió de manera instintiva extrañándose ese toque de segundos antes, pero encontró un lugar a salvo en el cuello de Mikkel quien medía un par de palmos más que él. Mikkel sonrió cálidamente y entonces le tomó por la cintura para comenzar a dar los primeros pasos, era un baile tranquilo y nada pretensioso. Por momentos ambos se preguntaron que estaban haciendo, bailando de aquella manera – Lukas dejando que Mikkel dirigiera los pasos- disfrutando de los movimientos acompasados por la suave melodía. Quizás era lo que las personas llamaban tener "química" aunque Lukas no entendía cómo algo así podría pasar con dos personas tan distintas.

La música se empezó a oír cada vez a un nivel mas bajo, aquella pieza estaba por terminar, el delicado y –delicioso- baile no había durado más de un minuto y medio, pero sirvió para alejar algunos temores o barreras, o eso pensó Mikkel, quien al terminar, no soltó a Lukas de su agarre, Lukas no se había puesto tenso, aún pensaba en lo que ocurría, fue en ese momento que Mikkel se inclinó levemente mirándole fijamente y después entrecerrando los ojos lentamente mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos azules en los entreabiertos labios de Lukas. La respuesta del menor sorprendió –sobre todo a Lukas mismo- pues entrecerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza levemente en la expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Pero ambos eran chicos y por seguridad que ninguno de ellos dos se hubiese permitido exponerse de tal manera ante lo que les habían educado y al mundo en que vivían; antes de que el contacto entre ambos tuviera lugar ambos se apartaron y caminaron un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir – fueron las palabras de Lukas tras in incómodo silencio, se frotaba los brazos con frio, no por el clima sino por la perdida del calor y la sensación que la cercanía del cuerpo de Mikkel mientras bailaban. Su interlocutor asintió no moviéndose un paso más mirando a Lukas caminar hacia la puerta y viendo su figura desde atrás alejándose a paso lento hasta que dobló las escaleras y se perdió de su vista.

Mikkel entonces cerró los puños en frustración y reproche, sobre todo, a sí mismo.

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

(シ_ _)シ ¡Ah! Perdón – pido muchas disculpas- por la tardanza en la actualización he estado trabajando en una tesis menor, mi proyecto de investigación para la Universidad y la traducción de un par de tiras *llora* Y hasta ahora he podido escribirlo decentemente, pero ahora si, ¡A trabajar duro se ha dicho!

Había dicho que Emil tendría una pareja ¿no? Jajaja… no me pude resistir a poner a mi baby OTP aquí. (シ_ _)シ sorry sorry también por eso.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, espero no decepcionarles!

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	5. Capitulo V

_Fragmento del capítulo anterior:_

_-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir – fueron las palabras de Lukas tras in incómodo silencio, se frotaba los brazos con frio, no por el clima sino por la pérdida del calor y la sensación que la cercanía del cuerpo de Mikkel mientras bailaban. Su interlocutor asintió no moviéndose un paso más mirando a Lukas caminar hacia la puerta y viendo su figura desde atrás alejándose a paso lento hasta que dobló las escaleras y se perdió de su vista._

_Mikkel entonces cerró los puños en frustración y reproche, sobre todo, a sí mismo._

* * *

**Capitulo V**

La mañana siguiente supuso para Mikkel un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama, aun cuando el sol ya golpeaba de lleno sobre sus ojos. Él simplemente se rodó sobre las sabanas de algodón y lino pidiendo a su día por cinco minutos más. A decir verdad, Mikkel Densen había tenido una noche complicada, en parte, debido a la situación de la noche anterior. Se había acostado a altas horas de la madrugada por que no podía conciliar el sueño completamente, aquellos escasos segundos de cercanía se repetían en su mente sin cesar, confundiéndole y al mismo tiempo otorgándole una sensación de calidez en su pecho; el colmo de aquella larga y conflictiva noche, fue que cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, Lukas- el causante de semejantes sensaciones- había aparecido en sus sueños.

Quizás por eso, Mikkel no quería despertar.

Pero no había tiempo para permanecer pegado a las sabanas e inmerso en un sueño –por placentero que fuera, aquel día se llevaría a cabo una fiesta cóctel para su invitado de honor y nuevo socio; seguramente Berwald ya había llegado y se encontraría con sus invitados en la estancia y con la suerte de Mikkel, seguramente que en cualquier momento subiría para reprenderle su falta de atención, pero uno no puede simplemente decirle que no al placer que otorgan los buenos sueños… Aun cuando abajo el objeto de su deseo se encontraba desayunando-no muy- animadamente.

Lukas por su cuenta tomó su lugar en el comedor mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el vaso de jugo de naranja que recién le habían servido, no había dormido, se encontraba impresionado de sus propios impulsos, en específico de aquel arrepentimiento por haberse retirado el día anterior, se encontraba contrariado por el propio deseo que le había dominado la noche anterior, era como su cuerpo hubiese sido poseído por un extraño fulgor que le gritaba _bésalo, bésalo_. Algo completamente nuevo para él. Desde luego Lukas no podía dejarse dominar, tenía que poner un poco de distancia, tener auto control; después de todo, no es solamente él, sino el mundo en el que se habían desarrollado. Se encontraba pues, entre el hacer lo correcto o dejarse dominar por aquel impulso.

Una cosa era cierta, su corazón latía animosamente, como hacía mucho que no le sucedía.

Cuando Mikkel bajó y tomó su lugar, Lukas desvió la mirada y continuó con sus alimentos, de menos, aquél día Mikkel Densen en su labor de anfitrión estaría lo suficientemente ocupado para no estar cerca de él, además, a la mañana siguiente, Lukas y su familia regresarían a Elsinor. Aún quedaba el asunto de que Mikkel ayudaría a Lukas con su aplicación en el ambiente del negocio familiar, sin embargo habría tiempo suficiente para dejar ir aquellas sensaciones antes de que volvieran a verse. Aunque por un momento reconsideró la idea de irse a Puerto Victoria, pero desde luego, aquello seguía sin hacerle gracia. La verdad – y Lukas lo sabía bien – era que dentro de todo, quería verlo, a solas.

Después del desayuno, el movimiento dentro de la casa fue realmente vertiginoso, los preparativos para la fiesta cóctel estaban siendo llevados a cabo, Lukas y Emil fueron llamados por Aurora quién les dio las vestimentas y trajes que había comprado para ellos, desde luego ellos no se habían preocupado en demasía por aquello.

Conforme el tiempo fue avanzando la gente fue llegando, conviviendo, charlando y actuando como siempre sucedía en las fiestas de la clase alta. Mucha gente charlando entre sí, chocando las copas, hablando del porvenir, presumiendo sus pertenencias y chistes banales que – a ser sinceros – ni a Lukas ni a Emil les interesaban. Emil, convivía sobre todo con su padre tratando de entender, como siempre aquel mundo adulto en el que tanto interesaba adentrarse; Mikkel paseaba entre la gente, charlando con todos, siendo animoso con todos aun cuando a menudo sus ojos fueran posados en Lukas quien se había limitado a sentarse en una silla cercana a la ventana.

-¿Aburrido? – preguntó Mikkel dirigiéndose hacia Lukas, realmente la pregunta no tenía sentido, lo sabía, pero solo quería dirigirse a él, hablarle, tenerle cerca, escuchar su voz.

-No - fue la simple respuesta de Lukas, no se dignó a mirarle de frente, más que por arrogancia y molestia fue por el miedo a volver a caer y ceder ante esos ojos color de mar.

Por supuesto que aquellas miradas y momentos no pasaron desapercibidos para Berwald quien, con sus ojos críticos miraba las reacciones de su primo con respecto al mayor de los hijos del Señor Bondevik, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, las miradas en la comida el día anterior, en el desayuno aquella mañana, y sobre todo el hecho de que la noche anterior, Mikkel hubiese subido para estar a solas con Lukas. Quizás los demás no se podían dar cuenta de eso, quizás Berwald mismo podía culpar a sus agudos sentidos de estar _viendo cosas donde no las había _ y había optado por ignorar aquello, pero la insistencia que Mikkel mostraba por acercarse a Lukas, era, sin duda, por demás llamativa.

-Mikkel – le llamó desde atrás - Me parece que la señora Wood ha preguntado por ti – le informó y posó sus ojos en Lukas antes de volver a mirar a su primo – yo me encargaré de nuestros invitados.

Por un momento Mikkel intentó rehusarse, negarse a ir a buscar a la mencionada señora, él quería estar ahí, con Lukas, pero seguramente aquello solo crearía más conflicto – de ser posible. Suspiró y se adentró entre la gente para buscar a la dama. Lukas por su cuenta volvió a posar la mirada sobre la ventana, tratando de ignorar todo y fingiéndose poco decepcionado de que Mikkel hubiese tenido que ir.

-Si estas aburrido ¿Por qué no me concedes una partida de ajedrez?

Lukas miró de reojo a su ahora interlocutor. Lo sabía, en vista de que Mikkel estaría ocupado siendo el anfitrión de dicha fiesta, no podría estar con él para nada, y era deber de su primo, el de ofrecer un poco de hospitalidad para que no se aburriera, Lukas y su familia eran los invitados más importantes desde luego. Una partida de ajedrez no estaría del todo mal. Pensó y quizás de que aquello lo distrajera alejando sus pensamientos de Mikkel, lo hizo lucir como una buena idea así que asintió y siguió a Berwald al salón donde podrían jugar en calma.

Cuando Mikkel terminó de hablar con alguno de los invitados que lo abordaron durante la noche, no pudo evitar buscar a Lukas con la mirada. Quería verle, quería hablarle, quería tenerle de frente, y no pudo evitar sentirse desesperado al no verlo. Tampoco Berwald estaba en ningún lugar, e inmediatamente pensó que tal vez pudieran estar juntos, después de todo, Berwald se había comprometido a ayudarle a ser anfitrión, así que decidió ir a buscarle al salón, sin suerte.

-Señor- un hombre de edad mediana le habló desde afuera del salón. – lo tengo.

Mikkel volteó a ver al hombre y le sonrió - ¿De verdad? Excelente… - estiró la mano y el hombre puso una pequeña cajita en ella. Después de eso, Mikkel siguió dándose a la tarea de buscar a Lukas una vez más. A la mañana siguiente Lukas y su familia regresarían a Elsinor y pasaría tiempo antes de que Mikkel y él pudieran volver a hablar a solas. Estaba determinado, algo en el chico le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, más aún, la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír le había cautivado, pero en sí, Mikkel había quedado fascinado al momento en que lo escuchó hablar, moverse…respirar.

Se podía decir que había caído hechizado de una forma intensa y sin piedad, y muy posiblemente sin que Lukas mismo supiera lo que había hecho en él.

Entonces, por fin lo divisó, recargado en el marco de la puerta orientada al jardín trasero, mirando a un punto inexacto con aquellos preciosos ojos impávidos y melancólicos que tanto le gustaba observar, Lukas y su esbelta figura siempre enfundada de su pesado abrigo, sus botas que hacían ruido al caminar, la bufanda cubriendo su cuello, sus delgados dedos cubiertos por la tela de los guantes; se cubría perfectamente, como aquella menta para después de una buena cena, como el regalo en la víspera de navidad, todo aquello visto como el decorado perfecto de su persona.

¿Dónde había estado? ¿Dónde había pasado las horas anteriores? Ahí, lejos de su mirada. ¿Quién lo habría observado? ¿Por quién se habría dejado observar? Mikkel avanzó hasta él, los demás invitados seguían charlando, otros se habían marchado, el reloj decía que pasaba la media noche. Lukas no hizo ningún comentario ni se inmutó cuando el otro hombre se posó a su lado, tampoco dijo nada cuando Mikkel sujetó su mano llevándole más allá hacía el jardín trasero y lejos de la mirada de los medianamente alcoholizados invitados, de su familia, de Berwald, del mundo.

-No quiero hablar de lo de ayer – fueron las primeras palabras de Lukas una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del ruido de la fiesta, hacía frio y a pesar de las capas de tela sobre su cuerpo, se abrazó a sí mismo.

-No creo que haya mucho por decir – afirmó Mikkel, al menos, él tampoco quería hablar de ello, las palabras resultarían inútiles.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Quería tenerte…a solas.

-Para tenerme hace falta mucho más – comentó ligeramente a la defensiva- pero si es para eso, entonces será mejor que me vaya.

Lukas se dio la vuelta, sus pasos amenazaban con traicionarle, era la primera vez que las palabras y acciones de un hombre – o de una persona en sí – lo hacían dudar _tanto_ de sí mismo, era incómodo, era absurdo.

-Espera – la voz de Mikkel sonó clara y liviana, y como si se tratara de su instinto, Lukas detuvo sus pasos sin decir palabra alguna y sintió un par de brazos rodearle por la cintura en un agarre firme pero gentil, Lukas se dio la vuelta intentando soltarse de ese agarré tan sólo para sentir aquél abrazo intensificarse. Mikkel, le levantó levemente, sintiendo el delgado cuerpo a través de la tela, hundiendo el rostro entre la bufanda medianamente suelta y el cuello de Lukas, aspirando su aroma. Era la perdición y le faltaban los sentidos, era incluso absurdo para sí mismo, pero el hecho de que Lukas dejara poco a poco de poner una leve resistencia, le hacía sentir como si le abriera las puertas.

Lukas mismo no se negaba a aquel tacto, a sentir aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándole, de sentir la acompasada y calmada respiración de Mikkel en su cuello, sentirse deseado por aquél hombre avivó una llama dentro de su cuerpo y sintió el impulso de recorrer el alborotado y rubio cabello de Mikkel con sus dedos, enredarlos y sentirle cerca, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Le daba miedo hasta dónde aquél deseo podía llegar y era por mucho, la primera vez que su cuerpo ardía por el toque y caricias de otro ser. Sin embargo no podría ceder tan fácilmente, no él, no ante Mikkel. Hizo lo posible por soltarse del apretado abrazo, Mikkel cedió levemente sin romper el contacto del todo, manteniendo las manos sobre la cintura de Lukas, quien para apartarlo había puesto ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro, no pudo evitarlo pero recorrer aquel pecho con sus dedos, resultaba una tentación, una que tenía que evitar.

-Mañana volveremos a Elsinor – dijo tratando de romper con la atmósfera de aquél momento.

-Lo sé

-Y pasará un mes antes de que nos volvamos a ver.

-Lo sé… Lukas…

Un ruido a la lejanía los alertó y ambos se apartaron, lo suficiente para aparentar una amigable charla casual.

-Creo que lo más prudente es regresar. – De nuevo aquellas palabras por parte de Lukas, Mikkel no estaba dispuesto a oírlas de nuevo sin hacer nada al respecto, sintió un impulso, y le tomó de la muñeca extendiendo su mano y colocando la pequeña caja que minutos atrás su asistente le había entregado. Lukas miró la caja con recelo y la abrió revelando un pequeño broche dorado en forma de cruz.

-… ¿Qué...que es esto?

-Siempre estoy viendo que te quejas y reacomodas tu cabello.

-Oh…

Mikkel entonces tomó la pequeña cruz colocándola sobre el flequillo de Lukas, acomodando parte del cenizo cabello a un lado y despejando parte de su rostro, le miró a los ojos, y sonrió acariciando su mejilla levemente con el pulgar, Lukas cerró los ojos levemente al sentir la intensidad de la mirada, sin embargo, no se retiró del tacto y se quedó tranquilo sintiendo su cabello alzando sobre el costado de su frente. Permaneció en silencio, entreabriendo los labios levemente para agradecer, aunque ningún sonido saliera de ellos.

Mikkel poco a poco deslizó su mano, su pulgar desde la mejilla de Lukas hasta sus labios, en una caricia efímera los recorrió con cautela, la suavidad de esos labios y la liviana sensación cálida de su aliento, le provocaron una sensación que le recorrió la espalda de una forma violenta, y de nuevo, tuvo que controlar el impulso de sujetarlo y besarle como anhelaba hacerlo. Odiaba su autocontrol, odiaba tener que hacer caso a todo eso.

El ruido entre los arbustos volvió a alertarlos y volvieron a separarse, pronto pudieron divisar a Berwald caminando hacia ellos, el hombre, colocó su mirada sobre su primo, suponía que estarían a solas, no es como si Mikkel pudiese engañarlo, el entendía que la búsqueda de Lukas, la instancia por estar cerca de él, iba más allá de meramente codearse con el hijo de su ahora socio. Miró a Lukas y suavizó el gesto.

-Te buscan – aseveró - tu padre lleva varios minutos preguntando por ti.

Lukas asintió levemente – ya voy… -

Berwald se adelantó dando la espalda a ambos, regresando a la residencia, se había sentido demasiado duro en su hablar, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de sí, le decía – y le exigía- que debía mantener a su primo separado del hijo mayor del Sr. Bondevik, antes de que se comenzaran a escuchar los rumores. Había sin embargo, otro motivo aparte, uno que no iba a dejar que lo dominara, no sólo tenía que interponer de alguna manera _algo_ para evitar que Mikkel se acercara a Lukas por el bien de ambos, de la reputación de la firma y el bienestar de la posición socio-económica. Más aún y cuando no lo quisiera aceptar ni demostrar, aquella partida de ajedrez había supuesto para él, sentir la amena compañía del chico.

Era absurdo y no se iba a dejar dominar por ello de todas formas.

Lukas suspiró levemente – Debo volver entonces – dijo de forma solemne y pasiva antes de dar media vuelta siguiendo los pasos de un ya alejado Berwald. Mikkel rechinó lo dientes, era la segunda vez en la noche que su primo intervenía de forma directa cuando estaban a solas ¿Qué pretendía? De nuevo, la esbelta figura de Lukas se alejaba de él, de su agarre y de su alcance, Mikkel entonces estiró la mano tomándole de la muñeca.

-Te veré en Elsinor, en menos tiempo del que te imaginas. – le aseguró y Lukas tan sólo le miró fijamente asintiendo asertivamente una sola vez antes de volverse a alejar.

Quizás, lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue un impulso eléctrico de la juventud en su cuerpo, un instinto más allá del recato de su educación, modesta y restrictiva; pero lo que Lukas hizo, significó para él, el primer paso para respirar por cuenta propia. Así pues, giró sobre sus talones, y avanzó de regreso hasta Mikkel quien le veía partir, se posó delante de él y el más alto le miró con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, acto seguido y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, Lukas sujetó a Mikkel por la nuca antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, breve y delicado. Mikkel, se sorprendió aún más, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero antes de siquiera poder cerrar los ojos, la enguantada mano de Lukas que yacía sobre su nuca, se deslizaba por su mejilla y se retiraba de su tacto, justo al igual que su dueño. Lukas rompió el efímero contacto y se alejó, Mikkel suspiró el no poder responder ese beso.

-Si quieres devolverme ese beso, entonces te veo en Elsinor.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del jardín, caminando exquisitamente hacia las luces del salón.

* * *

Cuando Lukas llegó con su padre, charlo unos instantes antes de subir a su habitación a descansar, cuando se preparó para dormir se recostó sobre la cama y sus sabanas frescas, acariciando sus labios, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con aquella sensación, con el recuerdo del abrazo que hubo minutos antes de ese impulso. Sus dedos se dirigieron hasta el broche que reposaba sobre su cabello y lo acarició levemente.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Lukas no se molestó en dejar de acariciar aquel broche, porque supo, desde el momento en que la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, que se trataba de Emil. Su hermano siempre se movía con cautela y _delicadeza, _algunas veces podría jurar que no podía escuchar los pasos de Emil cuando éste caminaba. No lo miró cuando el chico entró en la habitación, se quejaba levemente –como siempre- pero Lukas ahora mismo estaba millas lejos de ahí.

-El amigo de papá, el que vive en…Puerto Victoria, dijo que ya regresó… nuestro viaje se ha adelantado.

Fue en ese momento en que Lukas dejó su ensueño, fingiendo que nada pasaba y miró fijamente a su hermano menor.

-¿Adelantado? ¿Cuándo se van?

-En dos semanas…

-…Deberías estar feliz- sonrió levemente con sorna- ¿No siempre has querido conocer el mundo?

-…claro… pero contaba con que tú estarías ahí.

-Oh…- La sonrisa de Lukas se hizo más evidente.

-¡No es que te necesite ahí!... pero me gustaría compartirlo contigo.

-ya…ya, no pasa nada Emil, te prometo que en otra ocasión iré contigo cuando sea un viaje de placer y no uno de esa índole.

-Lo que tú digas… además…

- ¿Qué?

-… Te alegra por que podrás verlo más pronto ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al señor Densen. Los vi en el jardín trasero…

-…Emil… yo…

-No, si yo no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación. … fui yo quien arrojó piedritas a los arbustos para avisarles que iban hacía allá…

-Ya veo. Emil… entre el señor Densen y yo no hay nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-… No tienes que esforzarte en mentir. – Respondió tranquilamente – De hecho, me siento bien por ti.

-No hay nada, no puede haber nada, está prohibido ¿De acuerdo?

-ya… como tú digas.

-…Gracias. – dijo de pronto.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-Por alertarnos…

-Ah…no es nada.

A la mañana siguiente, el auto esperaba solamente a que Lukas se dignara a bajar, Emil y sus padres ya esperaban en el auto, pero como si fuese costumbre del mayor de los hermanos, Lukas siempre se tomaba más tiempo del necesario para hacer las cosas, aunque en esta ocasión parecía tener más sentido de lo habitual.

Mikkel esperaba también al pie de la escalera para despedir a su invitado, justo del mismo modo –ante los ojos del mundo- en que había despedido a los demás, A decir verdad, seguía sin creerlo sucedido la noche anterior. Berwald por su cuenta había tenido que partir más temprano, por lo que no se encontraba por el momento, quizás más tarde Mikkel podría intercambiar algunas palabras con él debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Lukas bajó por fin de la escalera y se despidió dándole la mano a Mikkel antes de ingresar al auto, Mikkel sintió un papel en su mano justo cuando Lukas miraba al frente del auto que arrancaba, les dedicó a sus invitados una amplia sonrisa a medida que el auto se perdía en el camino a la salida de ahí. Agitó su mano efusivamente antes de desdoblar el papel que había sido colocado en su mano por Lukas y pudo leer en la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía del chico:

"_Devuélvemelo en dos semanas" _

Mikkel sonrió.

-… te lo devolveré, con intereses…

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Una larga nota del autor**:

Perdón por la tardanza, tuvo un pequeño bloqueo porque no tenía clara la escena final, es extraño cuando uno tiene la idea clara de lo que sucederá en un futuro remoto pero no en momento que se supone, están viviendo. Jajaja en éste caso, tengo la idea clara del siguiente capítulo pero no tenía este pfft. De cualquier manera, me pongo a escribirlo de prisa para actualizar lo más rápido que se pueda por que se empieza a poner un poco más intenso.

¡Qué bueno que la idea de ponerle a Emil una parejita les pareció agradable! a decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo porque se supone que ando jugando con la moralidad, pero hey~ es válido ¿no?

Respondiendo a un par de preguntas: Por ahí me decían de las traducciones. En efecto traduzco tiras de hetalia (Japonés al Inglés) las encuentran en mi blog, (la dirección está en mi perfil) aunque principalmente son HongIce. Y UK/Japan oops jaja.

Sobre la canción del capítulo anterior: Lamentablemente no tengo esa versión en formato digital sino en una cinta grabada de la radio (jajaja) de hace aaaaaños. La he buscado pero no la encuentro, pero seguiré intentándolo.

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, soy la persona más feliz cuando los leo, porque me dan muchos ánimos para esforzarme y darles lo mejor que pueda hacer.

**Spoiler: Capitulo 6 = Elsinor, Lago y Hong Kong~**

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	6. Capitulo VI

_Fragmento del capitulo anterior._

_Lukas bajó por fin de la escalera y se despidió dándole la mano a Mikkel antes de ingresar al auto, Mikkel sintió un papel en su mano justo cuando Lukas miraba al frente del auto que arrancaba, les dedicó a sus invitados una amplia sonrisa a medida que el auto se perdía en el camino a la salida de ahí. Agitó su mano efusivamente antes de desdoblar el papel que había sido colocado en su mano por Lukas y pudo leer en la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía del chico:_

_"__Devuélvemelo en dos semanas"_

_Mikkel sonrió._

_-… te lo devolveré, con intereses…_

* * *

Capitulo VI

Después de la partida de sus invitados Mikkel se encontró a si mismo en un constante conflicto mental, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche – ni la noche anterior a aquella- y la cálida sensación de haber tenido a Lukas tan cerca, el efímero momento en que sintió sus labios, la necesidad de más y la insaciable sed de tenerle entre sus brazos. Por ahora quedaba esperar a dos sinuosas semanas hasta que por fin pudiese ir a verlo. Claro está, Berwald estaba muy consciente del súbito interés de Mikkel por ir a Elsinor y después de varios días no pudo evitar hacérselo saber en la mañana del sexto día después de la visita de la familia de Lukas, es decir, al paso de casi una semana.

— Mikkel — fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto se hizo presente en la sala de estar de su primo menor. — sé que viajarás hacía Elsinor la próxima semana, y quería que revisaras algo al respecto, hay todavía muchos temas pendientes, tal vez podrías retrasar tu viaje.

—Ni pensarlo, ya he hecho un compromiso, lo sabes no puedo simplemente irlo postergando, además — su voz sonaba segura, cómo aquél hombre que camina sobre el terreno sólido. — Si es acerca del asunto de la maquiladora, no te preocupes, me encargaré de atenderlo antes de irme.

—No sólo es la maquiladora, Mikkel, aunque Bondevík y tu, vayan caminando sobre tierra firme al respecto de las negociaciones, aún queda por ver que se hará al respecto con el precio por barril.

—Vale que eso lo tengo claro — aseguró firmemente — No puedo hacer mucho, ya te lo había dicho, sólo queda esperar a que se estabilice y cuando eso suceda bajaré el precio de manera temporal, que no me afecte.

—Me sorprendes, la vez anterior ni siquiera querías pensar en ir a Elsinor, de hecho jamás pensaste regresar ese sitio y sin embargo ahora parece que estas esperando por que llegue el día de tu viaje.

Mikkel le dedicó una gran sonrisa cargada de obviedad, con la picardía y descaro que, admite hay algo – o más bien alguien – detrás de sus razones; sus ojos brillaron cómo los ojos de un niño travieso que sabe, ha hecho algo no tan bueno, pero no es malo – Mikkel lo sabía- es sólo que era prohibido y una parte – muy dentro– de él, disfrutaba la sensación que se iza en lo prohibido y lo que le puede brindar. Por otra parte, era bueno, muy bueno.

—Digamos que tengo mis razones — atinó a decir sin dejar de mostrar su brillante sonrisa.

—…Cuidado con esas razones — Berwald atestó como punto final de la conversación, consiguió pensar en otras cosas, por el momento, ya más adelante habría tiempo de intentar algo mas asertivo con respecto a la situación, después de todo, Mikkel y su vida privada – de momento- no eran algo que le quitase el sueño.

Para cuando el día del viaje se acercó, Mikkel, cómo bien había dicho a Berwald, se había encargado de llevar a cabo una revisión de los temas faltantes en su agenda en orden de poder viajar en paz y sin que su primo estuviese fastidiándole con sus telegramas, llamadas a casa de la familia Bondevík o peor aún, con sus visitas imprevistas. Honestamente lo que Mikkel menos necesitaba era que su primo mayor se estuviese comportando tan – altaneramente– fuera de lugar inmiscuido en sus asuntos, como si se tratase de su padre, como si Mikkel mismo no pudiera tomar las riendas de su propio negocio. No podía permitirle eso.

Poco habría podido imaginar por su propia cuenta la situación que acaecía con Lukas en aquellos instantes, ahí con el ambiente plagado de frases tales como "¿Estarás bien?" O "¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Aprenderías mucho" pero desde luego, Lukas las evadía todas con un dejo de fastidio, tenían que entender que el problema en sí no era estar solo en casa, al contrario – y un que le pesase admitirlo– el problema en general era que Lukas había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo hijo y hermano como para siquiera dedicarse un poco más a sus gustos. Aquello lo había descubierto cuando Densen le había cuestionado por sus intereses ¿Qué se supone que pudo haber respondido? Como si hubiese plantado una pequeña semilla, aquello había crecido hasta perturbarle levemente. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Acaso siempre sería el hijo y hermano? Lukas tenía 18 años pero una parte de sí mismo permanecía atada a la etapa en que uno no quiere aceptar las responsabilidades de la madurez y la vida adulta, por otra parte parecía haberse encargado desde muy joven a reprimirse a si mismo en orden de no tener que tolerar que lo moldeasen. "Grave error, grave error" se reprendió mentalmente aquella tarde.

—Estaré bien — les aseguró, como si su familia se fuera de día de campo por una tarde. — Disfruten el viaje.

—Me hubiera gustado que vinieras — La voz suavemente nasal de su hermano se escuchó en la estancia, hablaba con un tanto de esfuerzo al llevar en su mano derecha una pesada valija —pero sé que estarás bien — añadió después y Lukas supo a que se refería.

—Tomarás fotos y me traerás algo — estableció, no como pregunta sino como una afirmación, que sabía, Emil llevaría a cabo como una misión, su hermano menor asintió señalando una pequeña caja encima de una de las maletas que formaba parte del grupo de valijas que uno de los sirvientes iba llevando al auto, dicho sirviente tomó la que Emil llevaba en la mano, quitándole un peso de encima. Aquella caja que Emil había señalado era ni más ni menos que la cámara fotográfica que le había sido dada la navidad pasada, una preciosa adquisición italiana de las mejores en el mercado, de rollo y con ajustes para flash, era una de sus mas preciadas posesiones.

—Suerte en Puerto Victoria… suerte en Hong Kong — Lukas atinó a decir con una sonrisa a modo de despedida justo antes de que su padre y Aurora avanzaran hasta él para darle un abrazo de despedida. Emil se quedó atrás tan sólo para abrazarle levemente antes de seguir a sus padres y subir el auto de partida hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Copenhague.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y el eco de los pasos de los dos sirvientes se desvaneció cuando siguieron con sus actividades, el silencio inundó la estancia y Lukas subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, aún era muy temprano para que tuviera que estar de pie, quizás, más adelante podría dedicarse a practicar con el violín e incluso disfrutar de un prolongado tiempo en la bañera. No tenía idea de en qué momento Mikkel Densen se aparecería por su residencia, _lo esperaba, _ciertamente, pero no quería detenerse a pensar demasiado en eso, darle tantas armas a un hombre y que se posara en sus pensamientos, ceder y darle fuerza, darle poder sobre él. Desde luego que Mikkel Densen no era cualquier cosa en la vida de Lukas, habría que ser poco sensato para decir semejante cosa desde luego. Aquel hombre con la sonrisa deslumbrante, la mirada llamativa – que a veces parecía de cachorro–y dueño de una voz enérgica a la que simplemente no se le puede decir _no_ sin al menos hacer un esfuerzo, había provocado ya, varios _cinemas mentales _ en los sueños de Lukas.

Lukas mismo pensaba en sus acciones de la última vez que tuvo al hombre frente a frente, el abrazo, las caricias y el broche en forma de cruz que ahora mismo reposaba en la mesa de noche, el beso "fortuito" que salió de sus propios labios, la sensación del momento en que Mikkel intentó responder, la dicha ladina de no permitirle hacerlo, la sonrisa en sus propios labios al sentir de Mikkel poco más que su desconcierto, la nota con su puño y letra, aquél el mensaje, ¿Qué habría pensado Mikkel cuando la leyó? La única respuesta al respecto había sido una llamada para asegurarle que le visitaría en dos semanas, que luego le confirmaría. No había fecha fijada, pero Lukas no se preocupó al respecto, por mucho que quisiera verle, sentía nervios-lo admitía- y prefería dedicarse un poco a mentalizarse previo al encuentro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llena de una ligera autosuficiencia, no todos los días –ni todas las personas– logran que alguien como Mikkel Densen, hombre de espíritu libre, viaje millas tan solo para verles… a solas, así cerró los ojos para disfrutar un par de horas más de sueño.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya? Emil suspiró aburrido y cansado aun cuando ya había dormido la mayoría del trayecto, ya no recordaba si el momento en que había abordado aquel avión había sido de mañana o de noche, para ser honesto el trayecto hasta Copenhague había sido muy largo, _terriblemente largo_ y después, el avión. Si Emil no recordaba mal – y en serio esperaba que así fuese – él y su familia habrían abordado el avión alrededor del medio día. ¿Qué hora era? , se preguntó aún soñoliento y fastidiado ante lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, de pronto –y para su suerte– anunciaron que habían llegado a su destino: El Aeropuerto Internacional _Kai Tak _de Hong Kong.

Naturalmente curioso, Emil entonces levantó la cortina de la pequeña ventana a su lado – Aun cuando se sabía acrofóbico – para poder ver el lugar en el que estaban y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos con una mezcla de asombro y duda – La luz del sol, lucía como si fuese de mañana- pero, Emil sintió sobre todo_ mucho pánico. _ Anteriormente, él y su familia ya habían viajado en avión y _juraba_ que esa no era la altura a la que los aviones volaban normalmente. ¡Casi podía ver las casas y edificios! Que, aunque no fuesen muy altos, se alzaban peligrosamente cerca del vuelo del avión. ¡No se suponía que hubiesen esas cosas cuando un avión esta por aterrizar y mucho menos debería haber montañas! Emil podía sentir el pánico y los gritos de histeria luchando por emanar de su boca, pero claro tuvo que contenerlos. No sólo la altura del vuelo preocupó a Emil en aquel momento, y ni aun así se dignó a apartar la mirada de la ventanilla, el avión continuó volando por los aires de la ciudad por un determinado tiempo más. "_Entonces… ¿No estábamos tan cerca de aterrizar?"_ Aquella pregunta le fue respondida cuando el avión descendió _aún mas _sobre la mancha semi urbana que en algún momento vio en libros y que nunca imaginó que fuese así.

El avión volaba bajo, cada vez mas bajo hasta que entonces, sucedió otra cosa que logró que Emil rompiese el impulso nervioso de contener los gritos de sorpresa y pánico: El avión giró bruscamente sacudiendo a los pasajeros – la mayoría británicos que habían estado ahí después de las escalas– muchos ni siquiera se inmutaron por el brusco movimiento del piloto. Emil soltó un leve grito de sorpresa que solo fue opacado por el de su madre. Pero no pasaba nada, el avión descendía sobre la pista de aterrizaje y…

Desde su lugar Emil pudo ver el mar.

—Puerto Victoria… —susurró maravillado por el movimiento de las olas estampándose contra el concreto de la pista de aterrizaje. _"…Espera... "_

En cuando bajó del avión siguiendo los pasos de sus padres y fue dirigido hasta la terminal de pasajeros, Emil sintió su alma -_literalmente-_ escapar de su cuerpo, las fuerzas abandonarle y preguntarse porqué estaba ahí; parado al frente de la terminal de pasajeros, podía ver como la aludida pista de aterrizaje no era muy ancha, de un lado si giraba la vista podía ver el mar y si giraba hacía el otro lado, podía ver el mar. _"¡¿De que se trata esto?!"_ pensó sin tener tiempo de buscar más respuestas a todas sus dudas al ser tomado de la mano por su madre.

—Cariño, cariño, avanza. — la voz de su madre lo llamó a seguirla al interior de la _reducida _terminal de pasajeros.

—… ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el avión? ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó nervioso.

—Mmh — Aurora miró a los alrededores y entonces señaló a una viga donde lucia un hermoso reloj antiguo estilo inglés. — Diez minutos después de las nueve

_De la mañana._

Emil se atragantó_ "¡¿Las nueve de la mañana?!" _Se preguntaba insistentemente si acababa de perder todo un día en un viaje. — ¿Veintiún horas de vuelo? — preguntó alarmado y su madre rio levemente.

—Te estas olvidando de las zonas horarias cariño. — Ella entonces hizo un calculo y miró a su hijo — deben ser las tres de la mañana en Elsinor, Lukas estará dormido.

— ¡Ah! — Sintió alivio y suspiró — entonces no fueron veintiún horas… — dijo y entonces él hizo el cálculo a fin de desvanecer sus dudas y calmar su curiosidad. — Seis horas de diferencia… eso lo deja en… ¡Quince horas de vuelo!

La gente volteó a verlo y de inmediato un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de su faz. ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan sorprendido de todo? , su madre rio levemente y entonces se encaminó para buscar a su esposo, Emil la siguió aun contrariado por todo lo nuevo que le rodeaba, encontraba impactante y fascinante – a pesar de lo aterrador que sonase– se encontraba en una parte del mundo donde todo, absolutamente todo, era distinto.

Cuando salieron de la terminal de pasajeros y esperaron por un taxi para llevarlos a un embarcadero, los ojos de Emil se llenaron con asombro una vez más, no sólo pareciera que el mar rodeaba todo, las casa se alzaban frente a sus ojos, desorganizadas y coloridas, redondeadas y alegres, las montañas – que tanto lo habían aterrado cuando estaba en el avión – se mostraban orgullosas frente a la medianamente urbanizada ciudad, Emil sonrió fascinado ante las construcciones de diferentes tamaños y cuando el taxi los recogió y los llevó al embarcadero, él y su familia subieron a un pequeño bote que los trasladaría hasta puerto victoria. El hombre –asiático- en cargo del bote entonces habló.

—Todo lo que ven, es _Hong Kong _que literalmente es "Puerto fragante" y ahora serán dirigidos a la zona de puerto victoria, en la Isla de Hong Kong. — explicaba pacientemente en un inglés bastante bien logrado. — Aquella península de donde vienen es la península de _Kowloon _que también es parte de Hong Kong…

Tanto Emil como sus padres prestaban atención a las palabras del hombre, sonrió y entonces miró por la borda hacia la zona en donde se alzaba un grupo de edificios color blanco con ventanas cuadradas, eran altos, más altos de los que había visto en Dinamarca y Noruega. No pudo evitar sentirse maravillado por la intensa actividad que se vislumbraba, el bote no tardaría en terminar de cruzar el estrecho pedazo de mar que separaba la península de Kowloon de Puerto Victoria ubicado en la isla de Hong Kong.

—Una vez ahí, nos dirigiremos a la Cumbre Victoria. — Dijo el Sr. Bondevík

Emil le escuchaba vagamente mientras seguía recargado en la borda, sonriendo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—Hong Kong…

* * *

Cuando Lukas abrió los ojos, se encontró son su segunda mañana a solas, pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y sentía que estaba descansado como lo merecía y como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Aunque claro, tarde o temprano tendría que seguir con su _inútil_ rutina y dedicarse a velar por los intereses familiares de todas formas. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, acabó aceptando que si Mikkel Densen no se aparecía pronto, tendría que buscar algo para entretenerse antes de terminar aburrido de tener tanto tiempo libre.

_Paradójico_, lo sabía, pero el contradecir aquello no iba a cambiar la situación.

Lukas bostezó ligeramente antes de deslizarse fuera de las sabanas con paso desgarbado - ya que nadie lo veía- y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su habitación y tomándose su tiempo en el agua caliente disfrutando la placentera sensación en su cuerpo entero, sumergiendo incluso hasta la cabeza dejando flotar los rubios cabellos en el agua, saliendo después de unos segundos salpicándolo todo. Definitivamente le gustaba estar a solas, al menos de vez en cuando.

En cuanto hubo terminado su baño y regresó a su habitación secándose el pelo y buscando un cambio de ropa, escuchó los golpes de Helga – ama de llaves- en la puerta de su habitación.

—Joven, le buscan abajo…es el Sr. Densen.

Lukas entonces acomodó su cabello con sorpresa ¿Tan rápido? No había dejado pasar mas que un día cuando ya estaba ahí, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y rio levemente, entre dientes y regocijado con la situación.

—Dígale que ya bajo.

Después de eso, escucho los pasos de Helga alejándose de su puerta y entonces comenzó a vestirse, _tomándose su tiempo_. Cuando tomó el broche de cruz entre sus manos lo sostuvo con dudas. Desde el momento en que Mikkel se lo había dado, lo había usado todos los días sin falta, solo se lo quitaba de noche para evitar complicaciones pero, en las cortas dos semanas que lo había usado, ese broche se había convertido en parte ya de su indumentaria cotidiana. Sonrió guardándolo dispuesto a no darle el gusto de que Mikkel lo viera usándolo tan dichosamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación después de enredarse una bufanda negra a juego con sus pantalones y bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse con Mikkel quien le miraba fijamente mientras bajaba, Lukas entonces bajo la velocidad de su paso y entonces pudo sentir la desesperación de Mikkel quien entonces avanzó hacia él, incluso subiendo un par de escalones para reducir la distancia entre los dos y el tiempo en que se podrían tener frente a frente.

—Me has tomado de sorpresa — admitió Lukas con la voz tranquila y continuó bajando los escalones pasando a un lado de Mikkel quien le siguió.

—Tuve que encargarme de un par de cosas antes, _lamento haberte hecho esperar._

— ¿Ah si? , pero si yo no te esperaba

Mikkel rio y entonces, tomó la mano de Lukas antes de que éste alcanzase el ultimo escalón obligándolo a subir uno. — ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ah?...Dime… — Le dijo en un susurró que Lukas no contestó sino con una mirada fija y una encogida de hombros. — ¿Dónde esta el broche que te di?

Lukas de nuevo, se encogió de hombros —Olvide como ponérmelo — mintió sacándolo del bolsillo de su saco informal, el broche relució al ser mostrado sobre su palma y Mikkel lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos besando aquella cruz de oro antes de voltear a ver a Lukas y volvérselo a colocar en el cabello, de nuevo aprovecho aquella cercanía para acariciar su rostro y deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel, rozándola levemente con el anverso de sus dedos. Mikkel sonrió aspirando el olor del jabón que emanaba del cuerpo recién bañado de Lukas, y le miró a los ojos analizándolos, ensimismado en la belleza del espeso marco de pestañas.

—Me moría por verte…— susurró y Lukas permaneció en silencio, a la expectativa aun cuando sus ojos mostrasen lo contrario. Si por Lukas hubiese sido, hubiera pecado de descaro al _admitir "¿Es que acaso no vas a pagar tu deuda?"_ pero se reservó las palabras esperando no quedar decepcionado, y no lo hizo, Mikkel entonces le sujetó por la cintura inclinándose hacia él apresando sus delgados labios entre los suyos, besándole por primera vez, como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía varios, varios, días atrás, suave y húmedamente, desordenada y febrilmente pero con mesura, sujetando su delgado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo y disfrutando de aquellos finos y aterciopelados labios hasta tornarlos suavemente rosas por el contacto y la fricción. Se separó levemente tan sólo para ser atraído de regreso al beso por Lukas quien le había tomado del cuello de su camisa, ladeando la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios, recibiéndole , exigiéndole, y deslizando sus brazos hasta detrás de su cuello, Mikkel no dudó en responder a aquel contacto y disfrutar de aquel impulso, sosteniéndole y atrayéndole. Jamás imaginó que fuera de esa manera, pero de ninguna se quejaba, saboreaba y se regocijaba con aquello, sonriendo plácidamente en medio del beso. Cuando ambos se separaron Lukas fue el primero en recobrar la compostura, _como si nada hubiera pasado, _acomodándose el cabello, la bufanda y volviendo a bajar los escalones directo a la estancia.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — preguntó Lukas removiéndose los guantes.

—No, no realmente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te manejas por impulso?

Mikkel sonrió sagazmente ante aquella pregunta, tentado a responderle "_mira quien habla" _pero solo se limitó a arquear una ceja — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Lukas se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero… ir al… lago — dijo Lukas después de unos segundos

— ¿Hellebek?

—Ese, o el que sea.

—Bien… ¿Nos vamos?

—… ¿Sin desayunar?

¿No quieres comer afuera?

Lukas ahogó una risa burlona y le miró fijamente, sonriendo de lado. — Así me gusta — dijo tomando las llaves de la puerta y adelantándose caminando pasivamente mientras Mikkel le seguía por atrás. — ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? — preguntó y sintió los fuertes brazos de Mikkel sujetándole por atrás rodeándole la cintura, la respiración en su cuello le estremeció por completo, y aquella sensación se intensificó haciéndole _casi_, perder el equilibro, cuando en un susurró, Mikkel respondió:

—Me tendrás para ti solito, por dos semanas…

—…bien.

**Fin del capitulo VI**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Y ahora, una larga nota de autor, perdón:

**Sobre Hong Kong**, lo siento, (シ_ _)シ tuve que hacer una descripción un tanto detallada sobre ese lugar por que es importante para la trama en que se desenvuelve esa parte. Y en serio, todo eso es real, amo Asia, no por nada es mi área de estudios y ¡Oh! Lamento si se les ha hecho tedioso pero quería transmitir aquella impresión del Hong Kong de los años 50s que no era tan vertical – ni tan poblado- como ahora. Ya me hubiera gustado ambientarlo en los 70s para hacerlo mas caótico pero… jeje. Pero en serio la cosa con Kai Tak es seria, muy seria.

**Sobre Lukas:** empieza a ser más asertivo y es un clásico en que básicamente es más asertivo cuando está con Mikkel o Emil. En realidad, su personalidad aquí esta basada en muchas cosas, entre ellas, el Drama CD de Hetalia Fantasía 2. Y de ahí mismo ha sido tomada la base para la personalidad de Emil y Mikkel. Si no lo han escuchado deberían, es una autentica joya.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los tomo todos en cuenta e intento, siempre que puedo mejorar, y hacerles caso y eso a fin de que se sientan a gusto con lo que leen. Aunque a veces es difícil debido a las limitaciones de mi computadora y teclado por que no es occidental y tengo que usar brujerías para hacer las cosas.

Otra cosa, sé que este fic es T y no M. porque aunque no tengo planeado hacer algo demasiado explicito, está cargado con contenido erótico de todas formas, no puedo prometer nada _smut _en concreto pero no se va limpio el asunto. Espero.

Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, te reitero mi agradecimiento.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Advertencia:** La segunda mitad de éste capitulo es **M **motivo por el cúal, este fic cambia de rating de "T" a "M"

* * *

Fragmento del capítulo anterior:

—_Bien… ¿Nos vamos? _

—… _¿Sin desayunar?_

— _¿No quieres comer afuera?_

_Lukas ahogó una risa burlona y le miró fijamente, sonriendo de lado. — Así me gusta — dijo tomando las llaves de la puerta y adelantándose caminando pasivamente mientras Mikkel le seguía por atrás. — ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? — preguntó y sintió los fuertes brazos de Mikkel sujetándole por atrás rodeándole la cintura, la respiración en su cuello le estremeció por completo, y aquella sensación se intensificó haciéndole__casi__, perder el equilibro, cuando en un susurró, Mikkel respondió:_

—_Me tendrás para ti solito, por dos semanas…_

—…_bien._

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Llegar a Hellebek no fue cosa fácil, el trayecto había sido más largo de lo esperado, pero desde luego, si Mikkel tenía que conducir durante un largo kilometraje por llevar a Lukas a un a un lugar alejado de la seña humana, lo haría por que consideraba que valía demasiado la pena. A reojo miraba a su acompañante, quien disfrutaba del paso en el auto descapotable, el viento le movía el cabello pero aquel broche dorado cumplía con su propósito permitiéndole al viento, solo despeinar la indicada cantidad de cabello para darle un toque de libertad a su persona. Mikkel admitió que era _más que ameno_ dedicarse a observar la belleza de aquella criatura.

Si había algo que Lukas amaba del cómo el mundo se estaba manejando en años recientes, era la proliferación de pequeños negocios y cafeterías en las carreras de los pueblos y puertos y de cada pequeño condado, de menos ahí en Elsinor, cada cierto número de kilómetros había una. Aunque al principio le había parecido interesante, ahora, detenerse en una, era una necesidad.

–Detente ahí – dijo de pronto – Me duele la cabeza, necesito algo dulce.

Mikkel asintió y estacionó el auto cerca del establecimiento, un ameno restaurante, en donde se detuvieron a beber café y morder unas galletas de mantequilla antes de seguir con el viaje. Para aquel momento Lukas había viajado todo el trayecto en silencio, lo cual no era precisamente extraño en el, pero entonces comprendió su necesidad por el azúcar.

–Ya tenias hambre – aseguró.

–Claro que si, llegaste muy temprano y de sorpresa. – comentó con gesto de obviedad.

–No podía esperar por verte… – le comentó con una amplia y seductora sonrisa dibujada en los labios, que pronto quedó escondida tras la taza de café que Mikkel llevó a sus labios.

–Mmh – Lukas pareció no prestar atención a su comentario y rompió otra suave y arenosa galleta de mantequilla con sus finos labios. – ¿No te preocupa?

– ¿Qué? – Mikkel le miró curioso, aunque quizá, y solo quizá, imaginaba el porvenir de que aquella pregunta.

–El que dirán, tu reputación, si se dan cuenta… hay mucho en riesgo ¿No lo crees? – Lukas hablaba aterciopeladamente, de manera casual y deliciosa, parecía siempre saber la respuesta a todo, parecía siempre tener la razón. Y la tenía.

–Claro que me preocupa – fue la respuesta del Mikkel, tras escasos segundos – sin embargo tengo mayores ocupaciones ahora, _ya sabes. _

–Quizás. Pero si te detienes a pensar, tú eres el dueño de una importante firma, apareces en el periódico en sociales, todos saben tu nombre, todos conocen tu rostro…. – Le miró de frente, recargando tu mentón sobre sus delicadas manos – yo soy sólo el hijo de tu socio, un personaje muy remplazable, no solo por el hermano, si no hasta por otro trabajador. ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó sonriendo de lado – ¿No crees que te estas jugando demasiado?

–Desde luego, desde luego que me juego demasiado – comentó, ahora él, restándole importancia. – Pero… – volvió a sonreír, esta vez, certeramente, de lado, segura y asertivamente, a la par que tomaba una de las manos de Lukas haciéndole alzar la cabeza. – Si no lo hiciera, me estaría jugando cosas más importantes.

–Hm…– Lukas retiró su mano suavemente, escondiendo una sonrisa audaz, con su otra mano– ¿De que hablas?

–De que… estaría perdiendo una oportunidad como ninguna otra…

–Jugarlo _todo_ por una oportunidad.

–Por algo que vale, _mucho, mucho_ la pena. – Mikkel aseguró con una sonrisa y tomando nuevamente la mano de Lukas, depositó un beso sobre ella. – Ahora tú dime. ¿Por qué has escogido un lago?

–Hm, quiero que me enseñes a nadar.

Mikkel sonrió y no hizo más comentarios al respecto, si tenía que ser honesto, era como si las palabras de Lukas fuesen definitivas, como si con su aterciopelada y taciturna voz –muchas veces cargada de sarcasmo- tuvieran el poder suficiente para poner el mundo a sus pies. Desde luego, así era como funcionaba para Mikkel, quien, no supo, de momento el porqué del poder que Lukas ejercía sobre _él. _

Era extraño, Mikkel jamás se había dejado mandar por nadie, lo mas cercano a un "moldeo" habían sido los escasos años con su esposa, fuera de eso, Mikkel había ejercido su papel en el mundo, como un alma libre, como un hombre autosuficiente, independiente y fuerte que básicamente, podía manejar al mundo, _ponerlo a sus pies._

Y ahí estaba él, doblándose completamente por ese chico de ojos delicados, llamativos, pasivos pero con la fuerza suficiente para transmitir _palabras_ sin necesidad de ser dichas. No era difícil perderse en ellos, lo increíblemente difícil, era determinar _hasta dónde_ era correcto observarles. Lukas y sus maneras, su piel radiante, sus labios delgados y su extraordinario sabor y calor, básicamente le estaban volviendo loco. Desde el momento en que lo vio, no pudo describirlo debidamente, en el momento en que lo sintió, _cerca, tan cerca_, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, el momento en que le besó y le probó. Fue su perdición.

Lo sabía. Y estando con él a solas, donde el mundo no podía intervenir, suponía la más dura de las tentaciones. No entendía como se podría controlar.

Cuando ambos regresaron al auto y continuaron su trayecto hacia aquel lago, la atmosfera había cambiado, era tensa de alguna manera, desde luego, las palabras que Mikkel había proferido durante el desayuno habían sido una declaración de que, básicamente, Mikkel iría _hasta las ultimas consecuencias_…por Lukas.

– ¿Por qué de pronto se te ocurrió aprender a nadar?

Lukas se encogió de hombros – Supongo que es bueno, además, la ultima vez fue terrible.

–Pudo haber sucedido una tragedia – estuvo de acuerdo. –pero… ¿ahora? ¿En un lago? ¿Sin siquiera tener la ropa adecuada?

– ¿Eso que importa? No es como que nadie nos fuera a ver.

_¿Qué estaba implicando?_ Se preguntó Mikkel, pero no vociferó aquel pensamiento. Accedió asintiendo, cuando frente a sus ojos, se alzó la imagen del increíble lago, la maleza alrededor, amplia y poderosa, el viento soplando y perdiéndose más allá, hacia las montañas y sus faldas adornadas con centenares de arboles.

–Hemos llegado. – Dijo con aire de autosuficiencia y Lukas se limitó a ver el panorama.

Siempre, había deseado salirse del molde, romper un poco el paradigma que indica, cómo debía actuar. Nadar en el lago, sonaba, a algo con una excusa, pero mas allá, era la sensación de experimentar una situación lejana a la impuesta por sus padres y la retrograda sociedad de principios de los 50s que se negaba a abandonar los modelos impuestos por las sociedades y mandamases de las décadas anteriores. Quitarse la ropa, _al menos la mayor parte,_ calar en la húmeda arena de la orilla del lago, sentir el agua fría, sumergirse _junto a Mikkel. _ Era la manera en que él experimentaría algo nuevo, _ciertamente prohibido,_ y totalmente atrayente.

Desde luego, no perdería la oportunidad, para dejarse llevar. Después de todo, Mikkel Densen, aquel hombre de sonrisa radiante, cabello rebelde y brazos fuertes, era quien le guiaba y tomaba para enseñarle, que se podía hacer mucho, quizás, no siempre rompiendo las reglas sociales, pero Mikkel Densen, tenia su manera de hacer las cosas.

Una manera, con la que Lukas Bondevík, se sentía, atraído y completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

**Hong Kong:**

Cumbre victoria se alzaba entre la parte montañosa de la parte mas vertical y urbanizada de la asombrosa Isla de Hong Kong, dicho sitio era a su vez un lugar de residencias de lujo en donde se concentraba al mayor parte de la población Europea – principalmente británica- de dicha Isla. Justamente en ese sitio, se lazaba la residencia de Arthur Kirkland, un buen conocido y entusiasta amigo del Sr. Nicholas Bondevík. Al llegar, Emil y sus padres se quedaron maravillados con la vista, desde aquel punto, entre la espesa vegetación floral, se podía ver el completo panorama de la ciudad de Hong Kong, viendo completamente otro punto del puerto victoria.

–Wow… – Emil estaba sorprendido por la vista, y no tardó en tomar una fotografía que quedaría para la posteridad.

–Adelante, bienvenidos – Arthur exclamó al verles llegar, y en cuánto vio a Emil no pudo evitar poner un gesto de sorpresa – ¿Es el mas pequeño?

–Si, Emil. – Respondió el padre.

– ¡Ya veo! La última vez que lo vi, era recién nacido.

–Tendría si acaso dos semanas – comentó el padre riendo– tu esposa también estaba encinta, ¿No es así?

–_Ex _Esposa. Nos divorciamos hace ya unos años.

– ¡Oh! Lamento oír eso.

Arthur rio – ¡Que va! ¡No lo lamentes! Ha sido un alivio… le gustaba complicarme la vida, al principio fue muy bueno, tanto que por ella terminé viviendo aquí – añadió riendo – pero ya después… eh. No.

El Sr. Bondevík rio, y Aurora puso un gesto reprobatorio a los dos hombres pero también sonrió levemente. – ¡Hombres! – exclamó.

– ¿Vives solo entonces?

– ¡Oh no!, desde luego que no, dado que ella al final se le hizo fácil correr con otro hombre, me he quedado con el niño… ya no tan niño. Pero ahí está, debe estar adentro, nadando o escuchando esa nueva música que entra por todos lados, ya sabes.

–Has corrido con suerte. ¡Aurora jamás me dejaría los niños! – comentó riendo y ella le dio un codazo riendo también.

– ¿Cómo se llama tu pequeño? – Ella preguntó llena de curiosidad.

–Leon – respondió con orgullo y luego miró a Emil – ¿Por qué no vas con él?, tiene tu misma edad, se llevarán bien.

–Ah… – Emil miró a sus padres y ambos asintieron – Supongo…

–Le llamaré – Arthur sonrió y se adentró en casa para ir por su hijo.

Siendo sincero, Emil prefería quedarse con los adultos, hablar de cosas adultas en Hong Kong, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Pero de nuevo se veía subestimado por los mayores, quienes consideraban que por ser un chico de 15 años debería dedicarse a hacer las cosas que los niños de 15 hacían en día.

–Hijo, ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa y después la ciudad a Emil? Estará de visita unas semanas, y sería bueno que conociera el lugar. ¿No crees?

Leon era un chico, asiático con marcados rasgos occidentales, o al menos así fue como Emil lo pudo describir apenas lo vio, con sus largos mechones en la mata de un suave y revoltoso cabello castaño y un par de chispeantes y taciturnos ojos color miel en su rostro serio y terso.

–Si, ¿Por qué no? – Aquel chico respondió ladeando la cabeza sonriendo interesado por lo que veía frente a sí. A Emil.

–Bien, entonces eso harán en cuanto descansen del viaje.

Leon se encaminó más cerca de Emil y le observó detenidamente – Que ojos tan raros – comentó y luego sonrió vivazmente al verlo sonrojarse – ¿ Te gustan las grandes urbes?

–S... Supongo…

– ¿Experimentar cosas nuevas? – preguntó un poco mas en secreto y Emil lo miró curioso.

–Creo…que si…

– ¿Aprender?

–Si…

–Excelente, a mí también – le aseguró y luego se alejó un poco más para enseñarle su habitación – Te va a gustar Hong Kong.

Emil sonrió levemente. Quizás, no pasar el tiempo en pláticas de adultos y descubrir la ciudad, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Había dejado atrás, el pesado abrigo que le cubría, las botas y la mayor parte de la ropa que aquella mañana se había colocado encima, aunque después, al sentir la brisa en su cuerpo se cubrió de inmediato con el abrigo. Mikkel con una facilidad mucho más notoria y fresca que Lukas, sin pudor alguno, habría que mencionarlo, fácilmente sumergió su cuerpo semidesnudo en las aguas del lago dejando salir un alarido "¡_Esta_ _helada_!" seguido de una risa que hizo mas ameno el verlo sumergido, con el cabello perdiendo el estilo, pegándose a su frente, delicada y deliciosamente, con el sol reflejándose en las gotas que bañaban su piel.

–Anda, ¿Por qué no entras de una vez?

Un pequeño momento de duda y Lukas permanecía de pie, frente al lago, frente a Mikkel, con el abrigo entre sus manos cubriendo su cuerpo, su pecho, su vulnerabilidad. No quería admitirlo, pero se avergonzaba, era la primera vez que haría algo semejante, dejarse ver desde luego, había estado fuera de cualquiera de sus actividades, pero se debatía en las posibilidades de sumergirse en el agua, experimentar, sentir y _Mikkel._

Lukas asintió levemente y suspirando, arrojó el pesado abrigo a un lado, y se adentró en el agua, de pronto la sensación de tener 18 años era real, el agua era helada, el sol calentaba, un espasmo lo cubrió; se sentía poseído por la enérgica onda de su propia juventud, sus energías, dejó salir un ruido de sorpresa al sentir la fría sensación del agua cubriéndole el cuerpo, su pecho en una dolorosa palpitación que poco importó cuando Mikkel pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Lukas pegándolo a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor al sentir la delicada y suave piel bajo sus dedos, la esbelta cintura, el ligero peso de Lukas minimizado aun más por la densidad del agua. Lukas puso ambas manos en el pecho descubierto, la sensación fue completamente nueva para él, estaba tocando la desnudez de otro hombre, de otra persona, sin necesariamente encontrarse en una situación completamente _intima_ en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Pero no retrocedió, no removió las manos y contrario a lo que, incluso el mismo, hubiese pensado de él, continuó con la caricia.

Aquello, desde luego, tomó a Mikkel por sorpresa, pero la amplia sonrisa no desapareció, tan sólo aferró a Lukas aún mas a su cuerpo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, deslizando su otra mano por el rostro, despegándole los húmedos cabellos de las mejillas y frente, acariciándole, y viajando hasta su nuca para atraerle en un húmedo y apasionado beso, mucho mas intenso de lo que ambos se hubiesen permitido a tan poco tiempo de estarse viendo, pero eso poco importaba. Era un común acuerdo, si tenían que ir a contra marea, ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde un principio? Lukas entonces se entregó en aquel beso, apasionado y delicado, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Mikkel, pegándose más a su cuerpo y deslizándose con la humedad del agua, en la fricción con el cuerpo del otro.

Aunque el contacto no se prolongó mucho, Mikkel sintió su corazón acelerarse y golpear violentamente en su pecho a medida que sus manos se deslizaban por la húmeda piel, el sol, golpeaba levemente los cuerpos de ambos, destellando su reflejo en las gotas que los cubrían. ¿Dónde había quedado la sensación adormecedora del agua helada? Ahora su piel parecía hipersensible a los roces y toques, a las leves caricias de las finas puntas de los dedos de Lukas que navegaban en sus hombros, cuello y cabello, enroscándose hábilmente en las hebras de trigo antes de jalarle hacia otro plácido y apasionado beso.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Mikkel se estaba dejando llevar salvajemente por sus instintos, tratando de controlarse, de salvarse de su propia necesidad de, en ese momento, levantar a Lukas entre sus brazos, ir más allá, sujetarle con fuerza, entregarse a ese instinto y llevarle fuera, quizás sobre la hierba, tumbarle, verle bajo él, viéndolo con esos ojos pasivos, otorgarle una mirada encendida, hacerlo destellar, hacerlo exclamar su nombre. Hacerlo gemir en placer. Era extraño, pero era un deseo que parecía llevar la delantera, ahí en medio de un contacto apasionado, con las manos aferradas a la cintura y cadera, paseando por la espalda, con las ganas de recorrerle los muslos no solo con las manos si no con todo lo que pudiese sentir, para hacerle sentir.

Necesitaba controlarse, quizás pensaba demasiado, o más bien, _no estaba pensando lo suficiente_, rompió el beso y miró a Lukas a los ojos, entonces la sorpresa invadió los ojos de Mikkel quien quedó maravillado con lo que tenía al frente. Aquellos ojos pasivos de pronto refulgían mirándole fijamente, una mirada entrecerrada cargada de erotismo, con una tentación más allá de la que provoca el roce de la piel contra piel. Mikkel tragó saliva, incapaz de comprender, hasta dónde, él mismo quería llegar y hasta dónde, Lukas le permitiría llegar. Desde luego, que el menor de los dos no planeaba ir a ese punto, claro, pero una vez alcanzado el momento, tampoco iba a retroceder, porque Lukas _sabía, _lo que quería, y sabia, que no era el único. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, como preparándose a lo que vendría y atestó un nuevo beso en los labios de Mikkel. Para Mikkel fue sorpresivo, la forma en que Lukas era capaz de hacer su voluntad, inclusive a su propio cuerpo, le asombró, y por ello le deseó aún más. Entreabrió los labios saboreando con la punta de la lengua aquel beso con sabor a Lukas. Si es que podría definirlo de esa manera, pues era algo tan sutil y tan único, como aquel a quien tenía entre brazos. Y entonces sucedió. Lukas dejó escapar, quizá de manera involuntaria, un suave gemido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Capitulo VII –pt 2- **

Lukas sintió como los fuertes y a la vez, cuidadosos brazos de Mikkel le levantaban y de manera inmediata se aferró al cuello del hombre, dejándose elevar, cargar y llevar hasta más allá de dónde sus cosas reposaban, si acaso, el buen abrigo que Mikkel levantó al pasar, y entonces, lejos de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y sobre todo, lejano, muy lejano a lo que Lukas había leído en los cientos de novelas en la repisa de su cuarto, Mikkel le recostó sobre la tela de su abrigo, que reposaba sobre la hierba que rodeaba el lago. Una brisa le enchinó la piel, y sintió frio, y con un impulso dominante y asertivo, atrajo a Mikkel hacia sí. Había que disminuir la sensación que el viento estaba otorgando y se enfocó en la cálida sensación de esos eróticos besos, húmedos y cálidos, con el contraste refrescante de la piel de Mikkel contra la suya.

Mikkel rompió ese beso para alzarse sobre Lukas y verle, le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo, como nunca antes hubiese deseado en toda su vida, necesitaba _tomarle,_ su deseo en ese preciso instante consistía en recorrer la blanquecina y suave piel de Lukas, recorrer cada centímetro en búsqueda de los lugares sensibles que lo hicieran agitarse, gemir y clamar su nombre. Arrogante o no, el sólo hecho de imaginar a Lukas partir los labios para decir su nombre en medio de un éxtasis orgásmico era más que suficiente para volverle loco. Entonces, decidió a _atacar_, besando el cuello a la par que recorría el resto del cuerpo de su amante. Lukas cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de los labios contra su piel, los besos y la ligera succión, se controlaba, hacía un auténtico esfuerzo para controlarse, no quería gemir ni dejar que Mikkel se diera cuenta de toda la sensibilidad que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Quería ver, cuanto podía hacer por arrancarle un suspiro, costarle trabajo. Sonrió ante la idea, incluso cuándo el mismo se sentía nervioso, jamás imaginó que de esa manera pudiera haber sido esa primera experiencia, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, cuando encontrándose completamente desnudo, una ligera succión en su muslo interior le hizo brincar levemente, con un cosquilleo que calentó su vientre, con la llamada sensación de las mariposas revoloteando. Lukas cerró los ojos con fuerza abrió los labios, sin embargo su propio orgullo _y deliciosa dignidad _impidió que de esos labios, saliera sonido alguno. Mikkel sonrió, aquello le fascinaba, hacer más y más cosas al delicado y grácil cuerpo bajo el suyo, a la merced de sus labios y manos. Mikkel entonces subió de nuevo hasta el cuello besándole levemente, bajando y besando firmemente la clavícula y la manzana de adán. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la espina del menor quien se arqueó levemente, dando más acceso a Mikkel para disfrutar de él. Pero Lukas no pensaba quedarse atrás, hubiera sido vago y ocioso de su parte, lo sabía. Era algo que él mismo no podía permitirse, así que subió sus manos hasta la melena de Mikkel, sujetándole para volver a impactar sus labios con los de él, ladeando los labios y enredándose con él a medida que sus delgadas manos recorrían aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto le habían aferrado, deleitándose con la bien trazada forma de esos brazos, deslizándose hasta la espalda, bien tonificada y sensible, un ligero rasguño cortesía de su instinto natural y Mikkel gruño levemente, sonriendo en éxtasis a la par que Lukas sonreía divertidamente, como quien sabe, que ha hecho algo malo y no se arrepiente de ello.

Aquel aspecto, _deliciosamente perverso _de la personalidad de Lukas, volvía loco a Mikkel quien después de verlo sonreír de esa manera, bajó las manos para separarle los muslos, y enredar aquellas suaves piernas alrededor de su cadera, Lukas no se quejó, y él mismo se aseguró de aquella posición, mirando a Mikkel en todo momento, _retándole _a no perder el contacto visual. Mikkel solo lo perdió para sonreír ante la excitación de aquél momento. – Haz perdido – susurró Lukas, y Mikkel, dejándose llevar por aquella voz salida de aquél, quien básicamente había llegado a cambiar su perspectiva, y mundo, tan sólo sonrió. – Lo sé – replicó. _Desde luego que había perdido._

Era como si quisiera llevar todo a un ritmo lento y memorable, épico y delicado y a la vez, de una manera que sirviera para desesperar en deseo al otro. Lukas paseó entonces sus manos por el pecho de Mikkel una vez más. – Deja de hacerme esperar, es grosero. – le dijo certeramente y Mikkel esbozó una sonrisa amplia, asintiendo levemente.

– ¿Un poco desesperado, no lo crees?

–A menos que quieras que se me vayan las ganas. – atestó y Mikkel rió levemente, recargando su peso parcialmente sobre Lukas, ayudado por su propio hombro mientras bajaba su mano despacio por el pecho, abdomen y llegaba más abajo, estimulándole y brindándole un sinfín de sensaciones que finalmente, Lukas fue incapaz de contener. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, intentó reprimirlo mordiéndolos suavemente, pero indispuesto a dejar a que aquellos labios sufriesen una lesión, Mikkel se dedicó a besarle suavemente, ayudándole a ahogar los cada vez más fuertes gemidos en su boca.

Con aquellas acciones Mikkel había llegado a un punto _sin retorno, y necesitaba ahora más que nunca, estas dentro de él. _Lukas asintió, entendiendo la mirada que Mikkel le había dado, como si tratase de explicarle, que él mismo se moría por sentir más, por sentirlo a _él. _Era extraño, pero Lukas mismo sentía su cuerpo arder, era una sensación nueva, placentera y demandante, que le pedía. _Más. _– Hazlo… – dijo, y su voz sonó levemente insegura, desde luego, no era difícil imaginarse lo que seguía, y lo que seguía, Lukas sabía que dolería. Quizás, el placer llegaría, pero el dolor habría de estar ahí, era una realidad que no podía negar, pero al sentir a Mikkel besándole, después de la confirmación, le dio la seguridad de que, a final de cuentas, _lo quería a él, y por él, valía la pena._

Mikkel se tomó su tiempo para lo que llegó a continuación, como si tratase de cuidar a una figura de porcelana y prevenir la posibilidad de romperla, así mismo, procuro hacer todo de manera firme, para evitar que le dieran más nervios a Lukas. Era comprensible, era la primera vez. Un beso para distraerle del dolor al colocarse, las firmes manos en las caderas para evitar que al moverse, le lastimase y los rasguños hechos por Lukas en su espalda fueron lo que siguieron a aquel momento.

–Muévete – le dijo de manera casi impaciente y Mikkel sonrió al oír esas palabras, obedeciendo al instante, primero lento, suave e inseguramente, Lukas cerró los ojos, le dolía pero aquel movimiento cuasi errático, le estaba brindando una extraña sensación cálida que le llenaba, desde la parte baja de su cuerpo, hasta su pecho y escapando en forma de gemidos y jadeos, imposibles de ser contenidos entre sus labios. – Mikkel…– le llamó entre jadeos, atrayéndole salvajemente – más rápido.

Mikkel no desaprovechó ningún segundo, y se impulsó, más y más dentro, profunda y rápidamente, completamente inmerso en sus movimientos, en los gemidos de Lukas, en sus propios jadeos, en la incesable necesidad de sujetarle de las caderas, de gritar su nombre en el éxtasis que recibía su cuerpo. Maravillado con los jadeos, alzándose y deleitándose con la visión de la mirada y el cuerpo de Lukas completamente excitado, moviéndose con él, _ a su ritmo. _ Amó aquella vista, y sintiéndose aún más excitado, entró con más fuerza ganando un sonoro gemido por parte de Lukas, quien revolvía las manos arrancando la hierba a su lado, arqueándose levemente hacia atrás, gritando, extasiado, gimiendo y con el nombre de Mikkel dejando sus labios.

Con aquella reacción, Mikkel quedó extasiado, aquella visión fue más que suficiente para hacerle alcanzar un punto orgásmico, Mikkel gritó con fuerza inclinándose sobre Lukas, entrando más profundamente a medida que de nuevo Lukas volvía a gemir fuertemente, callándole con un beso, dejándole ahogar de nuevo, aquel sonoro gemido en su boca. Se separó tan sólo para respirar y él mismo gemir el nombre de Lukas a medida que alcanzaba el orgasmo, dejándose dentro, aferrándose con fuerza. Lukas no se quedó atrás, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la necesidad de cerrar las piernas, sin que pudiese lograrlo, _desde luego_, llegando al clímax, con una sensación que parecía dominarle por completo, respirando agitadamente, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones, con la necesidad de estabilizar su respiración, su cuerpo entero temblando éxtasis post-orgásmico.

Mikkel entonces, aun respirando con dificultad, temblando en éxtasis, le sujetó con fuerza, atrapándole entre sus brazos, dejándose caer en la hierba, abrazándole con fuerza, fuerte y definitivamente. Lukas aun temblaba bajo su abrazo, y Mikkel depositó un beso nervioso en su frente.

–Te necesito.

**Fin del capítulo VII**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Capitulo largo, para disculparme por la tardanza. OMG ¡lo lamento tanto si ha sido tedioso o aburrido! una disculpa. pero ..._Tenía que pasar_.

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias en serio por los comentarios y apoyos a esta historia, bien saben que sus comentarios me animan a seguir! Gracias de nuevo.


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

* * *

**Hong Kong**

* * *

– ¿Cómo llamas a esto? – Emil removía el contenido en el profundo tazón de sopa con los palillos chinos. Dentro, entre el caldo casi transparente había brotes de soja, pollo, algo de cebollín y diferentes verduras acompañadas de fideos. Era extraño, sobre todo para Emil quien, había vivido siempre comiendo comida escandinava, aun cuando de vez en cuando su madre cocinara algo de su tierra natal, aquello igual podía ser _bizarro_ pero no menos encantador. Aquella sopa sabia bastante bien, dentro de todo.

– _Lou fo tong_– Leon respondió dándole una pequeña cuchara de madera para que su interlocutor pudiese comer la sopa. –… ¿Sabes usar los palillos? –preguntó curioso.

– No, pero planeo averiguar ya mismo como se hace – Emil respondió determinadamente a la par que tomaba la cuchara y la metía en la sopa. – "_luofotnog" _ o, ¿Cómo era?

– _Lou fo tong_, sopa cocida lentamente – Leon se tomaba bastante en serio aquello de la comida, al parecer. Desde que habían despertado, aquel ofrecimiento de recorrer Hong Kong se hizo presente tal y como había sucedido la mañana anterior, sin embargo, aquel chico lejos de llevarle por las contemporáneas calles de la isla de Hong Kong o a recorrer el lujo de puerto victoria, había ido un paso más allá. Ambos habían bajado desde la cumbre victoria en un par de bicicletas que habían dejado en el puerto antes de tomar una embarcación que los llevaría del otro lado, a la península de Kowloon. "_La isla del puerto victoria esta bien"_ había dicho Leon "_Pero si quieres verdadera comida tradicional, los barrios bajos son lo mejor"_

Parecía, como si el hijo del Sr. Kirkland fuese un explorador nato de aquella mancha urbana en medio del agua, Leon se movía ágilmente entre las concurridas calles de aquel sitio que según sus palabras _"Es tan parte de Hong Kong, como el puerto victoria_" le había llevado de un lado a otro, entre parques y callejuelas, por las tiendas repletas de amuletos, figuras de papel para las ofrendas, comida, ingredientes frescos, y una gran cantidad de cosas. Entre ellas, una variedad de pequeños establecimientos donde la gente se sentaba a comer, ya sea solo o acompañado por todos los miembros de la familia. Emil pudo ver en aquellos estrechos establecimientos, familias de incluso más de quince miembros compartiendo alimentos. Aquello era completamente lejano a lo que hubiese esperado de su visita a Hong Kong, pues, lo sabia, él y sus padres hubiesen permanecido en el lujo del hotel y su buffet.

Esto era por mucho, más interesante y así fue que ambos terminaron en uno de esos establecimientos -después de una larga tarde de compras sin sentido- compartiendo alimentos y mesas con dos o tres familias numerosas de las calles de Hong Kong.

– Ya veo – Emil entonces imitó la posición de la mano de Leon para tomar el juego de palillos chinos y entonces empezó a intentar moverlos, quizás, no fue perfecto al primer intento, pero estuvo practicando un par de veces pillando comida en el tazón antes de finalmente dirigirse un trozo de verdura a la boca, fallando. Quizás, era la atmosfera del lugar, alegre, movido, concurrido y con buen aroma, quizás era que él mismo estaba relajado y quizás era la risa de Leon quien no pudo contenerla al ver a Emil fallar a la hora de comer, pero en cuanto se le cayó la comida de nuevo dentro del tazón salpicándolo ligeramente, Emil rio ante su propia situación. – Bien, va de nuevo, va de nuevo – Dijo antes de volver a intentarlo con un resultado exitoso.

Leon rio al ver el gesto de victoria que se había formado en la aparentemente seria faz de Emil, era divertido enseñar esas cosas, ese mundo, a alguien que estaba verdaderamente interesado, alguien para quien todo eso era nuevo, y lo aceptaba, lo intentaba y lo disfrutaba. Leon también estaba disfrutando mucho de aquél paseo, de alguna extraña forma, la presencia del hijo del amigo de su padre, había traído algo de frescura a su vida.

Emil logró pillar mas bocados sin errores – Oh si, he dominado la técnica – comentó hilarantemente al continuar comiendo y Leon sonrió soltando un grito tomando la mano de Emil alzándola como declarándolo campeón.

– ¡Así se hace!

–_Pfft _

Acto seguido, Leon soltó unas palabras en chino para atraer la atención de los demás comensales quienes voltearon a verle con sonrisas reflejadas en el rostro, así mismo, Leon hacia señas hacia Emil aun sin bajarle la mano del aire.

Emil rio levemente, enrojecido pero curioso – ¿Qué…que haces?

– Les estoy diciendo que acabas de aprender a utilizar los palillos, _como un pro, _ no muchos lo logran ¿lo sabias? – respondió y de nuevo se dirigió a los demás y los demás entonaron una canción alegre y divertida, muchos reían y aplaudían contentos. – Aplaude, aplaude _Em_, estamos de fiesta.

Emil rio y una vez que Leon liberó su mano, aplaudió un par de veces – ¿ya puedo terminar de comer?

– Solo porque se enfría. – replicó dedicándole una sonrisa amena.

Emil sonrió y continuó con su faena. Definitivamente, la estaba pasando mejor de lo que había creído, no podía arrepentirse de haber viajado hasta Hong Kong y definitivamente aquellas dos semanas serían muy interesantes. Estaba seguro. Y en aquellos momentos se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lukas? Después de todo, ya tenía un par de días a solas…

* * *

**Dinamarca:**

* * *

Lukas se movió lentamente entre la "suavidad" de las sábanas de su cama, era extraño, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no por lo que había pasado al inicio de sus _lecciones de natación_ aquella mañana. Aunque bien tenía que ver con eso. Era como si las sabanas de algodón que tanto amaba, de pronto hubiesen perdido por completo la suavidad característica de sus hilos. Eran incómodas, eran ásperas y duras. Lukas suspiró frustrado, parecería que aquella noche no lograría dormir, así que optó por bajar las escaleras para calentar un vaso de leche con la esperanza de que tal vez, su calor y vapor cremoso le pudiesen ayudar a cerrar los ojos. Pero Lukas, a pesar de lo extraño de su situación, entendía bien el porqué de la repentina hipersensibilidad de su piel, negarlo sería demasiado pretencioso. Después de todo, la razón de su actual sensación yacía durmiendo en otra habitación, en aquella reservada a los huéspedes de la familia.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios a medida que removía la leche en la pequeña olla puesta al fuego y abrazaba su brazo inconscientemente. Desde luego, las manos de Mikkel, amplias, grandes y fuertes le habían sujetado firmemente, le habían recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, la habían estremecido y la habían llevado a experimentar sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido, y no sólo eso, le había sentido por completo, pecho contra pecho, piel contra piel y se había aferrado a ese hombre , _Mikkel Densen, _en un arrebato de placer, en un último grito de manera incontrolable, como si dentro de Lukas se hubiese despertado una llama que lo hacía actuar de forma asertiva; y Lukas mismo había acariciado aquella espalda, aquellos brazos, aquel pecho y había, besado aquel atractivo rostro con necesidad y anhelado esos labios con desesperación y lujuria. Había probado la dulzura de sentirse deseado, poseído y tomado de cuerpo entero por la suavidad de la sensación de la fricción de su piel contra la suya. De ahí que las sábanas de pronto, ya no fueran tan suaves.

– Maldición… – susurró en voz baja cuando se percató que había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que la leche se había sobrecalentado derramándose sobre el piloto de la estufa, rápidamente apagó la llave del gas y se sirvió lo restante en una taza pequeña, ya en la mañana se encargaría del desorden, no se sentía de ánimos para lidiar con la responsabilidad de ello en aquel momento, por ahora lidiaba con un problema de mayor índole: Mikkel Densen.

Y qué hacer para lograr conciliar el sueño después de todos esos pensamientos y conclusiones sobre sus sábanas.

– ¿No podías dormir? – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquella voz llamativa, asertiva y llena de _Oh, todas esas cosas que logran llamar la atención._

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lukas respondió sin despegar la mirada de su casi llena taza de leche caliente. – ¿No te enseñaron a que no debes andarte paseando en casas ajenas?

Mikkel ahogó una risa – claro, pero no cuando el sujeto de mi atención se escurre por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

– ¿Me has seguido?

–No, para nada – aseguró con una sonrisa juguetona e inocente – yo solo he bajado por que creí que la casa se incendiaría con esa olla de leche.

Lukas dejó salir un bufido.

–Coincidencia – agregó Mikkel – yo tampoco he podido dormir, y no he podido dejar de pensar. – Lukas alzó la mirada a esto ultimo, quizás, incluso pudo arrepentirse de eso al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de su interlocutor, era tan fácil ignorar al mundo teniéndolos enfrente.

– ¿En que has estado pensando? – ya sabía la respuesta, _desde luego _pero Lukas podía permitirse el lujo de preguntarlo, de arrancárselo de los labios, de querer oírlo decir aquellas palabras que de alguna manera le revolvían sus emociones de una forma frenética.

Mikkel sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a Lukas acariciando los mechones del pálido cabello rubio del chico. – En ti, desde luego.

– Mmh y… ¿Qué has pensado?

– En que, como dije en ese momento, te necesito, pero no sólo de esa manera.

– ¿Ah no?...~ –Lukas jugaba con su propia moral, sentándose, cruzando la pierna y ladeando la cabeza mientras soplaba en su taza de leche de manera despreocupada. – ¿De qué manera entonces?

– En mi vida.

Fue como si de pronto toda la realidad hubiese caído sobre sus hombros, claro que Lukas no lo demostró, pero una cortina de humo se desvaneció en ese instante ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos? ¿Le gustaba? Claro, eso sucedía. Pero la verdadera pregunta, aún quedaba en el aire.

– ¿Y por qué?

Ninguno de ellos había mencionado, certeramente lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás, hablar de amor podría parecer precipitado, había deseo, de eso no había duda, un a atracción física más fuerte que la consciencia misma y tal vez, incluso mas fuerte que el propio sentido común. Sin embargo, dejarse caer a la idea de que _estaba sucediendo algo de mayor magnitud _podría incluso aterrarlos un poco, claro está que ni Lukas, ni Mikkel creían que se trataba de la propia lujuria.

Uno no arriesga tanto, tan sólo por lujuria.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Mikkel, de aquellos suaves y gruesos labios. – Por que hay algo en ti, y siento en te necesito más de lo que he necesitado a algo, _o a alguien._

Lukas contuvo la respiración ante aquellas palabras, bebió de nuevo de su taza y se puso de pie para abandonarla sobre la tarja, entonces caminó hacia la salida de la cocina, pasando de largo por donde Mikkel se encontraba de pie. – Vámonos a dormir ¿Quieres? Ya es muy tarde – Dijo y siguió caminando. Para Mikkel aquellas reacciones y palabras fueron en cierta medida, confusas sin embargo le siguió, después de todo, era cierto eran altas horas de la madrugada y sus habitaciones se encontraban en el primer piso.

Al subir la escalera, la habitación de Lukas fue la primera que se presentó en el amplio pasillo y abrió la puerta entrando, Mikkel sin embargo continuó con su camino rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes.

– ¿No vas a entrar? – La suave voz de Lukas resonó con un eco aterciopelado y Mikkel le miró levemente confuso y sin embargo sonrió, quizás, la oscuridad que ya reinaba en la casa tras apagar las luces del pasillo hacía imposible que aquella sonrisa se viera en su esplendor, pero Lukas la pudo sentir.

– Claro que si – Mikkel respondió de manera asertiva y casi seductora, con una voz sensual de manera despreocupada y accidental antes de caminar hasta Lukas tomándole levemente de la cintura.

– No puedo dormir con esta sensación – Fue lo que Lukas dijo después de que ambos caminaron hacia la cama. – Es desesperante por que es una sensación áspera, poco agradable y es tu culpa.

Responsable, Mikkel entonces le besó levemente y deslizó sus manos bajo la tela que cubría la suave y fria piel de Lukas, entonces aquella suavidad regresó a sus sensaciones, era lo que él necesitaba, y despojándose de la ropa que cubría su propio cuerpo, Lukas continuó por librarse de aquellas telas en el cuerpo del otro, aquellas que le estorban al acto, que lo desesperaban y que le revolvían en una vorágine de ansiedad por volver a tocarle, piel contra piel.

–Quiero dormir así hoy – Fue lo que Lukas dijo en cuanto las puntas de sus dedos se pasearon cómodamente por el pecho de Mikkel. Él, asintió dando un beso certero en su frente, paseando los dedos por el cabello color trigo seco y aspirando levemente la calidez de aquella cercanía.

–Desde luego – replicó – También quiero sentirte.

Así, ambos terminaron en cama, envueltos entre las sabanas, enganchados de sus extremidades en un complejo abrazo que bien podría parecer incomodo, pero con aquella sensación de suavidad, del calor, aquel aroma y movimiento de la respiración apaciguada. ¿Qué podría importarles? Al final, ambos quedaron dormidos en aquel panorama.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz pegaban con fuerza pasándose y danzando por entre las cortinas de lino blanco en la habitación de Lukas, no sólo iluminando la habitación sino dando de lleno en su faz y en la de Mikkel. Lukas, se estiró levemente, las sabanas parecían haber recuperado aquella suavidad o más bien, había dormido cómodo, _peculiarmente cómodo. _Un dolor le recorrió la espalda, los brazos e incluso las piernas y las acciones del día anterior reflejaron los estragos en su cuerpo, no es que se arrepintiera, desde luego, el día anterior había sido un día muy _intenso _en diferentes formas, después de haber hecho el amor en el césped, se había atrevido a meterse al lago.

_Se había atrevido_

Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era como si aquel día fuese una nueva persona, aun cuando, poco a poco desde que hubo conocido a Mikkel, su propia personalidad iba transmutando, viviendo y alejándose del Lukas que hasta esos instantes había sido. A esas alturas, quien deja que una persona tenga tanto efecto en su vida, es por que sencillamente esa persona no le es indiferente, y para Lukas Bondevík –le gustase o no- Mikkel Densen, era nada indiferente. Le atraía físicamente, su personalidad también era no solo atrayente sino _endemoniadamente _influyente, su sonrisa y su elocuencia, su mirada y sus palabras, sus caricias y actitudes, todo aquello que conformaba a Mikkel, seducía de una manera –erótica o no- a Lukas.

Podría ser molesto, podría no, pero al final de cuentas, todo aquello tenía un efecto en él, un efecto que no se podría llamar más solo deseo, lujuria, atracción. Iba más allá, hacia los límites del aprecio, en la frontera del _"me importa" _ y el "_te quiero conmigo" _ rozando los índices de la posesividad que Lukas mismo jamás imaginó que experimentaría en carne propia, pues, desde luego que si Mikkel mirara a otra persona con el mismo fulgor con el que miraba a Lukas, éste, no podría sobrellevarlo.

Después de todo, sentirse deseado por Mikkel Densen era algo completamente extraordinario.

Lukas se dio la vuelta, aún envuelto entre las blancas sabanas de algodón, aun con los pensamientos soñolientos, aún con la sensación orgásmica en el bajo vientre, aún con la sensación de haberse sentido más humano y más hombre que cualquier otra ocasión. Era extraño, por no decir bizarro, que se sintiese de esa forma tras aquella situación, Lukas desde luego jamás imaginó que la primera vez que se vería envuelto, al desnudo y apasionado sería con otro hombre.

Por una parte aquello estaba tan mal, o al menos según lo que le habían dictado en aquella educación completamente polar, es decir "Blanco o Negro" donde el blanco es el bien, el negro lo malo y si lo blanco está en la casa paterna y en lo que ellos dictan, el mundo exterior es lo negro, lo incorrecto lo inmoral, con lo que hay que tener cuidado.

Y de repente, Lukas se había entregado a la pasión dominante en una escapada un tanto prohibida con otro hombre. No es que hubiese mucho que pensar al respecto, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía seguir con aquellos pensamientos, ni se arrepentía y muy por el contrario no pensaba dar pasos hacía atrás, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo era muy revuelto, por un lado el no sentía hacer algo malo y por otro, la idea de aquea su fuese sólo lograba extasiarlo mas.

Miró por unos segundos el atractivo rostro de Mikkel quien aún parecía dormir, los rasgos contrastantes y varoniles, los labios bien marcados y gruesos, completamente invitantes para besarles y dejarse dominar por ellos, la nariz bien trazada, el mentón afilado, las cejas pobladas y completamente detalladas que harían juego con ese seductor par de ojos azules tan pronto, éstos se abrieran y trajeran consigo la energía de ése hombre quien aún reposaba con el cabello rubio caído, hecho una maraña enredada y desperdigada sin sentido sobre el lino de las almohadas de Lukas.

Lukas entonces se apoyó sobre el bien labrado pecho de Mikkel y apoyándose sobre él, se acomodó sentados a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quizás en un arrebato de excitación matutina o de sensaciones aquellas que le venían acompañando, lo hizo en un gesto de _juego_ completamente consciente de sus acciones y se inclinó hacía adelante para susurrar en su oído, para besar su cuello, para deleitarse rozando sus labios con los de Mikkel quien ante aquella sensación, despertó de _ipso facto. _Después de todo, ¿Quién podría mantenerse perenne y adormilado ante aquella situación?

– Wow… – Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto abrió sus ojos y ante sí y _sobre sí,_ vio a Lukas, erguido, al desnudo y peinándose el cabello con sus delgados dedos iluminado por el sol de la mañana.

–Vaya – replicó – hasta que despiertas. Es increíble lo que tengo que hacer para despertarte – añadió haciendo el ademan de quitarse de ahí.

– N…no, quédate ahí – le pidió, tomándole de la cintura con sus dos manos sujetándole con firmeza, manteniéndole apoyado sobre su regazo. – Es bueno despertar así ¿sabes?, estos han sido los mejores buenos días que he tenido.

– Ni siquiera te he dicho buenos días.

– ¿Y tu crees que es necesario?...viéndote así, teniéndote así…

– Es muy temprano para ello.

– ¿Tu crees? – Mikkel preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, acariciando su costado, subiendo la mano por su pecho y hasta la clavícula de Lukas.

– Quizás…

– ¿Quizás? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez, la otra mano fue la que se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia uno de los muslos de Lukas, acariciando la tersa y fresca piel estrujándole levemente. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios del menor de los dos.

– No, pero tenemos que haces otras cosas, o sospecharan…

Golpe de la realidad, era cierto, molesto, inadecuado y estúpido, Mikkel resopló dándole la razón, se sentó sin dejar que Lukas bajara de su regazo y le besó el cuello de una manera cuasi desesperada ganando un par de gemidos por parte del chico.

–Odio que tengas razón en esta clase de cosas – susurró en su oído – Pero toma esto como mis buenos días hacia ti. – Dicho eso Mikkel le mordió levemente en la curva entre su hombro y cuello, un leve quejido salió por parte de Lukas cuando una rojiza marca quedó visible en la alabastrina y suave piel.

–Mmh Ahora tendré que usar bufanda todo el día y hasta que desaparezca – se quejó y Mikkel rio levemente.

– Apresurémonos y vayamos al estudio entonces.

Lukas soltó un último bufido antes de empujar a Mikkel para ir a ducharse.

**Fin del Capitulo VIII**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Una disculpa por la tardanza, ha habido un par de peculiaridades a nivel personal que me mantienen alejada de este tipo de proyectos. Pero amo mucho esta historia como para no continuarla jaja. Ok

Quizás este capitulo no avanzó mucho en la historia, y fue mas que nada un _afterglow _y fluff bastante pronunciado, pero no quería escribir un capitulo excesivamente denso y que les quedara a deber para avanzar la historia ya que el siguiente capitulo es para eso y realmente quería retratar tanto lo que seguía al capitulo anterior como el primer avance en la historia de Emil que en serio, es medianamente importante de alguna manera para esta historia. _Ooops_ así que no podía saltarme estas dos escenas.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante en este proyecto.

PS: Respecto al capitulo anterior, lo hice M en parte por sugerencia y en parte por que creo que la historia se presta ; v ; . Gracias en serio por sus palabras!


	9. Capitulo 9

Fragmento del capítulo anterior:

– _No, pero tenemos que hacer otras cosas, o sospecharan…_

_Golpe de la realidad, era cierto, molesto, inadecuado y estúpido, Mikkel resopló dándole la razón, se sentó sin dejar que Lukas bajara de su regazo y le besó el cuello de una manera cuasi desesperada ganando un par de gemidos por parte del chico._

–_Odio que tengas razón en esta clase de cosas – susurró en su oído – Pero toma esto como mis buenos días hacia ti. – Dicho eso Mikkel le mordió levemente en la curva entre su hombro y cuello, un leve quejido salió por parte de Lukas cuando una rojiza marca quedó visible en la alabastrina y suave piel._

–_Mmh Ahora tendré que usar bufanda todo el día y hasta que desaparezca – se quejó y Mikkel rio levemente._

– _Apresurémonos y vayamos al estudio entonces._

_Lukas soltó un último bufido antes de empujar a Mikkel para ir a ducharse._

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

_La sonata para violín en fa mayor de Haendel_ sonaba enérgica por entre los pasillos de aquella larga casa de paredes blancas y casi inmaculadas, parecía transmitir júbilo y dicha por parte de su intérprete. Lento y melódico, y luego pausado para acelerarse nuevamente una y otra vez, dejando la música en un hilo de suspenso para regresar a la fuerza nuevamente con toda la energía de quien se deja llevar por la melodía que está interpretando.

Lukas movía su cuerpo apenas, levemente al ritmo de la música que él mismo tocaba, con los ligeros movimientos de su brazo sosteniendo el arco y la rapidez de sus ágiles y delgados dedos sobre las cuerdas para lograr que el violín suspirase aquella motivadora pieza musical. A ojos de Mikkel – y de muchos más- aquello era magistral, una visión por de más agradable y completamente placentero a la vista…y oído. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en ojos de Mikkel Densen quien aquella tarde, fungía como el único espectador de tan delicioso show. Una hilera de interpretaciones en violín cuasi-específicamente sólo para él.

Cuando la melodía hubo terminado y Lukas bajó su bien amado violín y encaró mirando a _su público_ y las grandes manos de Mikkel dieron una serie de aplausos al intérprete.

– Ha sido maravilloso, por un momento me ha parecido estar en un lugar muy lejano de aquí.

–Gracias, que bueno que te agradó – Lukas replicó respirando con profundidad y paseando sus dedos por su cabello color de trigo, peinándolo levemente hacia atrás a la par que tomaba asiento en el canapé, junto a Mikkel. Ambos se encontraban en el salón de la casa. – ¿Un lugar lejano? ¿Qué tan lejano?

–Lo suficientemente lejos, donde no llegue ni rastro de seña humana.

– ¿Es así? ¿Será acaso que…? – Hizo ademán de reflexión a la par que miraba por la ventana cercana con sus grandes ojos enmarcados por espesas pestañas oscuras – ¿Será acaso que Mikkel Densen me quiere solo para sí?

El aludido sonrió y reacomodó el cabello de Lukas y después, sostuvo el rostro de éste con sus amplias manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, obligándole a verle de frente. – Quizás, lo más probable es que si, dime ¿Qué le has hecho a Mikkel Densen? No puede dejar de pensar en ti…

Lukas dejó escapar una risa sorda y soltándose del agarre suavemente, desvió la vista elegantemente sin jamás bajar la mirada, posando sus ojos en un amplio cuadro antiguo que adornaba la pared de aquél salón. – No ha sido culpa mía – respondió – Él se está dejando llevar…

– ¿Y sabes tú, porque se está dejando llevar?

– No lo sé… – De nuevo volteó a verle y una sonrisa ladina muy suave se presentó en su faz a la par que conectaba sus ojos con los de Mikkel – ¿Lujuria Tal vez?

– Mmh – Mikkel asintió dos veces – podría ser, la lujuria encarnizada nos lleva a hacer muchas cosas, _cosas terribles_, cosas inimaginables…

– ¿Cómo viajar hasta otra ciudad mientras el socio no está para intimar con el hijo?

– Y eso es lo más curioso de todo, _tú mismo lo dijiste,_ era arriesgar mucho.

– Y… ¿Mikkel Densen arriesga mucho por lujuria? – Preguntó, aunque a esas alturas ya sabía la respuesta.

– Por _Esta lujuria _que siente, quizás sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta… ¿Por qué Mikkel Densen se deja llevar? – preguntó de nuevo en tercera persona y Lukas le miró curioso.

– No lo sé, ¿Qué otra opción habría sino la lujuria?

– Tal vez… se deja llevar por… ¿Amor?

Lukas entonces acarició la mejilla de aquel hombre, de Mikkel y le acomodó unos desorganizados cabellos retirándolos de su faz y entonces suspiró – Entonces, si eso fuese, yo tendría que verle a los ojos y decirle "No seas tonto" – fue la respuesta de Lukas, quien después de aquellas frases se levantó para salir del salón. – Un hombre como Mikkel Densen no se puede dejar llevar por cosas así, estaría perdiendo más de lo que gana.

Mikkel le siguió, con una mirada confusa, de nuevo, _odiaba_ que Lukas tuviera razón, no por que perdiera más de lo que ganaba, sino porque caer en el amor era francamente estúpido.

"_Y sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a detenerme" _pensó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Mikkel llegase a Elsinor y varias lunas desde que durmiesen juntos, muchas horas desde aquel arrebato carnal en el lago, y varias repeticiones de ese acto en espacios recónditos de la casa. Para ambos, todo aquello había sido una situación que se salió de las manos desde el inicio pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos para detener el avance de las cosas? Había deseo _y algo más, _que ninguno de los dos quiso desenmarañar en aquel momento. Hubiera sido demasiado problemático y poco claro, la velocidad con la que las cosas se iban dando, no correspondía a los cánones que se dictaban, o siquiera a lo que el sentido común pudiera otorgar. Más aun, era terrorífico admitir lo que a esas alturas, era inminente. De nada sirve negar la realidad, Lukas se repetía aquellas palabras hasta el hartazgo, y aun así, su mismo sentido común le obligaba a detenerse en aquellos pensamientos, no dando tregua a _la realidad_ a que tomase parte y acción en su mente. No podía permitírselo, ni él ni Mikkel, aquello era claro.

El juego que ninguno de los dos entendió ni se dio cuenta de cuando había iniciado, terminaría al finalizar la semana, la familia de Lukas estaría de vuelta y Mikkel habría de volver a Copenhague a sus deberes a su mundo y lejos de aquellas dos semanas tan confusas como amenas en presencia de Lukas Bondevík.

Pero aquel final de aquellas dos semanas, significaba no solo el desprendimiento de Lukas a Mikkel, sino también algo más…

* * *

**Hong Kong**

– Gané, no puedes negarlo _otra vez,_ Leon. – Emil se bajaba de la bicicleta de aluminio y cesto en la que había pedaleado todo el día en continuas carreras con Leon Kirkland, a lo largo de la zona más natural de "Los nuevos Territorios" en Hong Kong.

– Solo porque esa piedra se atravesó en mi camino, sino, yo te hubiera esperado en la meta. –Leon respondió libremente moviendo una mano haciendo el ademán de "poca cosa", a eso, Emil resopló cansinamente.

– _mal perdedor. _– Una sonrisa ladina se reflejó en la faz del chico – Me temo que tendría que dejarte ganar siempre…

– Bah, _no hay necesidad_, si lo intentamos de nuevo, por seguridad que te gano.

– ¡Ay no!, estoy agotado, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta actividad física…

–Mhm, entonces, creo que… – Leon entonces posó sus ojos en Emil reparando unos segundos en sus facciones, su cabello revuelto por andar jugando entre los árboles, las mejillas enrojecidas naturalmente como parte de su _yo_ eterno, los dos enormes ojos con una tonalidad tan clara como amena y la palidez de sus labios. No es que Leon nunca hubiese visto un Europeo, había visto varios, dado que, su padre era uno, _después de todo. _Y en Puerto Victoria había muchos, pero el punto era que _ese _ europeo era interesante, no solo en su físico por demás _agradable_ sino por la curiosidad en esos ojos cuasi felinos. Emil era una persona de naturaleza curiosa, justo como Leon mismo y quizás fue eso lo que lo ató tan pronto al hecho de que…se estaba ¿acostumbrando? ¿Era la palabra? A ese chico de cabellos tan claros como la cebada. Su forma de ver las cosas, su ímpetu y sed de saber más, la violencia con que vencía sus miedos, la energía para expresar sus ideas de las formas más insospechadas e inhóspitas que ni las palabras lograban salir de su boca. El carácter cambiante y explosivo y al mismo tiempo, lo dulce de su comprensión, de sus ganas de vivir y sentir la vida, lo curioso de su posición en el mundo y lo orgulloso de lo más insospechado.

Todo aquello era Emil, quien al final resultaba la persona más auténtica que Leon pudiese haber conocido, nadie podría culparlo por sentirse naturalmente apegado al chico.

– ¿Leon? ¿Crees que?

– ¿Uhm? ¡Ah! – retomó su dialogo – Tengo un lugar que te gustara ver.

– ¿Está lejos? No tarda en anochecer… y deberíamos de regresar a Puerto Victoria.

Leon asintió dos veces – Sip, debemos volver peeero aún no, mejor ven ¿Si? –Dijo adelantándose levemente – no nos tomará mucho y…como que, sé que te gustará.

Emil le siguió a regañadientes – Ya que… ¿A dónde vamos?

–Ya que estamos en "Los nuevos Territorios" quiero enseñarte un lugar que hay aquí, por encima de una ladera.

– ¡Una ladera! Nos va a tomar demasiado…

Leon rio entre dientes – Ahora _Em_, ¿Siempre te quejas de todo?

– A estas alturas deberías saberlo ya ¿No?

Leon sonrió a ese comentario – Quizás, Quizás…–

– Y yo por mi lado se cuan pasado puedes llegar a ser…

– _Ouch_ – contestó riendo levemente antes de llegar a la ladera – Bien, dejemos las bicis aquí y escalemos.

– No quiero… – volvió a quejarse, aunque de igual manera terminó por subir aquella ladera junto a Leon.

Leon ya no comentó nada y reservó su aliento para poder terminar de subir aquella pendiente hasta llegar a la cima, tomando la mano de Emil –y sonriendo al contacto- para ayudarle a subir. Él lo sabía, aquel lugar valía la pena, incluso ensuciarse la ropa y rasparse un poco con tal de disfrutar el espectáculo. Emil abrió sus ojos ampliamente al encontrarse con la vista del verde que cubría los nuevos territorios, sin embargo su vista se maravilló aún más cuando ante sus ojos se alzaban los medianos rascacielos de la ciudad y más allá, el mar y su hermoso puerto. Pronto oscurecería y las luces de la ciudad desde horas atrás alumbraban –aun sin ser necesario- las calles, logrando dar un aspecto cuasi fantasmal y místico a esa preciosa vista.

– Wow… – Sintió quedarse sin palabras.

– ¿Te gusta? Lo descubrí un día mientras exploraba, si tus padres te dejasen estar en este lado más noche, podrías ver como anochece y eso… – Leon comentó

– Mmh, podemos arriesgarnos.

– Wow, _Em, _¿De dónde sacas tanta rebeldía?

Emil rodó los ojos – Ya calla y mejor… ayúdame a tomar una foto ¿Si? – Dijo sacando una vez más su cámara fotográfica. – ¿Desde dónde crees que salga mejor?

Leon sonrió asertivamente mirándole de frente – Desde el punto en donde estoy parado.

– Ah bien, entonces…– Emil regresó hacia dónde Leon y colocándose a su lado, tomó un par de fotografías. Leon rio por lo bajo, ¿Realmente no había entendido el contexto de sus palabras?

–Siempre estas tomando fotografías de todo…

–Sí, quiero llevarme el mejor recuerdo… además, ¿tú también cierto?

En efecto, desde los primeros días de sus paseos por la ciudad, sus barrios y otros destinos, Emil se había encargado de fotografiar tal y como había sido su propósito en cuando se hizo a la idea de que viajaría a Hong Kong, aunque no sólo eso, para fortuna de Emil –y eso pensaba él mismo- había tomado bastantes fotografías de él y su nuevo amigo en sus -no tan permitidos- paseos por los barrios de la península de Kowloon, los nuevos territorios y el puerto Victoria. Ahí entre los adornos, los juegos, las luces, los fuegos artificiales, la comida regional, la convivencia con la gente y las noches del dragón. Un maravilloso viaje preservado en un rollo de una cámara de alta tecnología_ que incluso tenía flash, _así que adiós oscuridad en sus fotos. Leon también había documentado todo en su propia cámara, en cuánto vio a Emil fotografiando, pensó que él también debería hacer lo mismo.

– Si, yo también –Leon respondió vagamente y luego volteó a ver Emil quien ya había tomado asiento en una roca, Leon hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a él, mirando al frente y perdiendo la vista en el panorama.

– ¡Ah! – Emil exclamó y de inmediato se puso de pie, logrando que el otro chico le mirara con desconcierto. – Esa roca sirve – dijo torpemente colocando su cámara fotográfica sobre una roca atrás de donde se habían sentado. – pondré el temporizador, para que nos tome una foto juntos con el panorama atrás ¿suena bien no? – Comentó emocionado – ¡date la vuelta y mira a la cámara!

Leon sonrió al ímpetu de Emil, ante aquella actitud cargada de _"lo quiero todo" _era en cierto modo fascinante. Obedeció y se acomodó en la roca mirando de frente a la cámara levantando ambas manos a la altura del pecho para salir así en la foto.

– ¡Posa bien! –Emil exigió riendo – ¡listo, diez segundos! – explicó regresando apresurado a la roca, sentándose junto a Leon, de una manera tan apresurada que por poco y se cae hacia atrás, por fortuna Leon logró sujetarle abrazándole parcialmente de lado y riendo levemente.

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¡S…si! ¡Pero mira a la cámara!

Antes de que ambos pudieran regresar la vista a la cámara, se dio el disparo de la misma capturando aquel instante.

– Mmh, como que tendrás que repetir esa toma – comentó Leon, divertido de ver la frustración en Emil.

– ya, ya… estúpida cámara… – Replicó poniéndose de pie una vez más para preparar la cámara.

– _¿Em?_

– ¿Aja? – el aludido respondió vagamente mientras ajustaba de nuevo la cámara.

– ¿Te estás llevando un buen recuerdo de Hong Kong?

Emil miró la cámara entre sus manos y sonrió levemente antes de alzar la vista para conectar su mirada con la de Leon, conectarse con esos delicados ojos rasgados color miel. La sonrisa se amplió de manera natural, suave y delicada, entonces, con toda la sinceridad de su ser, asintió.

– El mejor de todos…

Leon le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos parecían destellar como si fuese una luz más, quizás había sido el efecto del atardecer, pero aquello lo había hecho lucir cálido. Tal y cómo el mismo lo era.

– Me alegro… –respondió suavemente y después rompió el contacto visual con Emil pera mirar el horizonte – se hace de tarde, tu foto no saldrá si no te apuras… ¿Repetimos la toma?

– ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – Emil se apresuró a colocar la cámara en la roca y regresó a su sitio, junto a Leon.

* * *

**Dinamarca**

Lukas se movía levemente en sus sabanas dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, que para él sería el más amargo en mucho tiempo. Aquel día, Mikkel habría de volver a Copenhague, pues su familia habría de volver en la madrugada del día siguiente, y Lukas necesitaría ese día "libre" para poner en orden varias cosas. Un suspiro escapó de su boca a la par que se acomodaba más hacia el hombre que dormía a su lado.

–No te vayas…–le dijo en un susurro, confiado de que Mikkel dormía profundamente. – maldición, me he acostumbrado a ti…

Por un momento el tiempo amenazó con detenerse y Lukas hubiese estado más que dispuesto a vivir la eternidad enfrascada en unos cuantos minutos a un lado de ese hombre. Él estaba consiente, _más de lo que le habría gustado_ de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, quizás por su propia negativa, quizás por algo que se negaba aun más a admitir…

_Miedo_

Mikkel despertó minutos después y se sentó estirándose en cama, dejando al descubierto su pecho al desnudo.

– No tienes ningún reparo ¿verdad? – más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

– Mmh, Lukas…buenos días… – le miró con una sonrisa – ¿Dormiste bien?

Lukas resopló – Si ya sabes… ¿Para qué preguntas? – Mikkel volvió a dejar escapar una risotada y Lukas le miró con recelo – Estás de un peculiar buen humor… ¿Lo sabias? …

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? He logrado amanecer contigo…

– Mmh, pero hoy…te vas ¿No es cierto? – después de formular la pregunta, Lukas se sentó y se puso de pie para alcanzar una bata y cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

– No quiero pensar en eso.

– No huyas tanto de la realidad…

Mikkel se puso de pie, imitando a Lukas cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana y avanzando hasta él. – No es que huya, es algo inevitable después de todo… pero no quería despertar con ese pensamiento en la mente – Le dijo tomándole por los hombros, desde atrás. Lukas no se quitó y solo suspiró. – Lukas… No es como si me fuera para siempre, nos volveremos a ver.

– Eso ya lo sé, eres el socio de mi padre después de todo…

Mikkel asintió – Si…aun así, _necesito _decirte algo…no nos veremos en un tiempo y...yo…

– No… – Lukas interrumpió – entonces ahórrate las palabras, para la próxima vez que nos veamos…quizás para entonces sean más sinceras

–Lukas, en serio necesito que lo sepas y que lo tengas presente, cada minuto mientras estamos lejos el uno del otro…

– No sigas, no creo que esté listo para escuchar algo _fuerte_ – replicó y le miró de frente – No lo digas… y mejor…dímelas cuando nos volvamos a ver…

Mikkel le miró con ternura tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la de él, suavemente y después, se separó para mirarle de frente mientras suspiraba levemente – Hecho, y entonces verás cuán sinceras mis palabras son. –respondió acariciándole le mejilla – Y ese día no vas a poder detenerme en mi ímpetu de demostrar con acciones lo que mis palabras significan.

Lukas rio entre dientes – Quiero ser capaz de creer eso, así que veremos de lo que está hecho Mikkel Densen.

–Mikkel Densen está hecho de más verdades de las que puedes imaginar…

Lukas se soltó de su agarre levemente y avanzó al cuarto de baño – Ya veremos…ya veremos…– Entró y comenzó a preparar la bañera dejando que se llenara de burbujas antes de sumergirse. _Yo también Mikkel, yo también._

Lukas se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando minutos más tarde, Mikkel entraba en el cuarto de baño, mirándole suavemente, con el cabello revuelto, despeinado. – ¿Lukas? – el aludido le volteó a ver y Mikkel amplió la sonrisa dejando caer la sábana que cubría su desnudez, haciendo aquel ruido de fricción cuando la tela se deslizaba por su piel y se dejaba caer al suelo. Acto seguido, entró a la bañera con Lukas, dejando que parte de la espuma subiera debido al volumen y parte de ella se esparciera por el aire, y se aproximó a él, abrazándole y hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

– ¿Mikkel que haces?

– Nada –replicó besando la húmeda piel y deslizando sus manos por debajo del agua hacia los bien formados y curvilíneos muslos de Lukas, ante aquel contacto Lukas se estremeció levemente haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio para actuar.

– Eso no es "nada" Mikkel…–replicó en un delicado jadeo.

–Mmh, solo quiero tocarte, sentirte… una vez más antes de decir "hasta luego" – respondió besándole abajo del oído, acariciando su pecho y disfrutando del húmedo tacto entre la espuma perfumada.

– ¿No te bastó con anoche? – preguntó con un gemido cuando Mikkel comenzó a mordisquear levemente y a estrujar sus caderas con sus grandes manos. – ¿te bastó a ti?

– No –respondió secamente tratando de contenerse, subiendo sus manos a los bordes de la bañera y sumergiéndose ligeramente.

Alguien tocó la puerta – Joven, el desayuno está servido.

– Ya veo, bajaré en un instante – Lukas respondió dificultosamente desde la bañera.

– Mmh. ¿Y si tomamos el desayuno aquí? Ya lo estamos haciendo…

– Ya cállate… – respondió quejándose – maldición debemos bajar…

Mikkel gruño frustrado una última vez antes de soltarle y hacerse para atrás dejándose sumergir en el agua – sólo déjame morir aquí ¿Quieres?

Lukas salió del agua – Te espero allá abajo, Mikkel… – insistió

Mikkel respondió salpicando el agua –ya, ya…

* * *

**Hong Kong **

El sonido delos cubiertos imperaba en el silencio, era el momento de la cena y tanto Emil como sus padres, el amigo de sus padres: el Sr. Kirkland y su hijo Leon, compartían alimento, el motivo de aquel silencio casi sepulcral se encontraba en las últimas palabras que Aurora había proferido , quizás como un tema casual e inevitable a la hora de la cena, aunque Emil hubiese preferido que su madre las hubiera dicho en otro momento, quizás, cuando no le pudiera amargar la comida, aunque de nuevo… aquello sería imposible, no amargarlo, pues la realidad caía frente a sus ojos, de manera ineludible y completamente firme.

"Emi, cariño, no te olvides de hacer tus maletas, mañana partiremos muy, muy temprano"

Emil suspiró sin apetito. ¿Era necesario? Él ya sabía aquél itinerario y había estado tratando de ignorarlo desde el momento en que se había sentido bien en aquella tierra tan extraña y dual de la cual se había sentido profundamente fascinado. No necesitaba que le recordaran aquello.

– Terminé, será mejor que…vaya empezando a empacar de una vez, si me disculpan… – Dijo poniéndose de pie y fue interrumpido por el sonido de otra silla arrastrándose, frente a sus ojos, Leon se había puesto de pie también.

– te ayudo – dijo de manera firme y le siguió sin molestarse en disculparse con los demás comensales, no que Leon fuese un chico sin modales, pero era uno con prioridades. Arthur bufó y se disculpó por la actitud de su hijo.

Cuando Emil abrió la puerta de la habitación donde había pasado las noches durante su estadía en Hong Kong, entró suspirando levemente y de alguna manera fue reconfortado cuando Leon puso su mano en su hombro, aunque inmediatamente después, se fue a recargar al marco de la ventana, ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender las luces y se quedaron con la mediana iluminación nocturna de la contagiosa luz de los demás lugares y de las farolas de la calle.

– Ya es de noche aquí, son las ocho… ¿Qué hora es allá en tu casa?

– No lo sé… son…seis horas de diferencia, han de ser las dos de la tardé allá.

– Y… ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

–….supongo, aunque seguramente él ni se acuerda de nosotros – comentó con ligero tono de burla que no pasó desapercibido para Leon quien sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo.

– ¿Tú crees? –Miró por la ventana sintiéndose incapaz de confrontarlo directamente – éste lugar te extrañará… la gente te extrañará y…aquellos niños que…decían cosas sobre tu cabello también.

Emil rio levemente, en parte triste y en parte melancólicamente con un toque de dulzura. Era una sensación dual y no placentera. – Yo también extrañaré Hong Kong... – contuvo sus palabras, no se sentía prudente pero, ¿Qué más prudencia puede tener alguien que siente la arena escaparse de sus dedos? La desesperación corrió por sus extremidades y se sacudió para continuar hablando, dejando su boca expresarse y ya no contenerse.

Dejar de ser idiota y recatado.

– Y también… – volvió a hablar, mirando a Leon quien permanecía con la mirada perdida viendo la noche, gracias a las luces del exterior, podía distinguir su silueta y su rostro parcialmente iluminado. Entonces caminó hasta él, decidido.

Leon le volteó a ver, fijamente aun cuando su lenguaje corporal denotase nerviosismo. Leon respiró profundamente, se relamió los labios nerviosamente apretándolos después en una delgada línea y miró al suelo y luego alzó sus ojos para ver directamente a Emil.

– Te voy a extrañar, _Em._

Emil abrió ampliamente los ojos, _vaya-_pensó –_ De nuevo, me tomas la delantera_. Sonrió levemente ante su propio pensamiento y asintió dos veces. – Yo también, Leon, te voy a extrañar mucho.

Hubo un silencio, para nada incomodo, pero tampoco ameno, había mucho que decir en el aire sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para decir lo que seguía ¿Cómo se suponía que se hacía eso? Emil sintió su corazón acelerarse violentamente, Leon sintió una sensación casi sofocante, revoloteando, naciendo en su estómago trepando hasta expandirse por sus brazos. Y lograr formar un nudo en su garganta. Apretó los labios para evitar que un ruido chillón escapase de su boca y entonces, con el impulso que le dominó, alcanzó a Emil con sus brazos, atrayéndole en un aferrado abrazo. – _Emi, Emi_ – dijo repetidamente y el aludido, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y el pánico de huir, terminó por devolverle el abrazo.

– Sé que es…tonto –de nuevo Leon comenzó – y… sé que no tiene caso pero… ¡Ah! Demonios… – sintió un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos resbalando por su faz, esnifando levemente, con pequeños espasmos, Emil le sintió llorar y fue entonces que su fortaleza se derrumbó, entregándose al llanto.

– Leon… – lo llamó sollozando –No quiero irme… Leon, no quiero… – habló enterrando sus dedos en la tela de las ropas del otro quien en medio del abrazo le acaricio el cabello separándose levemente para verle de frente, con sus ojos igualmente húmedos, lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos color de miel. León pegó su mejilla a la de Emil.

– Y yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… – respondió esnifando y con la voz cortada. –…sa… ¿sabes? – Rio falsamente en medio de su llanto – Sé que es…tarde… que no es el momento pero... quiero que sepas que…me estuve callando mucho tiempo, conteniéndome… pero… – se interrumpió con un leve espasmo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte – … me siento …_así _por ti, desde hace varios días ya… por que llegaste muy _profundamente _ a mí , Emi…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas levemente cuando Emil rompió el abrazó entre los dos, callando sus labios con un suave beso, húmedo por las lágrimas que ambos se encontraban derramando. Aunque sorprendido por tal acción, inesperada e intensa, Leon devolvió el gesto cerrando los ojos y atrayéndole más hacia él, ladeando la cabeza e intensificando aquel beso, recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello y acariciando su mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos.

Cuando se separaron, Leon alzó la mirada y depositó un beso en la frente de Emil.

– _Mi_ _Emi_… creo que…no, estoy seguro que, me enamoré de ti.

Esnifando Emil asintió – también, yo también – respondió casi falto de voz. – Me enamoré de ti…– Hubo otro momento de silencio que ambos compartieron con ese cálido abrazo, hasta que dicho silencio se vio interrumpido. – ¿Leon?

– ¿Mh?

– No...No quiero dormir solo… –espetó y el otro sonrió.

– Entiendo…me quedaré contigo esta noche… ¿Qué dices?

–Por favor… – murmuró

Así, ambos se encaminaron hasta la cama y se refugiaron bajo sus sabanas compartiendo un abrazo, una plática casual, mucho silencio y una promesa.

– No te preocupes, Emi, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prome…no, te lo juro.

Emil asintió y se refugió en su pecho. – Te lo juro también.

Las horas pasaron y ambos, vieron el tan temido amanecer asomarse por el marco de aquella ventana, ninguno de los dos había dormido en aquella larga y triste noche. Se habían limitado a abrazarse en el calor de las cobijas, temiendo que aquel amanecer que les arrancaría del otro se hiciera presente. Leon miró la luz del sol posarse por las tan familiares cosas, pero la sensación de dolor, tristeza y desesperación lo dominó por completo, por seguridad que nada volvería a ser igual y aquel amanecer en Hong Kong, sería el más triste que hubiese visto y experimentado.

La voz de Aurora sonó del otro lado de la puerta –Emi, cariño, alístate, no debemos tardar en partir.

La realidad se hacía presente, y Emil miró a Leon con un gesto de disculpa que fue correspondido con una caricia en su mejilla y una sonrisa triste.

– Será mejor que te des prisa… – instó y Emil asintió levemente.

– Lo sé…– respondió poniéndose de pie encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación para ir al baño a lavarse la cara. – ¿Vendrás…al aeropuerto?

Leon negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios y conteniendo un nudo en la garganta. – No, lo siento _Emi_… – respiró profundamente, conteniendo el llanto – Pero no tengo el corazón para verte partir…

Emil dejó de nuevo escapar un par de lágrimas pero le sonrió dulcemente. – Nos vemos entonces…– Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir, si tenía que ser honesto, él tampoco se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para despedirse y decir adiós. Un "Hasta Luego" un "Nos vemos" mitigaba ficticiamente el dolor de lo inevitable.

Cuando Emil salió por esa puerta y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, Leon regresó a su propia habitación dejándose caer en cama, abrazando fuertemente una de sus almohadas, sollozando débilmente.

– ¿Es así como…se siente el amor?... – rechinó lo dientes – Duele… Duele mucho…

**Fin del Capítulo IX**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Ok, creo que les debo una disculpa por lo lento que he ido actualizando ésta historia, originalmente mi idea era actualizarla pronto, un capitulo semanal pero tristemente se ha visto comprometido, y ahora si fue el colmo.

Ya lo había anticipado en otro de mis fics (Un HongIce que varias seguidoras de peste fic, también siguen) No tengo computadora, se descompuso y no hay un "para cuando" la vuelva a tener. Este capítulo fue escrito de poco en poco cada que tenía acceso a la computadora de mi hermano o a una que por ahí usan pero que está dañada.

Lamentablemente tampoco estoy en la posibilidad de salir a un "cyber –café" porque no puedo salir de casa (Ni tengo el dinero para pagar por las horas que me pueda pasar ahí) Afortunadamente a partir de la próxima semana tendré algo de tiempo para usar una pc.

El punto, y lo más importante es que sepan que no tengo planeado abandonar esta historia, y menos ahora que ha llegado al punto que tanto quise alcanzar. Por fin. Una disculpa así mismo por haberme enfocado un poco más (Este capítulo) en la relación de Emil y Leon. Pero es algo necesario para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, y tienes ganas de leer los próximos capítulos ¡Muchas gracias!

Y Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
